


The Longest Off-Season

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort/Angst, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, Intersex, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Please Don't Hate Me, Romance, Sex, Smut, Some Humor, What Have I Done, post episode 12, pregnant yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 75,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: It's after the Grand Prix Final, and now that Yuri and Victor have made their choices and established exactly what they are, Victor asks Yuri to move in with him in Russia.Everything is going so well; it's pure domestic bliss, that is until something happens which turns their world - and Yuri's skating career - upside down. (A kind of follow-on from my fic 'Consummation').





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...I was asked by a friend to write an Mpreg fic.  
> I have never done anything like this before, but having kids myself, I didn't need to do much research into the pregnancy/baby side of things.  
> And since I don't speak a word of Russian, I probably butchered it completely, but I did research as best I could so please go easy on me. :)
> 
> I can't believe I wrote this lol but I did...  
> So... Enjoy and please don't hate me too much!  
> This fic will be long! I've posted the first five chapters all in one bulk; I'll update regularly.  
> I'm not looking for critique. Just wanted to write, just because!
> 
> Thank you in advance for reading.

Everyone was still on a high after the Grand Prix Final, and especially the news that Victor would be returning for another season at least of competitive skating.  
They were also surprised that he was still going to be coaching Yuri despite this.  
“I’ve cleared it with my own coach, Yakov.” Victor explained to one of the reporters interviewing him and Yuri in the hallway after their exhibition skate.  
“Technically he will be our coach; he’s also taking on Yuri Katsuki now, but he’s really leaving Yuri’s coaching and choreographing mostly up to me.”  
“What exactly is Yuri Katsuki to you?” Another reporter asked, “After that duet exhibition skate you just performed, and the rings you both wear, is it safe to assume that you’re in a relationship?”  
Victor beamed, and was about to answer, when Yuri spoke up.  
“We’re engaged.” He confirmed.  
“Happily.” Victor added.  
“Won’t that get in the way of your coach/student relationship? Plus now you will be rinkmates and rivals.” The reporter pressed.  
“Absolutely not.” Victor frowned, “It hasn’t so far. If anything, our love has grown. Whatever we face, we’ll face it together.”  
Yuri smiled to himself.  
He couldn’t be any happier.  
Not only did the man he had idolised since childhood become his very own coach, but his boyfriend, and now his fiancé.  
This sort of thing only ever happened in movies! And sometimes, not even then!  
Eventually, Victor managed to excuse himself and Yuri from the press, and headed back to their room.  
It was crazy to think that only two nights ago, they’d got engaged, and then they had lost their virginities to each other in this very room.  
The thought made Yuri’s heart pound, and his stomach flutter.  
Apparently Victor was thinking along the same lines…  
Kind of.  
“You know, you look very handsome in that costume.” He commented softly, his eyes half-lidded.  
Yuri turned red.  
“So do you.” He replied.  
Victor closed the gap between them, and their noses touched as he gently caressed Yuri’s cheek with his fingers.  
Yuri pretty much turned to jelly, and was about to close his eyes, when…  
“Ah, I can’t kiss you, remember? No gold medal! Such a shame.” Victor said with a dramatic sigh, but the gleam in his eye and the slight playful smirk betrayed him.  
“But I can kiss you!” Yuri responded, and before Victor could try to duck away, Yuri had cupped his face in both of his hands and pressed his lips to Victor’s.  
They kissed for a few minutes, until they finally stopped for air.  
“Such disobedience to your coach!” Victor tutted, a smile playing on his lips.  
“Technically, we’re off season now. You’re not really going to be my coach for a few months now, either. For now, you’re just my fiancé, and I want to kiss you!” Yuri grinned, “And…Other stuff.”  
The silver-haired man raised his eyebrows, but didn’t look displeased at all.  
“It took you all this time to show me that confidence?” He butted Yuri’s head gently with his own. “I’m glad you finally found it. Now then…What other stuff could you possibly mean? Care to show me?”  
He began to unbutton his costume, but Yuri stopped him.  
“Leave that on. For now, at least.” He instructed, and Victor rewarded him with a look of pure passion.  
He trailed kisses along the Japanese man’s neck and jawline, before whispering in his ear: “Take me, Yuri.”  
Yuri needed no second invitation.  
The feelings he’d been bottling up for so long were finally about to be unleashed; he was far more confident now than he ever had been.  
Victor had helped him with that.  
Of course, his anxiety would never vanish completely, but now he had a much better hold on it, with the help of Victor’s undying love for him.  
He felt secure and loved and happy for the first time in his life.  
He promised himself that he would definitely be showing Victor his ‘Eros’ side this evening!  
Their first time together -the night before last- had been slow and loving; tonight, though, Yuri was going to blow Victor’s mind.

 

The sex lasted a good hour at the very least; it started out with them both in their exhibition costumes, but ended with them completely naked, hands all over each other.  
Victor had decided to bottom this time, and was letting Yuri take charge completely.  
Both of them were pretty surprised by Yuri’s sudden outburst of complete and total lust.  
It wasn’t until they were both totally spent, having both come twice, and showering together, that Victor finally spoke.  
“Now, that is what I meant all those months ago when I said ‘I know your true Eros is in there somewhere.’” He breathed heavily.  
“That’s so corny.” Yuri laughed, flicking him with a face cloth. “And technically it’s now inside you. Some of it. The rest kind of went all over your stomach.”  
“Yuri!” Victor snorted, “So dirty. I like this side to you.”  
He grabbed him and kissed him long and hard.  
When they broke apart, Yuri squinted at the clock and yelped.  
“The banquet! We’ll be late.”  
“At least we’ll be fashionably late.” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind, “Remember I bought you a new suit and tie for your birthday present?”  
“I remember. You really didn’t need to…”  
“I wanted to. That last one was hideous.”  
“Hey!”  
Victor stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself, before throwing another at Yuri.  
“Come on. I’ll do your hair.” He called.  
Yuri turned off the water and stepped out of the shower.

 

As it turned out, they were a couple of minutes late to the banquet, but nobody seemed bothered.  
They were all still on a high from the Final.  
Yuri spotted Phichit, and went over to him to see how he was doing.  
Surprisingly, he wasn’t as upset at coming 6th as Yuri had been the previous year.  
“It just gives me more to work on next time, right?” Phichit smiled. “But hey, I made it this far! It’s great for a Thai skater. Next season though, you’d better watch out!”  
“I will. You did great out there.” Yuri congratulated his friend.  
“Not as great as you! Congrats on winning silver…” Phichit trailed off as he spotted Victor heading over. “Guess the medal wasn’t the only silver you won, huh?” He winked.  
Yuri blushed as he felt Victor snake an arm around him and offer him a flute of champagne.  
“Drink?” He asked, his eyes dancing mischievously.  
“Ha…Um…No. Not after last year, thank you.” Yuri protested.  
“Oh Yuri! But alcohol lowers the inhibitions.” A new voice cut in.  
The others turned and saw Christophe striding towards them with his own glass of champagne.  
“Besides, you owe me a rematch. I’ve been practicing!” He finished, draining his glass.  
Victor and Phichit erupted into silent laughter and Yuri rolled his eyes.  
“Funny. But no, thank you. Sorry guys.” He said firmly.  
“It’s not up for debate!” Chris grinned, and grabbed Yuri by the arm, leading him over to a pole which seemed to have materialised out of thin air.  
“Seriously?!” Yuri spluttered.  
He could’ve sworn that he heard Yuri Plisetsky saying “Oh crap, not this again!” From somewhere behind them.  
Most of the attention in the room had now turned onto him and Chris, and people were watching expectantly.  
“Our audience want us!” Chris whispered, “We can’t let them down.”  
“Umm, well only if Victor does it too.” Yuri stalled, raising his eyebrows at Victor to help him out.  
He didn’t get it.  
“Oh how fun!” Victor beamed, clapping his hands together. “I’d love to join in!”  
Yuri shot him an annoyed look as Chris shoved two glasses at the couple.  
“Drink up.” He coaxed.

It took at least half an hour for Yuri to feel tipsy, and Victor was already looking a bit hammered himself.  
“Come on Yuuuriiiii!” The tall Russian man sang, tugging on his fiancé’s arm. “Let’s take our clothes off for a second time tonight.”  
“Victor!” Yuri hissed, as a few people swivelled around and looked at them.  
“Does he mean what I think he means?” Phichit gasped, having obviously overheard.  
“Uh…”  
“I mean what you mean I think.” Victor hiccupped. “Oops. I mean…I mean what you think…That I mean.”  
Phichit bit back a laugh. “Wow. You two are so dirty!”  
“Oh my god.” Yuri put his face in his hands, feeling the heat from his face on his palms.  
Now he wanted to be drunk!  
He grabbed another glass from the table and downed it.  
“I’m so glad I made it to this year’s Final and banquet. I am so filming this!” Phichit giggled, whipping out his phone.  
Yuri wanted to curl up and die at that moment.  
“Another drink?” Chris swept past, pressing a glass into Yuri’s hand with a cheeky smile.  
Taking a breath, Yuri started on that glass too.  
The sound of clapping interrupted his thoughts as he drained the last drop of alcohol.  
“And now ladies and gentlemen! For the second time, Yuri Katsuki and I will be having our dance off…On the pole!” Chris announced.  
He paused whilst some people cheered and whooped.  
“I thought this was supposed to be a dignified banquet?” Otabek asked.  
“Ugh. They always do this.” Yurio rolled his eyes, but took his phone out and went on to the camera, despite his words.  
This was too good to miss.  
“But this time, Victor Nikiforov will be joining us!” Chris finished, and a few more cheers erupted from around the room.  
Someone somewhere changed the music to something far more suited to a club atmosphere than a banquet.  
“Shall I start?” Chris asked.  
Before he could even attempt anything, Yuri had leaped forward and was contorting himself around the pole.  
Apparently the alcohol had kicked in!  
Before long, he was joined by Victor and Chris.  
And after a few minutes, all of them were stripping.  
JJ covered his fiancée’s eyes with a hand, shocked that this was happening yet again.  
Phichit was beside himself with laughter and tried desperately to keep his hands still whilst he filmed and took photos.  
Even Yurio was laughing whilst he recorded what was happening in front of them.  
Otabek didn’t look amused at first.  
“Aren’t you a little young to be seeing this?” He murmured to Yurio.  
“Eh. I’m 15, I’m not stupid.” Yurio replied, grinning.  
Otabek shrugged, and even he couldn’t help but laugh, too, after a while.  
All of the coaches looked utterly horrified at first, but began to see the humour.  
The routine ended as Chris lost his grip and came crashing down on top of Victor, who almost ended up flattening Yuri.  
“I think…” Yakov said, stepping in and helping the three men up, “That’s quite enough!”  
He tried to look angry, but Victor knew him too well; the glint in his eye and the struggling smirk betrayed him.  
Eventually, Yakov smiled.  
“Get dressed, you three!” He ordered. “And you! Stop filming. You’re underage.” He rounded on Yurio who smirked, putting his phone away.  
Yuri, Victor and Chris found their clothes and put them back on, still breathless and giggling.  
The music changed again, back to something a little more slow-paced.  
Most people were now dancing slowly, and Victor turned to Yuri who was struggling to button up his shirt.  
“If I help you, will you give me a dance?” He asked.  
Yuri blushed. “Sure.”  
Victor buttoned up Yuri’s shirt, and took his hand. “Come on.”  
He led him to the dancefloor, and they swayed to the slow music.  
Minutes later, Yuri felt someone tap on his back.  
He looked round, and there stood Yurio.  
“Don’t I get a rematch too?” He demanded, smiling slyly. “I’ll definitely beat you this time.”  
Victor pouted. “I was just about to ask Yuri if he wanted to go back to our room, and…”  
“It’s okay Victor.” Yuri cut in. “You’re on!” He followed Yurio a few steps away.  
“Nothing crazy this time. How about ballet?” Yurio challenged.  
Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Deal.”

 

“HOW THE HELL DOES HE KEEP BEATING ME?” Were the words Yurio shouted just fifteen minutes later, as Victor finally managed to coax Yuri into going back to their room.  
“I’ve been doing ballet since I was a kid.” Yuri gave a sly smile to the younger boy.  
“So have I.”  
“Yeah, but I’m like 8 or 9 years older than you.”  
“Ugh, fine! But at least I still whipped your ass where it mattered; out on the ice.” Yurio answered devilishly.  
“Not for long. That’s a promise!”  
“We’ll see, Pork Cutlet Bowl!”  
Yuri nodded and bid everyone goodbye, as Victor led him out of the banquet hall.  
“You’ve made my last two Grand Prix Final banquets the best ever!” Victor nuzzled down into Yuri’s neck as they walked through the hotel and to the elevator.  
“Well, you’ve made the last year the best ever for me.” Yuri replied, looking up into ice blue eyes.  
Victor kissed him on the lips.  
“You are sooo sexy!” He swooned, “The way you danced on that pole…It did things to me!”  
“Yeah well, you were there too. You’re pretty sexy yourself.”  
The doors opened, and they stepped inside the vacant elevator, kissing feverishly.  
“I want you.” Victor breathed.  
“You’ve already had me once this evening!” Yuri laughed.  
“No; you had me. Now I want you!”  
“Hmmm but we’ve both had way too much to drink!”  
“Well I’m openly giving my consent if you give yours?”  
“I give it!”  
The two of them made out passionately until they reached their floor and the doors opened again.  
Hurrying to the door of their room, they let themselves in, and as soon as the door was shut behind them, clothes were stripped off again.  
By this point, both of them were gagging for it.  
“Take me, Victor!” Yuri pleaded, “Oh god, please fuck me.”  
Victor chuckled. “Language!” He scolded.  
But he did as he was asked, and soon enough, he was inside his fiancé, thrusting hard, both of them breathing heavily and moaning through their kisses.  
“Watching you on that pole earlier did things to me…The way your body moved…Half naked.” Victor breathed between kisses. “You are so sexy.”  
Yuri couldn’t reply, because he was tipping over the edge.  
Victor noticed this from the look on his face and the increasingly rapid breathing.  
“Come for me baby!” He coaxed, before speaking in Russian.  
Yuri couldn’t make out what he was saying, but it still helped him!  
He came all over his stomach, and Victor watched hungrily.  
He came shortly after, inside Yuri, filling him with a warm rush of fluid.  
As they both slowed to a stop, both men panted, trying to catch their breath.  
They flopped down beside each other and cuddled naked for a few minutes.  
“So…Now I’m returning to skating but still coaching you, will you come back to Russia with me? To live with me? Please say you will?” Victor asked, dropping kisses on the dark haired man’s face.  
“I’d love to.” Yuri nodded with a smile.  
He was rewarded with a huge, beaming grin from Victor, whose eyes pretty much sparkled with happiness.  
“I can’t wait!” He pulled his fiancé closer and nuzzled into him. “Remember…You have to get gold before I’ll marry you! No matter how long it takes.”  
“What if I never win gold?”  
“You will. I’m not going anywhere until you do, so you’re stuck with me forever either way!”  
‘Stuck’ with Victor Nikiforov forever? Yuri loved the sound of that!


	2. Chapter 2

The next couple of weeks consisted of Yuri and Victor heading back to Hasetsu and telling Yuri’s family and friends of their plan to move to Russia to be together and train together, whilst Victor’s stuff got shipped back to his apartment in St Petersburg.

On their last night in Japan, Yuri’s parents threw them a leaving party, and Victor surprised them with a massive bouquet of flowers and an abundance of gifts to say thank you for their hospitality.

“It was no trouble at all; it was a pleasure to have you here.” Yuri’s mother assured, “You didn’t need to go to so much trouble.”

“I wanted to.” He protested.

“Look after our boy over there, won’t you?” Yuri’s father added.

“Of course I will.”

 

It wasn’t even a full day later when their flight finally took off.

Victor had insisted that they fly first class this time.

Yuri snuggled into the seat, ready to drift off to sleep.

“Yuri…” Victor’s soft voice disturbed him, and he peeled an eye open.

Victor held an arm out and pulled the Japanese man towards him, to sleep on him instead.

Nobody even batted an eyelid as Yuri and Victor fell asleep in each other’s arms, and they weren’t disturbed as they slept for the entire flight.

 

 

“Yuri! We’re here.”

Victor’s voice roused Yuri from his sleep.

“Hmm?” Yuri yawned, covering his mouth.

“We’re landing.”

“Oh.”

Sure enough, seconds later, Yuri felt the plane wheels hit tarmac and they taxied along the runway a little, slowing down until they finally reached the connecting tunnel to the terminal building.

Once they were allowed to make their way off the plane, Victor checked both seatback pockets and then grabbed their bags from the overhead compartment, before he let Yuri pass him and followed on behind him.

It was cold when they finally got to the tunnel and Yuri wrapped his arms around himself.

“It’s like that most of the time here.” Victor explained, “It is cold most of the year!”

“No kidding!” Yuri laughed, shivering.

 

They got through security just fine, and then made their way to baggage claim.

It wasn’t until they finally got outside the airport building to the awaiting car that Yuri felt nervous.

He was here in a foreign country to live.

Of course, he’d done this before, when he moved to Detroit, but somehow this felt different…

 _Probably because I’m actually moving in with Victor Nikiforov!_ He thought excitedly to himself; _I’m actually his fiancé! We’re actually going to be officially living together. Alone._

It felt surreal.

“Yuri, my love.” Victor gently squeezed his arm, “You’re daydreaming?”

“Sorry. I just can’t believe my luck. Uh…I mean…” Yuri blushed, but Victor smiled at him.

“Me neither.” He replied turning equally as pink. “Here is our car. It won’t take long to get to my apartment; about 10 minutes.”

Most of the car journey was filled with Victor pointing out various things to Yuri;

A hospital, a big supermarket, a library, a doctor’s surgery, train station, a smaller supermarket and a local store, and finally they arrived at the apartment building.

It looked very modern and expensive.

Yuri glanced up trying to figure out which apartment was Victor’s.

As if reading Yuri’s mind, Victor smiled and looked up as Makkachin – who had been silent for most of the entire journey – bounded out of the car and barked excitedly at the familiar sight and smells.

“You can’t see my apartment from this side. It’s facing the back.” Victor explained. “Shall we?”

Yuri nodded wordlessly and followed Victor through to the foyer, after they’d both thanked the driver and paid.

They took the elevator to the top floor, and Victor took out his keys.

“I haven’t used these in over a year.” He laughed, “Are you ready?”

“I’m ready.” Yuri responded, feeling anything but.

He took a deep breath as Victor unlocked the door and stepped inside, flicking the lights on.

He turned the heating on, too, as Yuri gingerly stepped through the door and closed it behind him.

Suddenly, he felt shy.

Exactly like he had done when Victor had first come to Hasetsu almost a year ago.

“It hasn’t changed at all!” Victor commented as Makkachin excitedly sniffed around everything before spotting his beloved dog bed and leaping into it.

Looking over towards the front door, the Russian man grinned. “Aren’t you coming in? This is your home too, now.”

“Oh, right. Sorry.” Yuri blushed, slowly walking into the open-plan living room and kitchen.

“It’s enormous!” He breathed, staring around the apartment.

“Really?” Victor chuckled. “It’s not that big. Come, I’ll give you a tour.”

He held his arm out and curled it around Yuri’s back as he came to join him.

The two men walked towards a door to the left, and Victor pushed it open. “This is one of the bathrooms. The main one.”

“The… _Main bathroom?!_ ”

“Yes, I have another attached to the main bedroom.”

Victor led Yuri to the far side of the apartment, where another two doors stood.

He opened the right one first. “This is the spare bedroom.”

“It’s nice!” Yuri marvelled at the simplistic design and the comfy-looking double bed. “Um…Is this where I’ll be sleeping?”

Victor looked at Yuri like he was crazy, then laughed. “No. You’ll be sleeping in here.”

He led him to the other door – the main bedroom – and opened it wide.

“Is-isn’t this your room?” Yuri asked, confused.

“Yes.”

Victor looked down at Yuri, who clearly didn’t get it, and laughed again. “Yuri…You’ll be sleeping with me!”

“Oh!” The shorter Japanese man stammered. “Wow I’m such an idiot.”

“No you’re not. Come here.” Victor pulled Yuri into his arms and hugged him tightly.

He started speaking in Russian as he kissed Yuri’s head.

“Victor, I can’t understand you.” Yuri murmured apologetically.

“Sorry. I was just saying that you’re so cute. Adorable.”

“Oh! Thank you. Um…So are you.”

Yuri felt the taller man nuzzle his cheek against his hair as he spoke; “Спасибо.”

“Пожалуйста” Yuri whispered back, and Victor looked at him in surprise.

 _Oh god, did I pronounce it wrong?!_ Yuri panicked.

“That was near perfect Russian!” Victor beamed. “I’ll have you speaking like a local in no time.”

 

 

That night, Victor led Yuri around his neighbourhood in St Petersburg like an excited puppy.

He took Yuri out to dinner, went grocery shopping, and showed him the sights.

Yuri grew tired quickly due to the travelling that morning and the time difference, so Victor decided to call it a night.

He let them into the apartment, and both men got ready for bed.

Makkachin was fast asleep in his dog bed, snuggled up to a cuddly toy imitation of some sushi that Yuri had given him back in Japan.

Yuri felt oddly exposed and uncomfortable now; he felt like he was intruding in Victor’s apartment. Especially since he was only in boxer briefs and a t-shirt.

Of course, body-confident Victor didn’t care; he was only in underwear, now that the apartment was warm enough.

He slithered into his bed and sighed contentedly. “Ahh, I’d forgotten how comfortable this bed was! Not that the bed in Japan was uncomfortable, of course. Some of those hotel beds, though…Um, Yuri?”

“Yeah?”

“Aren’t you going to join me?” Victor pulled open the covers on the unoccupied side of the bed.

“Oh. Um…” Yuri shyly approached the bed and slipped under the covers, and gave a small yelp as Victor pulled him close, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him passionately.

When they pulled apart breathlessly, Victor’s eyes were dancing. “This bed has been waiting for years to be christened, Yuri. Would you like to…”

“No!” Yuri burst out, immediately clapping his hands over his mouth. “Sorry! I mean yes, but…Oh god.” He hid his face behind his fingers.

Victor frowned uncertainly. “You’re acting like you did when I first came to Japan. Have I done something wrong?”

“No, no. I’m sorry. This is all new to me and…” Yuri waved his hand around, trying to find the words.

“You feel like you’re intruding? Unwelcome?” Victor guessed. “What can I do to make you feel more welcome?”

“Nothing, it’s a ‘me’ thing.”

“Oh Yuri, come on, it’s just me; your fiancé!”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, I’m just being ridiculous.”

“You’re never ridiculous.” Victor kissed Yuri deeply before he could protest any more.

The dark-haired skater kissed him back, and eventually all worrying thoughts went out the window as the two men started caressing each other’s bodies, their legs tangling together as their kisses grew all the more heated.

“Did you remember to pick up any…Um…?” Yuri raised his eyebrows, hinting.

Victor groaned. “Oh damn, I knew I’d forgotten something.”

He let out a sigh.

“We should probably hold off until tomorrow.”

“Does this look like it’s going to hold off?” Yuri lifted the covers to display a very obvious erection in his underwear.

Victor was mesmerised. “You make a good point.”

They continued kissing and grinding against each other, tugging at each other’s underwear until both pairs were thrown to the floor.

Victor went to remove Yuri’s shirt, but was met with a slight whimper in protest.

“Yuri, I’ve seen you naked plenty of times!” He chided gently, “Please baby?”

There was something about the way Victor pronounced the word ‘baby’ in that incredibly sexy Russian accent of his, and pretty soon Yuri had ripped his shirt off and discarded of it by throwing it, and it landed on a lamp.

Victor laughed, “That’s better! Nice throw, by the way!”

“Shut up.” Yuri rolled his eyes, his grin betraying him.

The two of them melted into the bed, attached at the lips, their erections rubbing against each other feverishly.

“Are you topping?” Victor asked.

“Do I have to?” Yuri whined. “I want you to.”

The platinum-haired man chuckled, biting his lip. “So demanding! How about I top first, and then you top afterwards. Deal?”

“Deal!”

Yuri rolled over onto his back, parting his legs.

He didn’t feel so self-conscious about this anymore.

Victor positioned himself at Yuri’s hungry opening and eased in.

He went slowly at first, pulling all the way out and pushing back in, nice and deep.

It was driving the younger man crazy, but in the best way possible.

“Go faster?” He asked.

Victor obliged, his strokes becoming faster and harder.

He thrust upwards a little more, making Yuri emit a loud moan.

“Yuri! The neighbours will hear you!” Victor giggled.

“Good.” Yuri breathed.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, it took Victor a few moments before he replied. “You are so dirty baby, I like it!”

“I love you calling me ‘baby’.” Yuri said breathlessly, “You sound so sexy when you speak as it is, but something about the way you say that is just…”

“Maybe because it’s for your ears only?” Victor suggested.  

“Maybe. Or maybe it’s because your accent is just hot!”

“Hot? Really?

“Mmm.”

“Well yours is pretty sexy too!”

“No way.”

“Yes way!” Victor leaned down to kiss his fiancé on the lips, going harder inside him.

Yuri’s moans were muffled against his lover’s lips, but eventually he pulled away, panting.

“I’m gonna…”

“Oops! I lost my stride. Oh well.”

“Victor! Get it back! What the hell?”

Victor grinned mischievously. “Can’t you save it? I want you to come inside me.”

“But I was so close.” Yuri whimpered.

“I know baby. I know.”

“You can be such an ass sometimes!”

“Technically at this moment in time, you’re being the ass.”

Victor laughed, dodging a throw pillow that Yuri hurled at his head.

“Can I come inside you? And then you can come inside me. I promise I won’t be long.” Victor pleaded, pulling his puppy dog eyes.

Yuri groaned. “I hate when you pull that face. It makes it so much harder to turn you down.”

“Sooo…Is that a yes?”

“Yes.” Yuri sighed. “But hurry.”

“Oh I will!” Victor promised.

He continued where he’d left off, and as good as his word, within about a minute or two, he was moaning, biting his lip.

Yuri felt Victor spill inside him, filling him with warm semen.

He had to admit, it felt nice.

Victor flopped forwards ungracefully, his forehead sweating and his hair damp and sticking to him.

He was panting, and his eyes were closed.

“Okay…Your turn.” Victor said, lying down on the bed as his fiancé rolled over onto his knees, lifting Victor’s legs up and apart.

He was rock hard, desperate for release. But he still teased Victor’s hole a little before he entered.

As he did so, Victor looked down.

“That looks so painful.” He sympathised.

“Yeah well, it’s your fault.” Yuri grinned. “You made me wait!”

“I’m sorry. Take me, Yuri. Empty yourself inside me.” Victor purred, his blue eyes seductive.

The other man didn’t need a second invitation.

He was handed a packet of lube left over from Barcelona, and slicked it onto his desperate cock, before slipping inside Victor’s hole.

As he felt Victor tightening around him, he let out a breath.

_This wouldn’t take long!_

Yuri started thrusting slowly, but soon felt Victor’s hands on his thighs, guiding and willing him to go faster.

Yuri obliged and was incredibly turned on by the sound of Victor’s moans.

“Remember, we’ll disturb the neighbours!” Yuri teased, referring to what Victor had said not 20 minutes earlier.

“Screw the neighbours!” Victor responded, and then gasped as Yuri hit his prostate.

He started cussing in Russian, of which Yuri only knew one swear word. He definitely heard it repeated a few times; he was pretty sure it meant ‘fuck’.

Within minutes, Yuri’s moans joined his lover’s and he ejaculated hard, ropes of come filling up Victor’s ass.

He pulled out, and saw most of his seed spilling out.

Panting hard to regain their breath, both of them slowly lowered themselves to the bed and kissed passionately for a long time, before wrapping themselves in each other’s arms.

A good few minutes passed before Victor stretched out his legs and planted a kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “Do you want to shower with me?”

“Mmhmm.” Yuri answered dreamily.

“Come then.” Victor hailed himself off the bed and held his hand out ready for Yuri to hold.

The black haired skater stretched before accepting the extended hand, and followed Victor to the en-suite bathroom.

He hadn’t seen this room yet, but as he looked around, he marvelled at how nice it was; it was all tiled in a modern white and light aqua-blue, with a black glittery lino floor, and white fluffy shower, sink and toilet mats.

There was a toilet, a sink and a shower, with a white wooden drawer unit, and a white over-sink cabinet.

Victor turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up, and rummaged in one of the drawers until he pulled out a body puff and some shower gel, both unused.

He tested the temperature of the water and then invited Yuri to step in first.

Victor got in behind him, and wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s middle, kissing him on the temple.

“That was amazing.” He murmured.

“It really was!” Yuri agreed, turning his head so that their lips met.

Both of them washed each other, taking it in turns to use the body puff and shower gel.

Once they were done, they towelled themselves dry and retreated back to the bed.

Victor left the room momentarily to grab two new bottles of water from the fridge – one each.

But when he returned to the bedroom, Yuri was asleep.

Victor smiled; Yuri really was so beautiful and peaceful when he slept.

He placed one of the water bottles beside Yuri’s side of the bed, unscrewing the cap slightly, ready for Yuri to use if he woke up.

Then he dropped a kiss on his forehead, and gave a besotted grin when Yuri smiled a little.

“Goodnight my love.” Victor whispered, nestling down beside his fiancé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Спасибо (spasibo) - Thank you  
> Пожалуйста (pozhaluysta) - You're welcome


	3. Chapter 3

When Yuri awoke in the morning, he could smell something cooking.

It smelled good, whatever it was.

He got his answer a minute later when Victor burst into the bedroom with a tray, looking very pleased with himself.

“Good morning!” He greeted, “I made you breakfast.”

The tall man placed the tray in front of Yuri, beaming broadly.

“Wow this looks amazing! You didn’t need to do this.” Yuri smiled gratefully.

“I wanted to! Try it. It’s pancakes with jam, and tea with lemon – it’s what most of us eat here in Russia.” Victor coaxed, digging into his own plate of pancakes.

“Thank you.” Yuri leaned over and kissed Victor sweetly on the lips, before picking up his fork and tucking into a bite of the top pancake which was smothered in strawberry jam.

His eyes widened. “This is delicious!” He exclaimed once he’d swallowed his first mouthful.

“I’m glad you like it! Try the tea next.” Victor said excitedly, watching as Yuri took a sip of the hot drink.

“This is really good too. I could get used to this!” Yuri grinned.

“I hope so. Because when we get married, then you’ll be living here forever, so liking the food would really…help…”

Victor trailed off as Yuri choked on his second mouthful of tea.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, patting his fiancé on the back.

“Married?!” Was all Yuri could say.

“Well…Yes. We are engaged.” Victor frowned. “And we are living together.”

“I thought you wouldn’t marry me until I won gold?”

“Oh, I was just saying that to spur you on! I want to marry _you_ , not the medal. So when would be best for you? It has to be the off-season of course, so would Spring or Summer suit you better? Yuri?”

Yuri didn’t know what to say to that.

“Oh…Am I wrong here?” Victor suddenly said, sounding sad. “Do you not want to get married?”

“Of course I do!” Yuri spluttered, “I just thought…Well, I wasn’t sure you actually meant it.”

“Why wouldn’t I mean it?” Victor looked hurt. “I love you. I want to be with you.”

“I love you too, and I want to be with you too.” Yuri said, “I’m sorry, I just didn’t know you were serious about a wedding.”

“Well I was.”

There was an awkward silence, and both of them listlessly picked at their breakfasts.

Yuri stole a look at Victor, and noticed that he was looking sad – almost as sad as the time that Yuri had unintentionally made him cry in Barcelona.

He didn’t want that again.

Placing the tray on the chest of drawers next to his side of the bed, Yuri nuzzled into Victor’s neck, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“Hey,” He said softly, looking up so that his warm brown eyes were met with ice blue. “I prefer the Summer. Maybe we could honeymoon in Barcelona again?”

Yuri was rewarded with a huge smile so radiant that it would put the sun to shame. “YES!” Victor exclaimed, throwing his arms around Yuri, sending his plate toppling off the bed and crashing to the floor.

“Oops.”

Yuri just laughed. “So, whose last name are we taking?”

“Both!” Victor grinned.

“You already had this all planned out, didn’t you?” Yuri teased.

“Of course! Now, are we doing it this summer or next? What kind of suit do you want to wear? As long as you don’t wear that old one of yours, I don’t mind. You could be naked for all I care…Which actually, I’d probably prefer! Oh, and what kind of flowers do you like? Or should we not bother with flowers? As for the music, should we…”

“Woah, slow down Victor.” Yuri laughed. “One question at a time!”

But Victor was already up, twirling around the bedroom, clearing up the mess he’d made.

Makkachin nosed the door open and leaped onto the bed, sensing excitement.

“Makka! Your daddy is getting married!” Victor exclaimed, taking the poodle’s face in both hands and making a fuss of him. “Would you like to be the ring bearer?”

Makkachin obviously had no idea what his master had just said, but he could hear the excitement in his voice, so he barked happily.

Shaking his dark hair, Yuri just smiled.

He couldn’t help thinking how lucky he was that, of all people, the legendary Victor would be his husband maybe this year or next.

A year ago, he’d never have imagined that this would ever happen.

Now, Victor was up on the bed, prowling towards him. “I think this calls for a repeat performance of last night.” He purred.

“Uh…With Makkachin in the room?!” Yuri raised an eyebrow, glancing at the poodle who was innocently watching them, his tongue lolling.

“Come on boy, out you go. Daddy is about to defile your other daddy and you can’t see this.” Victor gently coaxed his dog back out into the living space.

“Victor! Oh my god.” Yuri spluttered, covering his face.

He heard the bedroom door close, and felt Victor climb back on to the bed, leaning over him.

“Babyyyy!” He sang, gently removing Yuri’s hands from over his eyes. “Come on. Let’s do this.”

The pair of them started making out in bed, their lemon teas abandoned.

Victor had just slid his hand down Yuri’s underwear, when Yuri pushed him off and gagged.

“Sorry!” He raced to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Victor blinked, confused, and waited until Yuri had re-emerged.

“Sorry.” Yuri apologised again, “I don’t know what happened there. I started gagging and retching but nothing happened.”

Casting a worried look at the plate that had once been full of pancakes, he frowned. “I hope I cooked those pancakes properly. I’ve made them many times before, but you never know…”

“No, they were perfect. Cooked to perfection. I don’t know what that was.” Yuri shook his head. “Anyway, I feel fine now.”

“We won’t have sex.” Victor said firmly, “You should rest.”

“But I’m okay now!”

“No, Yuri. You need rest. As your coach, I…”

“You’re not my coach now for another few months.” Yuri interrupted cheekily. “For now, you’re just my fiancé.”

“Just?”

“You know what I mean!” Yuri rolled his eyes, “I’m fine now, I promise. Nothing happened; it was just dry-heaving.”

“Hmmm.” Victor looked sceptical. “I’ll hold off all the same. Let me take care of you.”

Yuri sighed, wriggling back down into bed and taking a sip from the bottle of water beside him.

Victor stroked Yuri’s soft, black locks right until he fell asleep again.

 _Maybe he’s still exhausted and jet-lagged?_ Victor wondered to himself, _or maybe it was that meal he had last night? No, it can’t be; we ate the same thing and I’m fine…I’ll just watch over him._

 

When Yuri awoke again a few hours later, he could yet again smell something cooking.

He yawned and looked down; Victor had left a bucket next to the bed, just in case, and another bottle of water.

Yuri didn’t need the bucket, so he moved it aside with his foot, and instead just took a swig of water.

It was still cold and felt amazing to swallow.

He padded to the bathroom to use the toilet, and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror whilst washing his hands.

He looked dishevelled.

“Ugh.” He groaned to himself, grabbing his toothbrush from his washbag and proceeding to brush his teeth and then smooth his hair down.

 

Wandering into the living area and kitchen a few minutes later, he found Victor serving up two portions of what looked like ravioli.

“Mmm! I didn’t know Russians ate pasta.” He commented.

Victor looked up and smiled. “We don’t really. This is Pelmeni; it’s ravioli with minced beef inside. I bought it yesterday when we shopped for food, do you remember?”

Yuri shook his head.

“How are you feeling?” Victor inquired, “Hungry enough to try some of this?”

Yuri’s mouth watered at the sight of the food. “Absolutely!”

Victor placed the dish of food down on the table, and pulled a chair out for the shorter man to sit on.

“Thank you. This looks amazing!” Yuri waited until Victor had sat down to eat before he tried the Pelmeni.

“Wow! This _tastes_ amazing too!”

“I’m glad. Now, Yuri, I wanted to talk to you about our training sessions.

“They won’t start for another few months, right?” Yuri frowned.

“Right. But it’s important to have a plan.” Victor replied. “And to stay in shape.”

Yuri glared at him.

“No, I didn’t mean…Not _you_ specifically. I just mean in general!” Victor insisted. “To make sure our bodies are still in the right shape to perform. I’m getting old now in the world of figure skating, so I need to work twice as hard. This might be my last season, or maybe next season will be. Who knows? But you’ll be continuing…Right?”

“Until I get five gold medals like you.” Yuri answered. “Although I’ll probably be 50 by the time that happens.”

Victor sighed. “Yuri.” He chided, “You said yourself that you know you can win next time! I believe in you.”

“Only now I’ll be competing against _you_!”

“But you’ve already beaten my record.” Victor pointed out with a smile. “You can do it again.”

“Victor, why are you coming back if you have no intention to win?” Yuri frowned, “You want Yurio and I to beat you. You’ve said it yourself. What happened to your love of winning?”

“There are some things I love more now.”

“You love Yurio?”

“Well, like a little brother, yes. But I was actually talking about you.”

Yuri turned crimson and stared down at the remains of his lunch.

“I’m returning because I love skating. Not to win, exactly. But don’t tell anyone that.” Victor winked. “They all need to work twice as hard if they’re going to stand a chance!”

“So you wouldn’t care if you came last?” Yuri challenged.

“Well…” Victor shrugged, “Coming last isn’t so bad. It can lead to some amazing things.” He gave Yuri a meaningful look.

Yuri inhaled deeply and smiled. “It definitely can.”

Victor took Yuri’s hand, looking into his eyes. “I want you to win. For you.”

“And I want to win.” Yuri replied, truthfully.

“Then you will.”

“Kind of feel like I already have.”

 

 

Yuri settled quickly in Russia over the next couple of months, and was happily surprised when he discovered that Yakov had grown fond of him, and his other skaters Mila and Georgi had quickly taken a shine to him, too.

Yurio was also being much friendlier these days, and whilst Yuri was settling in well, he was also feeling…Strange.

He couldn’t figure out what it was, but he was nauseous every day.

He hadn’t been homesick when he lived in Detroit, but now…?

It wasn’t homesickness exactly, just sickness.

“Maybe you’re coming down with something?” Victor had frowned worriedly when Yuri shared the information with him. “Perhaps we should skip training today, so I can take care of you.”

They were only going over basics at the rink; they weren’t training as such, since it was the off-season, so Yuri reassured Victor that he would be fine.

Yakov’s skaters worked very hard to keep themselves in shape ready for the competitive season.

 _No wonder he keeps churning out so many winners!_ Yuri thought to himself on one occasion.

Victor, Yurio and Mila were all champions. Georgi was just slightly lagging behind.

Yuri was pleasantly shocked when he accidentally overheard Yakov and Lilia discussing him one day;

“Katsuki is actually a very talented skater! I would say we need to up our game with Yuri Plisetsky, Victor and Georgi, but Katsuki is one of ours too now, under Victor’s coaching of course. Something must have been bothering him the year before, because he almost won first place! He’s got something, definitely. He will be an asset to our team.”

“You’re absolutely right. Where did he learn to dance like that? He must have had an exceptional instructor.”

“Do you think Victor taught him?”

“Yakov…No man could teach him to move like that. It had to be a woman!”

Yuri smiled to himself and slipped away silently before he was caught, making a mental note to thank Minako profusely the next time he wrote to her; it was she who had taught him to move like a woman.

 

Stepping onto the ice, Yuri took a deep breath in and started warming up.

It was late February now, almost March, and the skaters were preparing to start training.

He heard someone enter the rink, but didn’t look up.

Moments later, he heard blades on ice, and a female voice speaking.

“Good morning Yuri!”

“Good morning Mila.”

“Is Victor not here yet?” The red-haired young woman enquired as she skated past.

“He’s in the locker room.” Yuri replied.

Mila smiled. “You know, he was right.”

“Sorry?”

“He was right about you being beautiful.”

Yuri flushed bright red. “Oh…Um, thank you. So are you.”

It was true; Mila was very pretty.

She had fair skin, delicate features and blue eyes with long, dark lashes.

Yuri had no idea why Yurio referred to her as a hag when she constantly had men falling at her feet in awe of her beauty.

Not to mention the fact that she was very friendly, too.

Maybe a little _too_ friendly towards Yuri right now…

“Oooh, thank you.” She smiled flirtatiously, “Don’t let Victor hear you saying that!”

“Huh?! No, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“MILA!” Both heads turned as they spotted Victor himself gliding towards them and stopping beside Yuri, placing a protective arm around him. “Are you flirting with my fiancé?”

Mila grinned mischievously. “He is very handsome, Victor – just like you said!”

“Yeah, well he’s mine.”

Victor’s words weren’t harsh, but they were firm, and it stirred up something inside Yuri.

He loved that Victor was openly calling him _his._

“Okay, okay!” Mila held up her hands and laughed teasingly, “It’s all fun and games. Be good for your coach, Yuri.” She winked before sauntering off.

Yuri put his face in his hands, embarrassed.

“I apologise for…Her.” Victor sighed. “Now then, have you warmed up yet?”

“I kind of got interrupted.” Yuri threw a glance at Mila.

“Then pick up where you left off. I hope I don’t offend you, but I think you’ve been savouring too much of the local cuisine. That’s really my fault, but add another five minutes to your warm up, okay?” Victor kissed Yuri on the lips and gently poked his stomach.

Yuri frowned as he looked down.

Had he got fatter?

He hadn’t overdone it! And he hadn’t been comfort eating either!

In fact, he’d been getting regular exercise at the rink anyway…And in bed with Victor!

Sighing in frustration, he turned around and began his warm up.

 

As the session went on, Yuri felt himself feeling increasingly nauseous.

It wasn’t until he got to the locker room afterwards that he felt worse.

_Oh no._

He ran to one of the toilet cubicles and was sick.

He emerged afterwards, having flushed, shaking and making his way to the sink to wash his hands and rinse his mouth out.

Yuri didn’t spot Victor leaning against the lockers on the far side, watching him, until he turned around.

“Hey.” Yuri greeted weakly.

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, his eyes worried.

He held out his arms and Yuri fell into them, still trembling.

“I feel better now.” Yuri admitted.

“Yuri, I need to ask you something…” Victor sighed, tilting his fiancé’s face up to look at him properly. “I need you to be honest with me; have you been making yourself sick to lose weight?”

Yuri was so shocked by that question, that it took him a while to answer. “No! The thought has never even crossed my mind!” He spluttered. “I’ve been feeling ill lately. I don’t know why.”

“Have you been drinking the water?”

“No of course not. I only drink from the water coolers and bottles.”

“Then maybe Russian food doesn’t agree with you…Maybe we could pick up some other things from the supermarket? They do all sorts of things in there.”

“Maybe…But nothing you’ve given me has tasted bad. And it’s not like spicy or anything!”

“Hmm…” Victor pondered long and hard. “Perhaps you should see a doctor just to be safe.”

Yuri was about to argue, but then closed his mouth. “Okay.” He agreed reluctantly.

“Good. We’ll go home now and I will arrange one for you.” Victor promised, his hands stroking Yuri’s arms in an attempt to soothe the shivering.

Yuri nodded wordlessly as they both gathered up their things and exited the locker room to head home.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Victor had managed to book an appointment for Yuri that afternoon.

It was late in the day, and they were the last appointment.

Victor had insisted on coming along for support, and now they were sat on squashy chairs in the empty waiting room, which, for some reason, smelled faintly and not unpleasantly of bubblegum.

“This doctor’s office is attached to the hospital,” Victor explained. “It’s the best one in the area; that’s why I come here.”

Yuri nodded, and then heard his name being called by a strong, female Russian accent.

The two men stood and followed the doctor through the doorway, and into her office.

“Hello Victor, welcome back to St Petersburg.” She greeted, and then turned to Yuri. “You must be Yuri Katsuki.”

“That’s me.” He answered, a little shyly.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Dr Vasilek. Now, I understand you’ve been suffering a lot of sickness lately?”

“Yeah, a few times anyway.”

“Any other symptoms?”

“Um…Mainly just the sickness, a little light-headedness I guess…”

“Okay.” Dr Vasilek typed this all up on her computer, “Any weightloss?”

“No, if anything I think I’ve put on weight. Only a little though.” Yuri answered. “I know it’s not much to go on, but what do you think it could be?”

“Hmm, well like you say, it’s not much to go on. It could be anything from an allergy or intolerance to something, to something more serious. I’ll need you to provide a urine sample.”

She handed Yuri a clean, clear plastic sample bottle from a drawer next to her desk.

“The lavatory is out the door, take a right, and then right again.”

“Thanks.”

Yuri let himself out of the door and followed the Doctor’s directions until he found the restroom.

Locking the door behind him, he did what he had to do, before making his way back to the doctor’s room.

Placing the sample bottle onto the desk, Yuri nervously sat back down and felt Victor’s worried gaze on him.

Dr Vasilek opened another drawer and pulled on some gloves, before taking out a fresh piece of what looked like litmus paper.

She placed it in the sample and waited a moment.

When she looked at it, she frowned.

“That can’t be right.” She murmured, and both Yuri and Victor froze in panic.

The doctor tried again with another two pieces of litmus paper.

“What? What is it?” Victor asked.

Dr Vasilek opened and closed her mouth, resembling a goldfish, but couldn’t get the words out.

Instead, she took off her gloves and discarded of them, washed her hands and then picked up her phone.

“It’s Dr Vasilek from the doctor’s office. I need an ultrasound technician please? Yes, now. I’ll send my patient down immediately.” She hung up.

“Oh god, what’s wrong with me?” Yuri’s voice rose with fear.

“I think you need to see it for yourself.” Dr Vasilek replied, “You won’t believe me if I tell you.”

She led Yuri and Victor through the doctors’ office building, through the double doors, and into the hospital building.

They were taken up a corridor, past the x-ray rooms, and finally reached the ultrasound rooms.

Dr Vasilek knocked on one of the doors, and entered.

“We’re here.” She announced, and another female doctor greeted her. “Yuri, please lay down on the bed. Face up.”

“Um, okay?” Yuri did as he was told, and heard the two women whispering to each other in Russian.

He looked to see if Victor was listening so that he could translate, but the platinum haired man was far too worried about Yuri to notice what was being said around them.

Seconds later, Yuri heard the other doctor switching the machine on.

“Please lift your shirt.” She instructed, and he did so.

He almost leaped out of his skin the moment the cold gel touched his abdomen before the Doppler was rolled over it.

“Have I got something seriously wrong with my stomach?” He asked desperately, “Can somebody please tell me? I don’t speak much Russian, and…”

He trailed off as he spotted Victor’s eyes widening in shock and disbelief.

“What?” Yuri whispered.

Victor couldn’t speak.

He merely nodded at the monitor, and Yuri turned to look.

What _was_ that!?

He squinted hard, trying to get a better look.

“I’ve never seen anything like it in all my 14 years in medicine.” Dr Vasilek said now. “Yuri…You’re expecting.”

 

 

The Japanese man’s brow furrowed.

“Expecting what?” He asked, feebly.

“Is that…?” Victor’s mouth finally worked.

Dr Vasilek and the sonographer both nodded. “A baby.” They said in unison.

Victor was stunned into silence again, and Yuri could do nothing but burst out laughing.

Everyone stared at him.

“Very funny. You really had me there. So what’s really wrong with me?” He asked.

The two women frowned with genuine confusion and spoke in Russian to Victor.

“They aren’t joking.” He translated, still dumbfounded. “They’re going to let you hear the heartbeat.”

Sure enough, within seconds, a rapid thumping noise was emitted from the monitor’s speakers.

“Is that my heart, or…?” Yuri asked, barely above a whisper.

“That is the baby’s heart. You’re at least 9 weeks.” The sonographer said.

“OVER TWO MONTHS!?” Yuri was flabbergasted. “How? What? How is that even possible? Also, I’m a _man!_ ”

“You are.” Dr Vasilek confirmed, “Well…At least in every other way.”

“Excuse me?”

Dr Vasilek spoke in Russian again to the sonographer, who nodded and moved the Doppler around to show various areas of Yuri’s internal body that he’d obviously never seen before.

“You see, Yuri, whilst you have the external male genitalia, and everything else that points to you being male, you also have one ovary here, a fallopian tube, and of course the uterus here.”  Dr Vasilek explained, following the Doppler.

Yuri shook his head in disbelief.

“So…You’re saying that I’m _both_ sexes?”

“Sort of, but not really. You’re still male in every other way. It’s called intersex nowadays. It’s very rare.”

“No kidding!”

Yuri’s heart thumped, and nausea swelled in his stomach.

This was too much.

He leaped off the bed and leaned over the trashcan, vomiting bile.

When he was done, he was shaking.

Fear, anger, disgust, pure panic... He felt it all.

Victor had leapt to his feet, and was gently rubbing Yuri’s back, but Yuri shrugged him off.

“No, this has to be some sick joke!” He shook his head, “You’re using someone else’s ultrasound to trick me, aren’t you? Let me guess, there are cameras in here too, huh?”

“Mr Katsuki, please calm down, it’s not good for the ba…”

“Don’t you _dare_ say ‘baby’. I’m not…I’m a guy. I can’t be... This isn’t happening!”

He started to hyperventilate, and the sonographer took out a paper bag. “Breathe into this.” She gave it to Yuri, “In…And out. And again.”

“I know this must be a lot to take in; you must be frightened.” Dr Vasilek said gently.

Yuri nodded, unable to speak until he could breathe properly.

Victor was still in shock, but was rubbing Yuri’s back.

“But I promise you this is not a joke. Our entire careers are on the line if we pull something like that.” The doctor finished. “Besides, all three litmus papers showed the same result…Pregnancy.”

Her voice was calm and soothing, but firm.

This was actually happening!

“Now then, there are some options, and it’s your choice what to do okay? But might I suggest you think about it properly before making a decision?”

“Okay.” Yuri whispered, finally removing the bag from his face. “What are the options?”

“One: You can go ahead with this pregnancy as normal. Two: You can go ahead with the pregnancy as normal, _but_ have the uh…Female organs…removed a few months afterwards. Three: Go ahead with it and put the child up for adoption. Or four…A termination. If you choose the fourth option, you can also choose to have the surgery to remove the female organs afterwards too, if you want to. Or not, it’s up to you.”

Yuri nodded slowly and swallowed hard. “Okay, I’ll think about it. But just so you know, it’ll probably be option four and the surgery later.”

He heard Victor take a sharp intake of breath behind him, and looked around.

Victor was staring at the floor, biting his lip and looking upset, one hand on the back of his neck.

“Well, like I said, please think about it.” Dr Vasilek said gently, “If you do decide to go ahead with it, we will monitor you very closely.”

Yuri nodded again. “Thanks.”

The sonographer pressed a large card into Yuri’s hand, smiling gently. “Take care, whatever you decide.”

“I will.”

“I will book you in for an appointment in a week’s time.” Dr Vasilek wrote out an appointment card, and handed that to Yuri too. _Thursday at 2pm._

He and Victor thanked both women and left the building from the same way they’d come; through the corridor, through the double doors and back through the doctor’s office.

 

 

Their walk home had been silent, both of them in shock.

Upon returning to the apartment, Yuri sighed and dropped the appointment card and large card onto the kitchen counter, and retreated to the spare room.

“Where are you going?” Victor asked.

“I need a lie down.” Yuri responded.

“Can’t we at least talk about this?”

“I don’t want to discuss it right now, I’m sorry.”

And with that, Yuri had shut the door, and shut his fiancé out; something he hadn’t done in almost a year.

Victor felt a painful tug in his heart, and couldn’t stop his eyes welling up or the lump forming in his throat.

With his head in his hands, he flopped down into a chair at the kitchen table and let the tears come, his shoulders silently shaking.

 

It took a few minutes to compose himself, and he gave the large card a curious glance.

He opened it up, and his mouth fell open a little, his expression softening.

There were two scan photos inside; the black and white fuzzy lines clearly showing a very tiny shape, which was already beginning to look like a little baby.

Both photos were duplicates of the other; clearly done deliberately so that each of them could have one each.

Victor smiled in spite of everything.

He and Yuri had spoken about eventually adopting or surrogacy, but the decision had been made for them, and Victor knew then that the real problem was actually the fact that Yuri’s life had been turned upside down after 24 years of thinking he was all male.

Well, he still was!

He always would be to Victor, but Victor loved him no matter what.

And most importantly, Victor could now begin to already feel love for this tiny human growing inside the man he loved, too.

He marched over to the spare bedroom door and entered without knocking.

The scene in front of him broke his heart.

Yuri was crying into the pillows, and having what looked like another panic attack.

Victor moved swiftly over to the bed and pulled him up gently, holding him tight, rubbing his back.

Together, they rode out the panic attack, until Yuri was just crying with shock and fear.

“I’m so so s-sorry, I’m completely ru-ruining your life!” He sobbed, “I’m a freak! You’re better off without me.”

Victor held his fiancé at arm’s length and tilted his head up so that he could look him in the eye.

“Listen to me!” He said firmly, “You are _not_ a freak! You are amazing, beautiful you. No matter what sex you are. I fell for you. _You._ ”

Yuri wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “But…”

“No buts. I’m shocked, definitely, but I’m not put off. I’m excited.”

“Excited?” Yuri frowned. “You don’t seriously think I’m keeping this thing?”

Victor flinched. “This _thing?_ ” He repeated in an injured tone.

“Sorry. I just…You know what I mean.” Yuri tried to explain, but words failed him.

He looked at Victor, confused and hoping that he’d know what to say.

Instead, the Russian man wordlessly reached into his back jeans pocket and pulled out the scan photo he’d brought in with him, and showed it to Yuri.

Yuri blinked, not understanding.

He’d already seen it on the monitor.

“Why are you showing me?” He asked, “I’ve already seen…”

“ _What_ do you see?” Victor prompted.

Yuri shrugged. “A foetus?”

Good start.

Victor nodded patiently, his arms encircling the dark haired man, holding the photo in front of them both. “Yes…But what distinct features of the foetus can you see?”

Yuri tilted his head.

“Well obviously that’s a head.” He pointed to the large, round grey blob. “And…I think that’s a leg? So that must be another leg…”

Victor nodded. “Can you see the hands?”

Yuri didn’t respond, so Victor tilted his head to the side to see if he could read Yuri’s expression.

He found Yuri’s face soften, his mouth open a little, the same way Victor’s had been when he’d taken a proper first look at the photo, too.

Yuri swallowed. “Yeah, I can see them.” He whispered.

Victor smiled, gently rubbing his thumb over the back of Yuri’s left hand.

He placed a kiss on his temple. “It’s your choice of course. Let me know.”

He stood up ready to leave the room and let Yuri have some space to think, when he felt Yuri tug on his hand.

Victor looked around.

“We wanted a kid eventually, right?” Yuri said in a small voice, and Victor’s heart thumped.

“I think…Maybe…We could go through with this?” Yuri finished, his eyes wet and his lashes starred with tears as he looked up at the taller man.

Victor grinned widely and threw his arms around Yuri, knocking him backwards onto the bed.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I should be careful; you’re protecting something very special in there.” He gently stroked Yuri’s abdomen, and lifted his shirt.

He finally noticed now that the weight gain Yuri had been showing was actually a tiny and neat little bump. It felt hard to touch, but at the same time quite soft.

“I’m going to need a lot of monitoring.” Yuri worried, “And what am I going to do about skating!?”

“I think you need to take a season off, darling.” Victor smiled apologetically. “But next season, I expect you to come back fighting and win gold! Your coach has spoken.”

“Okay.” Yuri agreed, “Can I still skate? Just for a little while. Until I get too heavy.”

Victor frowned. “Hmmm I don’t know…It’s quite dangerous. You know our skates are pretty much knives on boots! Plus your balance will be thrown off, and if you fall too hard, you could hurt yourself and little ребенок.”

“Oh.” Yuri looked sad, “I don’t know what I can do to pass the time then.”

“Aww, I’m sorry my love. Maybe just for a couple more sessions. I’ll tell Yakov and the others.”

“No!” Yuri cried, and Victor looked at him in shock.

“You don’t want me to tell them?” Victor blinked.

“No…Not yet. I need some more time…Can you make up some other excuse? _Please?_ ”

“Are you ashamed?”

“No; I’m just scared. I don’t want the whole world finding out just yet. I need some more time to process this.”

Victor nodded slowly. “Okay, I will do that.”

“Thank you.” Yuri breathed a small sigh of relief.

“So…Does this mean you’ll come back to our bedroom now?” Victor asked hopefully, his icy eyes pleading.

Yuri grinned; Victor was so cute with his facial expressions! “It does. Lead the way, stud.”

Victor took Yuri’s hand as they walked to the main bedroom.

“Less of that ‘stud’ business! I can hardly ravish you now I know you’re with child.”

“I can still have sex, Victor.”

“…Interesting…”

Yuri yelped as Victor picked him up and carefully placed him on their bed, crawling over him.

Victor leaned down to kiss his fiancé, but Yuri stopped him.

“Victor, I literally threw up earlier.”

“So?”

“Can we do this when my mouth doesn’t taste so sour?”

Victor looked like he was about to argue, but stopped himself, considering.

“Of course.” He said eventually.

“Thank you. Like tonight for instance…I’ll make sure I’ve washed my mouth out, and boy are you in for a treat!” Yuri purred.

Victor practically vibrated with anticipation. “I can’t wait!”

 

 

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE WILL NOT BE SKATING THIS SEASON!?” Yakov shouted at Victor.

It was almost a week later, and Victor had finally plucked up the courage to tell his coach that Yuri would not be competing this season.

Unfortunately, Yurio overheard and stomped over.

“Are you serious?! Then why is he here? I can’t believe he retired anyway after what I did for you two, the ungrateful little…”

“Shut up!” Victor growled at the younger boy. “He’s not retiring; he’s just taking this season off by the request of Dr Vasilek.”

“Then what is he doing here now?” Yurio folded his arms.

“I tried to stop him.” Victor responded, which was actually true. “But…”

“You’re his actual coach; you get him off the ice if he isn’t meant to be skating!” Yakov instructed, “Honestly Victor; you’re becoming responsible for a lot of my best skaters being out of action lately. Yourself included!”

Victor swallowed; _Oh coach, you have no idea how true that statement is in this instance!_

“I’m sorry.” He said, innocently. He turned to Yuri.

“Yuri!” He called out, “You’re not supposed to be here. There’s a training session, and remember what the doctor said!”

Yuri sighed; he knew it was coming, but it still upset him.

Now that he wanted to continue skating, it hurt that he wouldn’t be able to compete this upcoming season after all.

After everything he and Victor had spoken about just after the Final…

It brought tears to his eyes.

Well, that and the hormones.

He slowly made his way off the ice, barely noticing the sceptical look that Yurio was shooting him.

 

 

“That was too close!” Yuri breathed, once he and Victor were in the locker room.

“Are you sure you’re alright going back home by yourself?” Victor asked, worriedly. “I’ve been told I need to train, and I have a lot of making up to do to Yakov. I promise I’ll be home as soon as I finish.”

“It’s fine, really.” Yuri reassured. “But if you wouldn’t mind grabbing some food on the way home…?”

“We have food at the apartment.”

“Oh yeah, but that’ll be gone by the time you get back!”

Victor laughed. “Ah, is our little one hungry? It’s already taking after you!”

Yuri shoved Victor playfully. “Shut up!” He chuckled.

They heard the locker room door open and close, and somebody clear their throat.

Turning their heads, they spotted Yurio leaning against the wall, his arms folded.

“Look, you might be able to bullshit to Yakov, but not me. I’m not stupid! I know something is going on, and I want to know what!” He demanded.

Yuri looked worried, but Victor placed a reassuring hand on his arm.

“Yurio, it’s nothing, really.” He instantly felt guilty for referring to the baby as ‘nothing’, but a quick glance at Yuri showed him that he wasn’t fazed by it.

“Yeah right.” The blonde teen scowled. “Why has he been sick as a dog lately, then?” He nodded in Yuri’s direction.

He didn’t get a response.

“Look…Is it something serious?” He asked, his voice lower now and sounding concerned. “Is it terminal?”

“It’s uh…You don’t need to worry.” Yuri sighed.

“I’M NOT A KID!” Yurio yelled. “Why won’t you tell me? I’m asking here because for some stupid reason I actually care.”

Victor and Yuri looked at each other.

“The thing is…” Yuri began, but Victor cut him off:

“Yuri is ill. It’s not terminal but he does need a lot of looking after.” The platinum haired man said quickly.

Yurio’s face fell.

“Can…I mean…Do you need anything? Maybe some more pork cutlet bowl pirozhki?” He asked, awkwardly.

Instantly, Yuri’s mouth began to water. “That’d be great, thank you!”

Yurio nodded.

He turned to leave, but stopped.

“Uh…Get well soon, Yuri.” He said gruffly, before leaving, the door slamming shut behind him.

“That’s the first time he’s ever called me by my proper name.” Yuri murmured.

Victor looked at him. “Are you crying?”

“It’s so touching! That means he actually likes me, right?”

“Oh Yuri!” Victor chuckled softly, “Come here.” He wrapped the shorter man up in a hug.

Yuri wiped his eyes. “Ugh. Sorry, that was so embarrassing.”

“Hormones.” Victor shrugged, “Yes, he likes you. In his own very moody way…I’ll get some food on the way home.”

He planted a kiss on Yuri’s lips. “Be careful, okay?”

“I will.” Yuri promised, picking up his bag and making his way to the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ребенок (rebjónok) - baby/infant.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuri’s appointment was the following day, and as he and Victor waited in the waiting room, they were quietly discussing the conception;

“So if you really are about 9 weeks, or 10 now, then that means it was conceived in December…” Victor calculated. “When could that have been?”

“Uh…Maybe the night we got engaged, or just after.” Yuri shrugged, tearing up a paper towel, nervously.

“Ah. I hope it was that night.”

“Does it matter?”

“No, of course not. But it would be kind of romantic, don’t you think?”

“Mm.”

Victor frowned a little and his shoulders sagged at Yuri’s lack of enthusiasm.

Yuri noticed and his tense expression softened. “I’m sorry,” he sighed, “I’m just nervous and…Well, I don’t know what to expect. I’m still coming to terms with all of this.”

“I know. It’s okay.” Victor stroked Yuri’s arm comfortingly. “Maybe tonight will take your mind off things a little.”

“Tonight?”

“The other Yuri’s birthday…We invited him over, remember?”

“OH SHIT!” Yuri threw his hand over his mouth as some other people in the waiting room shot him a surprised and disgruntled look.

“You didn’t remember?” Victor blinked.

“No! Oh crap, I didn’t get him a present. What do I do?”

“Relax, I bought him something from both of us.” Victor smiled, but Yuri shook his head.

“No, no…I’m sorry, that was really nice of you to do, but he gave me a gift for my birthday back in November. I’ll look like a total ass if I don’t give him something too.” He groaned. “Can we go to the shopping centre on the way home?”

“Of course.” Victor answered giving Yuri a reassuring rub on the back, “So, he got you a gift?”

“Well, he _gave_ me a gift; he didn’t buy it per se. But still, he didn’t have to do that.”

“What was it?”

“Pork cutlet bowl pirozhki. His grandpa made them and he gave some to me as a birthday gift.” Yuri explained.

Victor grinned. “I think he’s warming to you a lot.”

“Right. And I don’t want to ruin that by not getting him anything. What does he even like?”

Victor hummed as he considered this.

“Besides being moody and miserable?” He joked, “He loves cats as you know. Animal print _anything,_ his grandpa, skating, winning…Uh…”

“Otabek!” Yuri said suddenly, causing Victor to look at him in confusion.

“Well, yes I guess they’re classed as best friends now, but…”

“Didn’t you say on Tuesday that he was visiting Russia right now?” Yuri asked.

“Yes, he leaves to go back to Kazakhstan on Saturday. Why?” Victor frowned. “He’s not in St Petersburg though; he’s in Volkhov...”

“How long does it take to get from there to here?”

“About two hours.” And suddenly, Victor caught on. “I can contact him and ask if he can get to the apartment for 8 this evening. I’ll pay for his taxi; the train will take almost twice as long.”

He planted a kiss on Yuri’s lips. “Good thinking, Yuri!”

“But I’ll still get him something just in case that doesn’t work out.” Yuri smiled, feeling better.

At that moment, he was called in to the doctor’s office.

With a quick exchange of looks with Victor, he took a deep breath and they both followed the doctor through the door.

 

 

Dr Smyrnoi was just as friendly as Dr Vasilek, if a little quieter.

She was a midwife, and Yuri still felt uncomfortable about all of this, so he was a little more awkward than usual.

“This is called your booking appointment.” She said, surprising Yuri with an English accent.

“Sorry, um…I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re English, right?” Yuri asked.

The midwife smiled. “Yes. I’m married to a Russian man; we’ve lived over here for six years. I was a midwife back in the UK, too.”

“Oh. Sorry, I just…”

“It’s quite alright. Now then…As yours is a very rare case, we will need to monitor you closely throughout the pregnancy. Oh, that is, if you decided to go ahead with it, of course.”

Yuri and Victor looked at each other, silently confirming this with each other.

“I am. I mean, I have.” Yuri nodded, exhaling.

“I know this is scary for anyone, but it must be even more scary for you.” Dr Smyrnoi sympathised. “I’ll need to ask you some questions though, just to get an idea of how to proceed, and vice versa, okay Mr Katsuki?”

Yuri nodded. “Okay.”

“Great. Um…Well the first question we usually ask women is when their last period was. Did you even get any periods with your uh…Situation…Or?”

“No.” Yuri frowned, “I never had anything like that. Which kinda makes this even weirder for me.”

“Mmhmm…” Dr Smyrnoi wrote this down, “So I take it you haven’t been pregnant before or suffered any miscarriages or stillbirths?”

“No. Oh god, I forgot that could actually happen!” Yuri gasped.

The midwife looked up at him sympathetically, “I’ll be honest, the risk is greater in your situation. But that’s why we’re going to be monitoring you closely, and you’re not to do anything reckless or too strenuous. So your notes here say that you’re a figure skater! You may want to consider retiring for a season…”

“I already have.” Yuri answered, sadly.

He felt Victor’s hand squeeze his, supportively.

“I’m sorry to hear about that. The good news is that you can return next season.” Dr Smyrnoi said, gently.

Yuri nodded wordlessly.

The midwife went on to ask him about diseases that ran in the family, where he planned on having the baby, and gave information on foods to eat and foods to avoid, how to stay healthy and safe… It was an information overload, but he took it all in.

It helped that he was handed a booklet!

After a few minutes of talking, Dr Smyrnoi asked Yuri for a urine sample, and then she’d do a blood test when he returned from the bathroom.

 

Once everything was done, she spoke again;

“Right, now if you’d like to follow me to the ultrasound rooms, we can…”

“Wait, I thought dating scans were done later?” Yuri frowned, recalling something he’d read online.

“Most of the time, they are.” The midwife confirmed, “But since we’re part of the hospital and you need regular checking and monitoring, we’ll just combine the two. It’ll be easier.”

“Oh, okay…” Yuri nodded slowly, as he and Victor followed her down the corridor to the ultrasound rooms.

They were led into a vacant one, and waited for the monitor to load up.

At last, the scan was under way.

The gel felt cold against Yuri’s skin, and he flinched when it was applied.

The Doppler was rolled around his stomach, until finally it showed what they were looking for.

Victor audibly gasped. “It’s already changed a lot since the last time, and that was only a week ago! Look!” He pulled out the last scan photo from his wallet, and the midwife laughed.

“The first two trimesters do show the most dramatic changes,” She explained, as she took some measurements. “Hmm…I’d say you’re ten weeks exactly. It would’ve taken about a week for fertilisation, so…” She paused to scribble down dates. “I’d guess that conception took place around the 20th of December.”

“After the Grand Prix Final.” Victor whispered. “After the banquet.”

“You forget most things, but _that_ you remember?” Yuri asked, amused.

“How could I forget?” Victor replied, trying to sound his usual confident self, but Yuri spotted the startling shade of magenta he was turning.

“Yeah, well now you have a nice reminder of that night.” Yuri breathed.

Victor grinned and grabbed Yuri’s hand, kissing the ring. “We both do.”

 

 

Victor was as good as his word, and managed to get in touch with Otabek and tell him of their plan to surprise Yurio that night.

“Honestly, I don’t mind paying for the taxi myself.” He said.

“No, it’s all taken care of.” Victor reassured.

“Thank you Victor. It will be great to see him.” Otabek cracked the first genuine smile that Victor or Yuri had ever seen from him.

They agreed and arranged for the taxi to pick Otabek up from where he was staying in Volkhov, and drop him right at the door of their apartment complex, with Victor and Yuri both splitting the price of the taxi fare.

Yuri had also found an ideal gift for Yurio in the shopping centre on the way home.

They’d picked up some more groceries, and were cooking in the kitchen, preparing for the evening.

“I thought we were just having a quiet evening in?” Yuri frowned as he saw Victor finish yet another batch of cakes, and cover them with clear wrap so that Makkachin wouldn’t eat them.

“We are, but people always eat a little too much on their birthdays.” Victor replied. “Even I do! I just work it off afterwards.”

“I have literally never heard of you needing to work off _anything_!” Yuri rolled his eyes.

“I guess I just have a fast metabolism, too?” Victor shrugged, grinning in his usual adorable way.

“Lucky you.” Yuri grumbled.

He was almost instantly swept off his feet by an over-excited Victor, who had decided to do a jokey version of a waltz with him across the kitchen. “Aw, stop being a grumpy pants!” He sang, “Tonight we party!”

“No, no we don’t. There will only be four of us… Victor, please can you stop spinning me before I throw up?”

Victor let Yuri go and looked worried as the younger man steadied himself on the kitchen island, taking deep breaths.

“Sorry, I was just…” But Victor was cut off as Yuri sped off towards the bathroom.

He returned a few minutes later. “Nothing happened, but I did warn you!” Yuri croaked.

Looking up, he saw that his older fiancé looked a little sad, and he instantly felt guilty and hugged Victor, nuzzling into his neck.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m so moody. Well…Actually, I do. But…”

“It’s okay. Someone is being a непослушный маленький ребенок!” Victor crooned as he knelt down to talk to Yuri’s bump and plant a kiss on it.

“Okay…One: this feels really weird. Two: what did you just say?” Yuri asked, “I haven’t learned that much Russian yet, so...”

Victor stood up again. “It means ‘mischievous little baby’, or ‘naughty little baby’. Both apply.” He smiled.

The Japanese man let out a small laugh and nodded his head. “Yep. That seems about right. You know, I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to this. It’s still so surreal and weird.”

“It’ll take some time, but you will.” Victor replied, confidently.

“Oh, and another thing…If you’re going to teach the baby Russian, then I think it’s only fair that I teach it Japanese.” Yuri decided, “Hmm…But maybe its main language should be English, since that’s what we use to speak to each other and most of our friends…”

Victor laughed. “That’s fair.”

He leaned down for a kiss, and was met in the middle as Yuri tilted his head up.

They made out in the kitchen for a few minutes, and then heard the intercom buzzer go off.

Victor strode over to answer it.

“It’s me.” Yurio’s voice responded on the other end of the phone.

“Oh, hello birthday boy! I’m letting you in now.” Victor pressed the button and replaced the receiver. “He’s here!” He whisper-shouted at Yuri, who dove behind the kitchen island whilst Victor ducked behind the sofa.

Moments later, they heard footsteps at the door.

They were about to jump up and shout ‘surprise’, when Yurio beat them to speaking;

“I can see you both. Victor’s behind the couch, Yuri’s behind the kitchen island.”

Both men stood up looking a little deflated.

Victor composed himself quickly. “Happy birthday!” He said, grinning broadly.

“Thanks. Uh…You didn’t need to do all of this…” Yurio looked around at the living room, which was covered in balloons and a huge banner.

He spotted the food, however, and his eyes visibly widened.

Yuri followed his gaze and chuckled. “Help yourself.”

All three of them tucked into the food happily, whilst Victor switched on the games console; he’d promised Yurio a game on Kinect Sports, and the teenager was looking excited and ready to win, as always.

“Are you playing, Katsuki?” Yurio asked Yuri, who was sitting on the sofa, watching longingly.

The dark haired man shook his head. “Oh…No thanks, I’m good.”

His expression told another story though, and Yurio frowned at him. “Come on, you’re a sportsman! I challenge you! This isn’t as strenuous as skating.”

Yuri desperately wanted to play, so before Victor could protest or make up an excuse for him, he jumped to his feet. “You’re so on!”

He tried to ignore Victor’s worried and pleading stare burning into the side of his head, as he stood next to Yurio.

“Alright, the first one is soccer. I used to play this a little bit before I made my senior debut.” Yurio grinned.

“No wonder you’re so accomplished at kicking things. And people!” Yuri muttered.

Yurio turned pink, having heard what Yuri said. “Ahem…Yeah, well…”

The mini-game started, and Yuri was surprised to find that he was pretty good, but Yurio ultimately won that round.

The bowling mini-game was easy, and Yuri won that.

Next was track and field; more precisely, hurdles.

Victor looked worriedly at Yuri. He didn’t want him jumping with precious cargo onboard, especially given the increased risks he was facing.

Before the countdown even started, Victor leapt up and took Yuri’s place.

Yurio paused the game. “Victor, what the hell?!” He demanded, his face as incredulous as Yuri’s.

“Sorry. Uh…Yuri can’t really jump around…” Victor threw an apologetic look at his fiancé, whose initial annoyance was now replaced by understanding. “Not in his condition.”

“It isn’t much. This is a family game! Kids play this!” Yurio frowned. “He’ll be fine.”

“No, it’s okay, honestly.” Yuri stepped in, “I’m kind of exhausted anyway.” He exchanged a look with Victor.

Yurio didn’t miss it.

“What is going on? He can’t be that sick because otherwise he’d be in hospital, right? And you wouldn’t be inviting me over for my birthday! He wouldn’t have been skating at all yesterday. Something fishy is going on here!” He looked annoyed as he looked from one to the other.

His eyes settled on Yuri, and narrowed. “Well? Are you going to tell me or do I have to kick it out of you?!”

“NO! Don’t kick it, please!” Yuri burst out, without thinking, as he clutched his abdomen and backed off slightly.

Yurio looked alarmed. “’It’? What’s ‘it’?” He asked now, in a calmer voice.

Yuri’s eyes dropped to the floor. “Ou-our baby.” He whispered.

The room fell silent.

“Baby?” Yurio questioned slowly. “You’ve adopted?”

Yuri shook his head.

“Surrogate then?” The teenager asked.

Yuri shook his head again, and looked up at Victor. “Show him the photo.” He said in a small voice.

Victor wordlessly entered their bedroom and returned seconds later, holding out the scan photo to the young, blonde skater.

Yurio took the photo and looked, his brow pulling together in a frown of confusion.

He read the name at the top; _Katsuki, Yuri._

The name was followed by Yuri’s date of birth, and the date of the scan photo – today.

Yuri Plisetsky was not often lost for words, but this…This knocked his entire vocabulary right out of him!

He merely shot a shocked glance at Yuri, who was now joined by a protective Victor with his arms around him, ready.

Yurio handed Victor the photo back wordlessly, as Victor explained what they had been told at the hospital the week before.

Everything.

“Please don’t tell _anyone_. I mean it.” Yuri whispered.

Yurio swallowed, trying to find the words. “I won’t. I promise.” He croaked out, at last, still looking shell-shocked.

It was at that moment that the intercom sounded again, pulling them all out of the awkward moment.

Victor answered it again, and buzzed the door open.

“We have a surprise for you, Yurio.” He said, lamely.

“Another one!?” Yurio breathed, his hand running through his hair.

“This one, you’ll like.” Victor promised.

Seconds later, the door opened and Otabek stood there, greeting Victor and Yuri politely.

Yurio’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“Otabek!” He ran forward, and went to hug his friend, who looked just as surprised as Victor and Yuri did.

Yurio pulled back awkwardly. “Uh…I thought you were in Volkhov?”

“These two invited me over for your birthday. We all wanted to surprise you.” Otabek responded. “This is for you. Happy birthday.” He handed his younger friend a gift bag, and Victor ushered him in, offering food and drink.

Yuri caught Victor’s eye and smiled weakly.

Victor slipped into the bedroom with him as Yurio caught up with his best friend in the living room.

 

“Are you okay?” Victor asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

“Yeah.” Yuri sighed. “I did want to keep it secret for a bit longer, but…”

Victor nodded, understanding. “Sorry. He is persistent. Do you want to rest? I can take the rest of it from here by myself if you need to take some time out.”

Yuri shook his head. “No, but thank you. I’ll be fine. After all…” He picked up the gift for Yurio ready to take into the other room, “It’s kind of a party, right?” 

 


	6. Chapter 6

****

When the couple returned to the living room, they found Yurio pretty much sitting on Otabek’s lap, their heads close together in conversation.

On spotting Yuri and Victor, they sprang apart.

“Uh…We wanted to give you your presents.” Yuri broke the uncomfortable silence, handing the wrapped gift to the blonde teen and pulling up a kitchen stool to sit on.

Victor passed Yurio another wrapped parcel, and sat beside Yuri on another stool.

The young Russian unwrapped the first present, and his mouth formed an ‘o’ of surprise as he pulled out a faux-leather jacket with animal print sleeves.

“This is so cool!” He gasped, trying it on. “Thank you!”

“I’m glad you like it.” Yuri beamed.

“Open mine next!” Victor bounced slightly with anticipation as he watched his younger rinkmate tear off the paper before bursting out laughing.

Yurio held up a dark blue hoodie with cat ears on the hood. “This is great! Thank you Victor.” He laughed.

He felt Otabek nudge him gently, nodding at the gift bag he’d brought with him.

Yurio started to open the present inside, and pulled out a signed CD and t-shirt of his favourite rock band.

“Thank you ‘Bek! How did you know!?” He gasped, flinging himself at his friend.

“Unf! You told me.” Otabek replied in a strangled voice from where he was being hugged too hard. “There’s something else in there, too.”

“Oh.” Yurio peered inside the bag and turned pink, looking at Otabek, who just smiled.

“The answer is yes.” He said quietly, and turned even redder.

Yuri and Victor looked puzzled, exchanging a confused glance at each other and shrugging.

But they let it slide…After all, they were keeping a pretty big secret too!

“Thanks everyone for tonight.” Yurio announced, squirming a little, “Victor, can we put this on?” he held up the CD.

“Sure. Just not too loud…Neighbours.” Victor nodded, checking the clock.

He showed the boy how to load the CD into his stereo, and then turned to see if Yuri was okay.

‘Are you alright?’ He mouthed at his fiancé.

Yuri nodded and grinned broadly, getting up and joining the others.

 

 

“NOOOOO!!!!”

Victor almost choked on his drink after hearing Yuri shouting.

He ran into the bedroom.

“Are you okay? What happened?” Victor panicked as he flung the door open, and then looked surprised to find Yuri standing in front of the walk-in closet, crying.

“I can’t get these damn jeans on!” Yuri wept. “Or any of those!” He pointed to a pile discarded on the floor.

It was only a couple of weeks later, and despite a slightly slow start, he was definitely showing now.

12 weeks.

His sickness had subsided, but the bump was getting harder to hide.

“Oh…It’s okay, we can get you some more.” Victor smiled. “We’ll go shopping.”

“And what am I supposed to wear out? My underwear? Should I go naked?!” Yuri wailed.

“Well, I’d enjoy that.” Victor joked, but Yuri just looked at him, bewildered.

“I’m staying here. I’ll only outgrow whatever we get today anyway in a few weeks, so what’s the point?” The Japanese man sank onto the bed.

“What about sweatpants?” Victor suggested, checking in his fiancé’s side of the closet and pulling out a pair of black ones.

“But I’ll look sloppy.” Yuri pouted.

“Nobody will care what you’re wearing.”

“ _I’ll_ care!”

“Right…” Victor rubbed his neck, thinking. “Um…Look, you stay here and I’ll find you something. Okay?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“No, not really.” Victor smiled. “I’ll even get you your favourite from O’keй.” He added, referencing the large supermarket nearby.

 

Yuri’s mouth watered instantly; currently his favourite was beef burger, which usually wasn’t his choice of food at all, but…Cravings were cravings.

 

“Yes please! Oh and some of those Polar waffle cake things, whatever they’re called?”

“You’re supposed to be eating healthily. I’m not sure if…”

“Pleeeeaaase?” Yuri pulled a perfect imitation of Victor’s signature puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” Victor rolled his eyes, his smile betraying his faux-annoyance. “Only because I can’t resist those puppy eyes.” He kissed Yuri on the lips.

“Here,” Yuri handed Victor some money.

“It’s okay; I’ve got it.” Victor protested, declining the offering as he wrapped his scarf around his neck. “I’ll be back soon.”

Before he left the room, he bent down to place his hand on Yuri’s stomach. “You be good in there!”

And with that, the tall silver-haired man had picked up his wallet and keys, and was exiting the apartment.

 

 

Upon his return, Victor almost collided with Yurio, who was too busy texting to look where he was going.

“Hey! Watch where you’re…Oh. It’s you. Hi Victor.”

“Hello.”

“Uh…You need a hand?” Yurio asked, nodding at the shopping bags.

“Thanks.” Victor handed him one of the lighter bags, and led him inside the building. “I see you’re wearing the jacket Yuri got you.”

Yurio looked down. “Yeah. It’s cool! He didn’t need to do that.”

“You gave him a gift for his birthday, didn’t you?”

“Yeah but it was only a pork cutlet bowl pirozhki. Nothing this expensive…I don’t exactly deserve it after…” The teenager paused.

Victor looked at him with surprise.

“He considers you a friend, whether you like it or not.” He said, walking up the stairs ahead of Yurio. “He always has.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” Yurio sighed, “I kind of regret being such a douche to him.”

Victor grinned. “I’m glad to hear it! I knew you’d warm to him eventually.”

“Yuri’s cool.” The blonde boy muttered. “He’s been a friend, even though I’ve been an ass.”

“What’s brought all of this on?” Victor questioned. “Is it now that you don’t have him as a rival this season?”

“NO!” Yurio snapped, and Victor looked at him, amused. “I just…I’ve grown up.”

“Well I’m glad to hear it. Here we are…Are you coming in?”

“Yeah, sure.”

The two of them walked into the living room, which was now filled with black bags full of clothes.

Yuri was carrying a pile of his jeans out of the bedroom, moodily, and dumped them into a bag.

“Yuri…What are you doing?” Victor frowned.

“These are going.” He sniffed, “I can’t fit in any of them, so what’s the point?”

“You’ll fit in them again once the baby is here.”

“THAT ISN’T FOR ANOTHER SIX MONTHS!”

Yurio quietly placed the shopping bags on the floor; “Well, it’s been nice seeing you, but I have to go. Practice.”

“We were both at practice this morning.” Victor narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah well, Yakov is breathing down my neck about keeping up to scratch with last season. Gotta go!” And before anyone could stop him, Yurio had gone, shutting the door behind him.

Victor sighed, opening the door and shouting down the stairs: “Thanks for the help!”

He went back inside the apartment and folded his arms. “Yuri, stop.”

The dark haired man looked up, his face red and eyes wet. “But…But nothing fits me, Victor.” He said, barely above a whisper, tears threatening again.

“Come here. See what I picked up.” Victor coaxed gently.

“Okay.” Yuri sniffed, wandering over and sitting beside his fiancé on the sofa.

“I found some of these; they’re elasticated.” Victor held up several pairs of jeans.

“Are these women’s jeans?”

“No, they’re men’s. Just…They’re um…”

“For fat people!?” Yuri burst into tears, and Victor looked alarmed.

“No!” He waved his hands frantically, “They’re just…Bigger. That’s all.”

But Yuri was still unconvinced.

“Hey, look! I got you the burgers you wanted. And the wafer cakes.” Victor sang, emptying the grocery bags onto the kitchen counter.

“To make me even fatter, huh? So I can fit into those…Fat person jeans!? Well thanks. Thanks a lot!” Yuri ran to the bedroom and slammed the door.

Victor stood there blinking for a moment.

He gingerly approached the bedroom door; “Yuri? Darling? You’ve got it wrong. I just wanted you to eat the food you and baby like, and you to have some comfortable clothes! You’re not fat! Just pregnant. Can you come out?”

He waited a few seconds, wondering if Yuri was even listening.

He was about to walk away when the door opened again.

“I’m sorry. You did such a nice thing for me, and I’m so grumpy and stuff. I’m really grateful and sorry…” Yuri kissed him lovingly, before pulling away and looking at Victor seductively. “Can I thank you properly? I want you so bad.”

“Um…Well I’ve left the meat out on the counter, and I should really put it in the…”

“Okay, you do that and then you come back and put _your_ meat in _me._ Don’t be long.”

Yuri sat on the bed, and Victor hovered in the doorway in disbelief.

_They weren’t joking about mood swings!_

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Makkachin barking, and he turned to look.

The brown poodle had smelled the meat, even in its packaging, and was gazing up at the kitchen counter, drooling.

Victor hurried to put the food in the fridge before it was devoured by his beloved dog, and set down a fresh bowl of food for him instead.

Victor returned to the bedroom and took a deep breath, before noticing that Yuri had fallen asleep.

He chuckled softly to himself as he gently slipped onto the bed and put his arms around his fiancé.

 

 

 

Yuri’s next appointment took place three days later.

Victor was almost late due to being at the rink, practicing.

He ran into the waiting room, panting, and still in his sweats.

“Sorry I’m late. We over-ran.”

“It’s okay.” Yuri replied, “How was it?”

“Oh, you know. The same as usual…We don’t start officially training until next week, so it was just basic, really.”

Yuri nodded. “Um…Does this mean you’ll be spending more time down at the rink?” He asked quietly.

Victor looked at him. “A little, yes. I’m sorry. I know this isn’t ideal as you’re going into your second trimester…” He bit his lip. “Maybe I should take another season off, or retire completely?”

“No!” Yuri spluttered, “Don’t you dare! You belong on the ice.”

“But I also belong with you, and we’re going to become a family in a few months.”

“No, Victor.”

Before Victor could say anything else, Yuri was called in.

Sweeping his dark hair out of his face, the Japanese man got to his feet and stalked off into the office with Dr Smyrnoi.

Victor followed on behind.

“How are you feeling this week?” The midwife asked.

“Uh…Moody, emotional, hungry…” Yuri checked the symptoms off on his fingers.

“Tired.” Victor put in, “He’s been sleeping a lot more.”

“Oh yeah, I’ve been exhausted!” Yuri confirmed.

“Have you had any problems at all?” Dr Smyrnoi asked next.

“No, not that I know of. No pains or anything.”

“Great! Now, we’ll give you a quick scan just to make sure everything is okay, and see if baby is growing well.”

“Oh it is.” Yuri laughed awkwardly, “I’ve definitely got bigger, and nothing fits me anymore.”

“Well, we’ll just check anyway.” The midwife said kindly, leading them to the ultrasound room.

It didn’t take long before Yuri was laying on the bed, the Doppler rolling over his abdomen.

“Ah, lovely!” Dr Smyrnoi smiled, “It’s growing nicely!”

“Wow!” Victor’s mouth fell open, “It’s looking like a real baby now!”

“It _is_ a real baby.” Yuri laughed.

“You know what I mean. Oh look! It’s blowing a bubble!” Victor leapt out of his seat like an excitable puppy. “And it’s waving! Can’t you feel it?”

“No.” Yuri shook his head, watching the monitor.

“It usually takes a while for the baby’s movements to be felt; usually somewhere between 16-20 weeks.” The midwife said.

“Oh.” Victor’s face fell. “Well, we can see it for now.”

“You certainly can! Now then…You’re 12 weeks and 5 days, Yuri. I’ll print a couple of photos for you.”

She took some screengrabs and printed them out, placing them into a card frame and handing them to Victor.

“Now then…Yuri, we need to discuss the birth. As you know, you don’t have a…um…Well, a vagina. So of course, a natural birth is out of the question. You’ll need to undergo a caesarean.” Dr Smyrnoi explained. “We can arrange it for 39 weeks, but if labour starts before then, you’ll need an emergency C-section.”

Yuri said nothing, his eyes widening in horror.

He knew this would happen, but hearing it made it all the more frightening.

“…Yuri?” Victor leaned forward and put his hand on Yuri’s. “Are you okay?”

“Uh huh.” The younger man replied, swallowing.

“Unfortunately this is the only way it can be done. Otherwise…” The midwife trailed off.

“Otherwise it could kill me, right?” Yuri whispered.

Victor looked alarmed.

“We _will_ perform a caesarean.” Dr Smyrnoi promised, “I promise you we won’t let that happen.”

“Okay.” Yuri squeaked.

He barely registered much else for the rest of the appointment; thankfully Victor was taking notes on his phone, having sensed that Yuri was panicking and wouldn’t be taking much information in right now, if any at all!

They left the hospital and walked in silence back home.

Victor held Yuri’s hand and ran his thumb over the back, stroking the ring.

“They’ll take care of you.” He said, “And so will I. I promise, Yuri. I won’t let anything happen to either of you.”

Yuri nodded lamely.

“Do you want to go and grab some food?” Victor asked.

“No, thank you. If you’re hungry, then you can go. I’ve lost my appetite.” Yuri answered weakly.

“I’m not hungry either.” Victor admitted. “I just thought…”

“I know.” Yuri gave a small smile. “Thanks anyway.”

 

They arrived home and Yuri excused himself, heading into the main bathroom to have a bath.

Victor knocked at the bathroom door a few minutes later, holding a bottle.

“I just found some bath oil. It’s lavender…Apparently it’s good for stress. Would you like some?”

“That’d be great, thanks!” Yuri accepted gratefully as he opened the door, still in his t-shirt. “Uh…Do you want to join me?”

Victor blinked.

It had been a couple of weeks since they’d showered together, and now Yuri wanted to bathe with him – they hadn’t done this yet.

Victor knew that showering together was mostly sensual, but as for bathing?

He wasn’t sure what the implications here were.

“Yeah, sure.” He agreed, regardless. “I’ll just grab a towel.”

 

He returned to the bathroom a few minutes later with two large, soft bath towels.

Yuri was already in the water, mostly hidden under the bubbles.

Victor smiled; _he’s adorable!_ He thought to himself as he undressed.

“How are we going to do this?” He asked, uncertainly.

“Oh…Uh…” Yuri frowned, getting up. “I can lean back against you if you want?”

“Good call.” Victor got down into the bath, and parted his legs so that Yuri could fit between them.

His arms encircled his fiancé as he leaned back against his chest.

Yuri sighed contentedly. “This is much better.”

“Do you feel better now?” Victor asked softly.

“Yeah, thanks. You were right, this lavender stuff works wonders!”

“I’m glad.”

“Um Victor?”

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry I’ve been so moody with you and stuff.” Yuri said, “I really don’t mean to take everything out on you. You’ve been amazing, and I…”

He was stopped by Victor’s lips pressing against his in a loving kiss.

“It’s alright. I understand.” Victor replied after they broke apart. “I know you don’t mean it. This is a weird situation for us, but more so for you. You’re bound to be all over the place.”

Yuri rested his head on Victor’s chest and sighed with relief. “Tell me about it! I just don’t want to ruin your career. Again.”

“You didn’t ruin it in the first place. I chose to take time off; nobody made me!” Victor reassured him, “Besides, becoming your coach in the first place was the best thing I ever did.”

Yuri blushed and looked down, before turning his head for a kiss.

The two men made out for a little while in the bath, and it wasn’t long before Yuri’s elbow brushed against something hard…

He and Victor both looked down.

“Sorry!” Victor chuckled. “Just ignore it.”

“Oh hell no.” Yuri grinned, “We haven’t had sex in, what? Two weeks? Come on.”

He stood up and held his hand out.

Victor grabbed it, and both of them wrapped themselves in their towels before making their way to the bedroom, attached at the lips.

 

“I’m topping.” Yuri said between kisses as they both fell onto the bed.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Victor raised an eyebrow.

“Yes! I’m doing it. Come on…Lie down.”

“It feels strange. I mean you’re pregnant, and…”

“Victor, just lie down please.”

A small laugh erupted from Victor’s mouth, and he did as he was asked. “You’re so bossy!” He teased.

Yuri leaned down over him and looked him in the eyes. “I’ve wanted to do this for weeks. You’re in for a treat.” He purred.

Victor smiled seductively. “I don’t doubt that for a second. Take me, Yuri…but carefully.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Shhh.”

 

 

Victor was ruined.

His hair was a complete mess, and he was sweating and panting.

“I did warn you.” Yuri said apologetically.

“You did.” Victor breathed heavily, smoothing his hair down. “There’s that infamous stamina of yours! I have never known you to be so kinky though! Well…Actually…”

“If you mention that time I got wasted at the banquet, I will seriously take back what I just did to you.” Yuri warned, and Victor closed his mouth, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

Yuri was about to say something, when he suddenly winced and looked down at his stomach.

Victor followed his gaze.

“Is something wrong? Are you feeling pain?” He asked worriedly.

“No…It felt like…I can’t explain it. Bubbles? Or fluttering. Like tiny wings.” Yuri frowned.

“Forgive me for asking this but do you think it’s um…wind?” Victor asked awkwardly.

“No. I know what that feels like!” Yuri laughed lightly, “This is new.”

“Does it hurt?”

“No, not at all.”

“Can I feel it?”

“Hmm, I doubt it.” Yuri answered sadly, “It’s quite light even to me. Sorry baby.”

Victor blinked, his eyes widening. “You just called me baby!”

“You call me baby…”

“Yes, but this is the first time you’ve called me that.” Victor flung his arms around Yuri’s upper body and nuzzled into his hair.

“Oh. I meant to ask you…The wedding. Maybe we should move it forward. We could just do it in a small registry office or a town hall. What do you think?” Victor asked, pulling back to look Yuri in the eyes.

Yuri opened his mouth, but didn’t say anything.

He looked down.

“What’s wrong? Don’t you want to?” Victor asked.

“I do, but…It’s kind of a cop-out, right?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that I’d hoped we’d have a proper wedding, with all our friends and families there. And…I wanted our first dance to be on the ice. I wanted us to skate to Stand by Me again.” Yuri bit his lip sadly. “But…You know, it’s not all about me. If you want to get married and have a small ceremony, then I’m happy with that.”

“I’m not.” Victor confessed, surprising the dark haired man.

“Really?”

“I prefer your idea. I actually want the same thing.”

“So should we do it next year?” Yuri asked.

Victor nodded slowly. “Yes, I think so. At least then we’ll be able to do it all properly.”

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all. It sounds perfect. Besides, by then we’ll have a little someone to share it with.” Victor smiled at Yuri, who returned the smile.

“I love you.” The Japanese man said, resting his head on Victor’s chest.

“I love you too.” Victor replied, planting a kiss on Yuri’s black hair.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

April became very lonely for Yuri most of the time…

Victor was back training again, and although it didn’t take up _all_ of his time, it certainly took up most of it.

Yuri was in the apartment by himself with Makkachin, gazing out of the window.

If he had his glasses on, he could see the rink from up here.

Today, though, he didn’t have them on, so all he could see was a blur.

He couldn’t be bothered to put his contacts in, either.

Yuri sighed to himself, wondering if he should text one of his other friends, but realised they’d all have started training now, too.

Either that or the time difference wherever they were meant they’d be asleep.

“Wuff!” Makkachin made a noise behind Yuri, and tilted his head uncertainly, whining a little.

The brown poodle could sense his other master’s sadness, and placed a paw on Yuri’s leg.

“Sorry, boy.” Yuri breathed. “I’m just lonely.”

Makkachin laid his head on Yuri’s leg now and whined quietly.

“I should take you for a walk, huh?” Yuri smiled weakly.

He got slowly to his feet and took the dog’s leash off the hook on the wall.

Makkachin skipped and danced excitedly when he saw the lead and collar in Yuri’s hands.

Yuri tied the collar onto the dog’s neck, and fastened the leash.

He grabbed his keys and some doggie bags, and let himself and Makkachin out of the apartment and down the stairs, out of the main doors.

 

Yuri decided to take Makkachin over to the rink to see if he could see Victor.

He had opted for a loose-fitting sweater and jacket; they still hadn’t told everyone about the baby, despite Yuri now being 17 weeks, and the bump being harder to hide.

He hadn’t felt any moving or kicking yet; still just small flutters.

Makkachin was in the lead, gently pulling ahead, searching for a spot to relieve himself.

Yuri got the bag ready and waited, looking around him to see if Victor had left yet.

Makkachin finished and Yuri tried to bend down to clear up the mess.

“You want some help with that?”

Yuri looked up, and spotted Yurio walking towards him.

“Oh, uh…Thanks.” Yuri accepted, straightening up again.

Yurio took one of the bags and used it to pick up the mess, tossing it in the dog bin afterwards.

“Thanks again. You didn’t need to do that.” Yuri said.

“It’s nothing. Victor shouldn’t have you bending over picking up crap whilst you’re…You know.” Yurio replied as he and Yuri wandered into the public toilets so that the younger could wash his hands.

“He didn’t make me.” Yuri answered, “I had to take Makkachin out at some point. Um, where is Victor anyway?”

“Still at the rink. I’m meeting my grandpa.” Yurio told him, “He said he’d be leaving soon and heading to the supermarket if you wanted to catch him. I can take the mutt back for you?”

“Oh, it’s okay thanks. I don’t want to make you late for your grandpa…”

“You won’t. I’m not meeting him for another half hour.”

“Um…”

“I want to help.” Yurio said in a small voice, looking away awkwardly.

He was still having trouble being so nice to people, but Yuri could see that he was definitely making an effort, and he didn’t want to offend him or put him off.

“Well, if you’re sure, that’d be great. Thank you.” Yuri responded, and was rewarded with a genuine smile from the 16 year old.

“Victor gave me a spare key just after my birthday,” The blonde boy explained as Yuri handed him Makkachin’s leash. “Since I’m the only other person who knows about…Um…Well, he gave me a spare key and asked me to help you if you needed it.”

Yuri’s spirits plummeted a little. _Oh. So Victor asked him to be nice? He doesn’t actually like me?_

“Oh. Thanks.” He answered in a slightly strangled voice.

Yurio seemed to sense that Yuri had got the wrong idea; “I _want_ to help.” He insisted. “Do you really think that I wouldn’t say no if I didn’t want to do something?” He grinned.

Yuri relaxed.

“Well, thank you.” He smiled in return.  “Have a good time with your grandpa.”

“And you have a good time with Victor.”

With that, Yurio turned around and led Makkachin back home, bounding along happily beside the teenager.

 

Yuri headed off towards O’keй, and spotted his fiancé just about to cross the road.

He hurried over as fast as his bump would allow.

“Victor!”

The silver-haired man spun around at the mention of his name.

“Hello handsome!” He beamed, genuinely happy to see Yuri. He planted a kiss on his cheek. “Where were you going?”

“I took Makkachin for a walk, then bumped into Yurio. He said you were going to the supermarket after training, so he offered to take Makkachin home for me if I wanted to meet you.” Yuri explained.

Victor smiled. “I missed you today. The ice isn’t the same without you.”

“I missed you too.” Yuri replied as they crossed the road together. “I get so lonely in the apartment.”

He hadn’t meant to make Victor feel sad or guilty, but the older man looked downcast.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, no! Don’t be. This is your career; I’m not standing in the way of it anymore.” Yuri protested. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“You never were in the way.” Victor answered, “And you should be free to voice how you feel. I wish I could be with you all the time.”

And he meant it, sincerely.

The two of them reached the store and walked in through the automatic doors, Victor selecting a basket from inside the doorway.

“Do you want to sit down whilst I’m in here?” Victor asked, nodding towards some seats at the front of the store.

Yuri shook his head. “No, I’m okay thanks, I’m feeling pretty energised. Plus I want to look at all the food!”

Victor laughed. “Hungry?”

“Like you wouldn’t believe.”

“What are you craving today?”

“The same as usual.”

“Yuri, your ‘usual’ changes every week!” Victor chuckled.

“It’s not my fault. This kid is very indecisive and particular…Like somebody else I know!” His eyes sparkled with mischief, and Victor mock-glared at him, laughing.

“I am insulted!” He joked.

They headed down the vegetable aisle first, and Yuri found himself drawn mostly to the onions and peppers.

The smell was overpowering and his mouth watered as he stared at them, much like Makkachin would stare at a steak!

Victor spotted Yuri being mesmerised by the vegetables and sniggered to himself, before selecting two clear plastic bags from the dispenser, and choosing some onions and peppers.

“How did you know?” Yuri asked.

“You had the same look that Makkachin has whenever he smells meat.” Victor grinned, “Minus the drool, but barely!”

Yuri blushed a little.

“What did you want for dinner tonight?” Victor asked now.

“Oh…Uh, whatever you want is fine.” Yuri replied.

“Hmm, I was thinking maybe Stroganoff…”

“OH MY GOD, YES!”

Victor blinked at Yuri’s enthusiasm, and a bubble of laughter erupted from his mouth. “So that’s a definite yes then, hmm?”

“Uh…Yeah. Please.” Yuri responded, flushing furiously with embarrassment at his over-enthusiastic outburst.

 

The couple picked out some more food and ingredients for that night’s dinner, before making their way to the checkout.

Victor caught Yuri eyeing a bottle of lemonade a little too eagerly, so he smiled and selected two bottles, placing them on the checkout conveyor belt.

“Thank you.” Yuri said in a small voice.

“Are you embarrassed about something?” Victor asked.

“No. Well…I mean, I feel a bit bad that you’re paying for all of this. Here.” Yuri shoved some notes at his fiancé.

Victor just looked at him.

“Don’t worry about it.” He declined, smiling. “We’re a couple; we share things.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Yuri. It’s fine, honestly.” Victor reassured as he swiped his credit card and thanked the cashier.

He gave the lightest bags to Yuri, and carried the heavier ones himself as they made the short walk back home.

Upon arriving, both of them were shocked to see that Yurio was still there, playing with Makkachin.

“Hey Yurio.” Yuri greeted. “I thought you were meeting your grandpa?”

“He changed it to a later time.” The younger skater replied, “Don’t worry; I’m leaving in a minute so you two can get on with schtupping each other!”

He got to his feet and grinned mischievously.

“We weren’t…” Yuri spluttered, but Victor cut in:

“Well, with your hormones the way they are, who knows?”

“Victor!!!!”

Yurio snorted with amusement. “Well, I’m off.” He announced, looking down at his phone a little too intently.

Victor narrowed his eyes.

“You haven’t put your phone down all day!” He commented.

“So?”

“So…A secret admirer?”

“It’s none of your…”

But Victor had snatched his phone and was peeking at the messages.

“GIVE THAT BACK YOU GERIATRIC!” Yurio shouted, making a grab for his phone.

Victor dodged him and held the phone up high, his mouth forming an ‘o’ of surprise, and his eyes widening.

“Yuri! Little Yurio has a secret!” He sang.

“Victor, give him his phone back.” Yuri sighed.

The teenager had launched himself onto Victor’s back now, and ripped the phone out of his hands, angrily.

He jumped to the floor and pocketed his phone, swearing in Russian.

Victor was still laughing. “Aren’t you going to tell Yuri your little secret?”

“Victor, if he wanted to tell me, he would.” Yuri frowned.

“But it’s so cute!”

“BITE ME!” Yurio growled, stomping out of the apartment and slamming the door.

“Really, Victor?” Yuri scolded, opening the door again and catching up with Yurio. “Uh, I’m sorry about him.”

“Ugh it’s not your fault. Victor is such a pain in the ass…Well, you’d know.”

Yuri turned red.

“I didn’t mean…Never mind.” Yurio sighed. “I’m sure he’ll tell you anyway, so I might as well explain what he found.”

“You don’t have to.”

“On my birthday, Otabek asked if I’d like to go out for dinner.”

Yuri remembered back to Yurio’s birthday, and when he’d looked inside the gift bag that Otabek gave him, and was acting very cryptic with him after that.

Suddenly it fit into place… “What’s so strange about that?” He asked now.

“Nothing. But…Well…We’re kind of dating.” Yurio confessed, and the Japanese man’s mouth fell open.

“I thought that might be it, but I had no idea you were…”

“I don’t know what I am.” Yurio admitted, “But I like him a lot. He waited until I was 16 to even ask me on a date. We have a lot in common, but, well…”

“But there’s the issue of distance, right?” Yuri sympathised.

“Right.” Yurio confirmed. “He’s in Kazakhstan and I’m here. We both travel a lot obviously, and we talk online and Skype or FaceTime, but…”

“It’s not the same?”

“Exactly. I want to see him.”

Yuri nodded, understanding. “Victor shouldn’t have teased you.” He murmured.

“I’m not meeting my grandpa.” Yurio confessed; “I’ve been waiting for Otabek to FaceTime me. He had to make it later because his training overran.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. He’s going to come to St Petersburg again next month for three weeks. I just have to hold out until then.”

Yuri nodded.

“I’d better go. He’s calling in 20 minutes.” Yurio said.

“Okay, well have fun!” Yuri smiled.

“Thanks.”

The teenager continued on his way down the stairs, and Yuri returned to the apartment, to a shamefaced Victor.

“You heard all that?” Yuri folded his arms.

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And I’ll apologise for teasing him.” Victor sighed. “I didn’t mean to upset him. It’s just that I’ve never known Yuri Plisetsky to get this close to anyone. Or even like people!”

“The boy’s growing up.” Yuri shrugged, “It happens.”

Victor nodded and pulled his phone out. “He’ll probably throw it back in my face, but here goes…”

 

 

Thankfully for Victor, Yurio was quick to let it slide and accept the apology.

Now, Victor was trying to get back in his fiance’s good books by making the most delicious stroganoff he’d ever made.

As he placed the lid on the pot to let the food cook, Victor untied the apron and hung it up again before flopping down next to Yuri on the sofa.

“Yuuuuriiii…” He sang, putting his arms around the dark haired man.

“Hmm?”

“Are you going to let me hug you?” Victor wheedled pathetically, pulling his infamous puppy eyes.

Yuri pointedly turned a page in the brochure he was reading.

“You may hug _me._ ” He said, “But I’m not sure you deserve a hug back.”

He tried to stop himself smirking.

“Oh come on _lapochka_ , I apologised to him, didn’t I? And he accepted.” Victor persisted, stroking Yuri’s soft hair. “Please? Ya tebya lyublyu!”

“Victor, speaking Russian is not going to automatically sway me.” Yuri lied.

 _Of course it is; who am I kidding!?_ He thought to himself.

Victor fell silent for a moment, and then dropped kisses on Yuri’s neck and jawline.

He moved his face up to the younger man’s ear and whispered; “totemo aishite imasu.” Before nuzzling into his face.

Yuri took a sharp intake of breath, and Victor paused.

“Did I say that wrong?” The Russian asked.

“Nope.” Yuri swallowed.

He closed the brochure and grabbed Victor’s face, kissing him fully on the lips.

The two of them ended up making out on the sofa for at least ten minutes, with Yuri laying on top of Victor.

They were disturbed by something moving between them.

It was only a small movement, but…

“What was that!?” Victor asked, sitting up.

“You felt that too?” Yuri questioned.

Victor’s eyes flew wide open. “Yes! Was that a kick!?”

“I think so.”

They both pressed their hands to Yuri’s stomach, and felt small but very clear movements from inside.

“This is so weird!” Yuri laughed. “Surreal.”

“Isn’t it? But so exciting. I can finally feel it!” Victor grinned, before looking up at his fiancé. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

They both gave each other  peck on the lips, but were once again interrupted by another kick.

“Yes, we love you too!” Victor laughed, talking straight into the bump.

“So I’ve been thinking; do you want to know the gender?” Yuri asked.

“Isn’t it too soon yet?” Victor asked.

“Maybe a little, but I meant at 20 weeks or something.”

“Oh. Yes I’d like to know, but what about you?”

“Definitely! We need to be prepared, right?”

“Of course.” Victor agreed.

He stood up and walked over to the bulletin board he kept in the kitchen; the corkboard part of it was plastered with scan photos, pictures of him and Yuri, pictures of Makkachin, a newspaper cutting of him and Yuri performing Stand by Me at the GPF exhibition back in December…

The whiteboard part of it was bare for now.

Victor picked up one of the board markers and began to write; _baby kicked for the first time – 19 th April 2017._

He decorated the announcement with red ‘beams’ around the words, before checking on the dinner.

“This still has a while to go. Shall we…?” He held out his hand to Yuri, and gestured towards the bedroom.

“Really? We just felt our child kick and you want to have sex?” Yuri teased.

Victor’s face fell. “Oh, you’re right! That’s so weird.”

“I was joking…”

“What if the baby feels…You know? What if…”

“Victor! It doesn’t work like that. It won’t feel a thing! Now for the love of god, _take me!_ ”

“Well, if you insist!”

Victor carefully lifted Yuri up, who yelped in surprise, and carried him into the bedroom.

 

 ...

 

“How about Katya?”

“Who?” Victor looked up, blinking.

“Weren’t you listening?” Yuri frowned. “I was talking about names for the baby. If it’s a girl, how about Katya? Or Nadine.”

“Those are nice names.” Victor nodded, picking at his Stroganoff. “And for a boy?”

“I was thinking Rasputin.” Yuri’s eyes danced teasingly, “’badly behaved child’? It’ll take after you.”

Victor swatted at him jokingly.

“No.” He laughed. “Does it have to be Russian?”

Yuri blinked. “I thought you’d want it to be?”

“Why not Japanese?”

“It could be, but I’m just looking in the Russian part for now.” Yuri shrugged, turning some pages in the baby name book.

Something caught his eye and he started laughing.

“What’s so funny?”

“Guess what I found in here?” Yuri teased. He showed Victor the page, and the platinum haired man found himself staring at two variations of his own name.

He couldn’t help but laugh, albeit out of confusion. “Why is that funny?”

“I just can’t imagine you ever being a baby.” Yuri sniggered.

Victor opened his mouth and closed it again, instead getting to his feet.

He padded over to a bookshelf and selected a photo album.

He hesitated before deciding to bring it over to Yuri.

“You can’t show anyone these.” He pleaded, giving Yuri the photo album.

Yuri looked at it questioningly, before opening it to the first page.

His expression changed to one of surprise, and then he burst out laughing.

Looking back at him was a photo of a baby…It didn’t _look_ like Victor, not really, but it was.

“YOU HAD _BLACK_ HAIR!?” Yuri asked in disbelief.

“As a baby, yes.” Victor shifted uncomfortably. “It got lighter during my childhood.”

Yuri kept flicking through the pages, and threw his hand to his mouth, howling with laughter.

“You’re _naked_! Hahahaha!”

“Alright, that’s enough.” Victor took the album away and put it back, his face beetroot.

Yuri was helpless with laughter.

“You were so cute!” He said at last.

“Past tense?”

“You’re still cute. I can’t believe you had dark hair! With those blue eyes! Wow…Imagine if you’d have stayed dark. Oh my god, you’d look like JJ!”

“NO!”

Yuri was spluttering with laughter now.

“Can we please get back to our meal?” Victor pleaded, “I made us a lovely dinner.”

“You’re right, I’m sorry.” Yuri composed himself and took a deep breath.

A few moments of awkward silence passed.

“This stroganoff is delicious.” Yuri said at last, and Victor smiled.

“Thank you, I’m glad you like it.”

Yuri nodded. “I like the new recipe…I guess you could say it’s JJ style.”

And he was off again, laughing.

Victor just looked at him with narrowed eyes.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lapochka - sweetie/sweetie pie
> 
> Ya tebya lyublyu - I love you (Russian)
> 
> totemo aishite imasu - I love you so much (Japanese)
> 
>  
> 
> I did research these as best I could to make sure I got the right translations, so I hope that I was successful!  
> Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

When May finally rolled around, Victor was training harder still.

Today, though, he’d been allowed a day off.

Thankfully, Yuri’s 20 week scan was that afternoon, so Victor could attend too.

But for now, it was morning and Victor was stretching, stifling a yawn as he woke up.

His eyes fell on the back of Yuri’s head, and he smiled.

Shifting closer, he snaked an arm over Yuri and spooned him, pressing his lips to his jawline.

“Good morning.” He murmured, and Yuri stirred with a quiet groan.

“Morning.” He slurred back. “What’s the time?”

“No idea.” Victor shrugged, nuzzling his nose into black hair.

Yuri had showered the night before and now his hair smelled of apple and some type of red berry.

Victor had been insistent on joining him in the shower so that he could ‘help him’ – or at least that was the excuse he gave!

At 20 weeks, Yuri had grown increasingly horny, and had taken Victor by surprise in said showering session by going down on him.

That had culminated in shower sex, but Yuri soon regretted it; the extra weight he was now carrying already made him ache sometimes, but having sex standing up had made it worse.

Victor had vowed that from now on, they’d do it on the bed or at least the sofa.

 

Now, though, Yuri seemed to have recovered from the previous night after a restful sleep.

The baby usually didn’t start moving until morning.

Almost instantly after thinking this, however, Victor felt a nudge in Yuri’s abdomen.

“Someone’s awake.” He laughed.

“Someone can go back to sleep,” Yuri replied, “I’m still tired.”

“If only it worked like that.” Victor chuckled, going to press another kiss on Yuri’s cheek, but being met with lips instead.

They kissed for a few minutes as the younger man rolled onto his back and slid his fingers into Victor’s hair, tugging gently.

“I need you.” Yuri breathed after a few minutes, “Inside me. Fuck me.”

Victor sniggered. “Calm yourself a little, let’s savour this.” He gently cupped his fiancé’s face in his hands.

He clearly wanted to have slow, gentle and romantic sex, but unfortunately Yuri’s heightened libido was not going to be satisfied by that.

“No, I want you to pound me. Hard.” He got to his knees and straddled Victor’s lap, grinding against him. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom quickly, but when I come back, I want all of you. Don’t have mercy on me okay?”

“But what if…”

Victor’s hesitance fell on deaf ears as Yuri sauntered off to the en suite bathroom and closed the door.

Victor went to use the main bathroom himself, a little dazed.

He decided to shower himself afterwards, whilst contemplating what to do.

When he returned, Yuri was completely naked on the bed and waiting for him.

He rolled onto his front and lifted his ass into the air, doggy style.

Making sure that his older lover was watching him, he used one hand to spread his cheeks apart, showing Victor his hungry entrance.

Victor could only stare in stunned silence.

Yuri frowned a little and instead used the same hand to work on his erection, pumping himself.

“Oh Victor please fuck me.” He maintained his sultry voice, but his eyes were pleading.

Victor relented; it was obvious Yuri needed release.

Those damn hormones would be the death of both of them!

Victor took off his robe and slid his underwear off.

He was semi-hard now, and upon seeing that he was not yet erect enough, Yuri crawled forwards and took Victor in his mouth.

Yuri was good at blowjobs, Victor had to hand it to him, but _this one_ was out of this world!

The Japanese man used his tongue perfectly, and even used it to lick and play with Victor’s balls and foreskin.

Eventually, neither of them could stand it any longer.

Something primal in Victor had now taken over, and he pulled Yuri onto his lap, who lowered himself onto Victor’s cock, and began to ride him _hard._

Yuri moaned like never before, taking the Russian by surprise.

He was sweating and riding perhaps a little too hard.

Victor held his hips and tried to slow him.

“Careful, lapochka.” Victor warned, “Not too hard.” His eyes flitted down meaningfully at Yuri’s bump.

But Yuri wasn’t paying any attention; he was breathing heavily and moaning, the word ‘yes’ being used a lot!

“I’m gonna…” But he couldn’t finish what he was saying.

Thick ropes of semen erupted from his cock, and went all over Victor’s stomach, and even as far up as his neck.

Victor was amazed that Yuri got off merely by being fucked, without his penis being touched at all.

_He must have really needed this!_

Victor came not quite a minute later, filling Yuri with a warm pool of fluid.

Yuri lifted himself off Victor’s lap drunkenly, his lover’s semen trickling out of him, and flopped on the bed panting.

“Sorry.” He breathed heavily, “I really needed that.”

“So I could tell!” Victor hummed in amusement, dropping kisses on Yuri’s cheek and lips. “Where did _that_ come from!? What did you do with my good, innocent Yuri?”

Yuri snorted. “You mean what did _you_ do to good, innocent me?” He chuckled.

Suddenly, the atmosphere changed from kinky to loving as Yuri put a hand gently to Victor’s cheek.

“I love you.” He murmured, “Happy Anniversary.”

Victor’s eyes widened.

 _How could he forget!?_ A year ago today, he’d flown to Hasetsu to coach Yuri after their meeting and encounter at the Sochi GPF banquet.

Okay, so they weren’t exactly a couple at THAT point, but…

Well, Yuri seemed to think they were.

 _Shit!_ Victor mentally cursed himself.

He’d have to wing it.

“Happy anniversary!” He replied, kissing Yuri back. “And what a present!”

“Phew. For a minute, I thought you’d forgotten.” Yuri laughed.

_Shit shit shit!_

“Of course not. I was planning on making you breakfast.” Victor bluffed. “And I need to pick up your gift that I…reserved.”

“You didn’t need to buy me anything.” Yuri blushed. “Although um…I’ve got something being delivered for you.”

_SHIT!_

“Ah, have you? You didn’t need to. Are you allowed to tell me what it is?”

“Nope! It’s a surprise.”

_Oh god! It could be anything!_

“You know I love surprises.” Victor dropped a kiss on his fiancé’s lips. “Right, I’ll start on breakfast. You be a good boy and stay here. No peeking.”

“Okay!”

 

 

Victor didn’t know how he had so calmly let himself out of the room and across the apartment to the balcony doors.

He closed them behind him before swearing multiple times in Russian.

 _What do I do!?_ He panicked.

He fumbled in his robe pocket for his phone, which he’d managed to smuggle out of the bedroom with him, and Googled some things.

Finally, he found a perfect gift, but he’d have to slip out of the apartment after breakfast to get it.

Breakfast…He’d promised Yuri breakfast.

At the moment, Yuri was loving waffles for breakfast.

Victor decided to make some for him, along with some fruit and chocolate sauce.

Okay, so it was more like a dessert, but it was their anniversary – it would have to do.

 

He cooked the waffles and prepared the fruit, arranging it as artistically as he could around the waffles, and then finished with chocolate sauce.

Victor grabbed a spoon and poured a glass of orange juice, before taking it through to Yuri.

“Surprise!”

Yuri’s eyes widened at the sight of the treat, and his mouth watered.

“This looks incredible! Thank you.” He kissed Victor lovingly, giving him a cheeky bite on his bottom lip.

“Eat up, gorgeous.” Victor smiled.

“What about you?” Yuri frowned.

“I’ve got to go and pick up your gift, remember? Don’t lift a finger my little Katsudon. I’ll be back soon.” Victor bluffed again, giving his loved one another lingering kiss before throwing on his jacket and grabbing his keys.

 

 

Victor sprinted down the streets until he reached the place he was looking for.

They’d just opened.

Perfect!

He ran inside breathlessly and the cashier looked at him.

“You’re…” He gasped in Russian. “Victor Nikiforov! I’m a huge fan!”

“Oh, uh, thank you. Look, I…”

“I am so glad you are returning to skating with your partner.”

“Thank you. We’re both…”

“May I please have your autograph, Mr Nikiforov?”

“Of course.” Victor inwardly groaned, but kept the polite smile on his face as he was presented a poster of himself and a marker pen.

Victor signed the poster with a flourish.

“Now…How may I help you? Whatever you need, you can have it for free!” The man babbled excitedly.

“Thank you, but I insist on payment. It’s my fiancé…It’s our anniversary and I’d like the biggest, most extravagant bouquet of flowers you have, please. With a gold ribbon.” Victor asked.

“Of course. Coming right up.”

“Oh, but we have a dog, so please, nothing poisonous to dogs!”

“No problem.”

The two men conversed in Russian the entire time as the shop owner picked out roses of many colours, irises and spray carnations amongst other things that Victor couldn’t name.

They were wrapped up in gold and silver, and tied with an extravagant and somewhat obnoxious gold ribbon.

“Thank you. How much?” Victor opened up his wallet.

He paid the full price on his card, but handed the shop owner a handful of notes as a tip.

“Thanks again.” Victor said as he hurried out of the shop and raced back home, stopping at a bakery on the way to pick out a perfect cake for Yuri.

 

 

The tall Russian man was sweating by the time he made it back home and up the stairs to the apartment.

Yuri blinked at him as he walked through the door, breathless and tired.

“Happy…Anniversary…My love.” Victor panted.

“You forgot didn’t you?” An amused smile crept onto Yuri’s face.

Victor opened his mouth and closed it again.

What’s the point in lying? It would only cause problems if he lied.

“Yes.” He sighed, “I’m so, so sorry! It’s just that we’ve been so preoccupied with the baby, and me with my training…I know it’s no excuse, but…”

He was cut off by Yuri throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

“Thought that’d shut you up.” Yuri grinned. “Victor, it’s okay. You’ve more than made up for it. You didn’t have to go running around town to buy me a present! You’ve sort of already given me one.” He placed a hand on his bump.

Victor smiled despite himself.

“Besides, I didn’t get you anything extravagant. It’s just something little.” Yuri said.

“I wasn’t expecting anything.” Victor answered.

“I know. So it kind of helps that you forgot.” Yuri teased, watching his fiancé blush. “Thank you for the flowers though; they’re gorgeous!”

“Um, I got you a cake too…” Victor shyly handed him the box, and Yuri peered inside.

He’d selected Yuri’s favourite; a black forest cake.

He had even asked them to ice something onto it.

“Is that…”

“It’s Japanese for ‘love’.” Victor answered awkwardly. “I had to show them how to write it.”

Yuri put the box on the table and threw his arms around Victor again.

“You’re the best.” He whispered into the soft fabric of Victor’s sweater. “Come see what I got you.”

He took Victor’s hand and led him to the bedroom.

“You gave me something incredible this morning!” Victor grinned mischievously. “Is this round two?”

“Maybe after I’ve given you your gift.” Yuri responded. “Ta-da!”

He gestured to a large box on the bed, wrapped in blue and gold ribbon.

Victor approached the box cautiously and opened it, gasping when he found what was inside.

“Do you like it?” Yuri asked hopefully.

“I love it!” Victor whispered.

It wasn’t often that he cried, but he was so moved that he felt his eyes welling up.

He pulled out a frame, which contained a large high-definition photo of him and Victor skating together at the last Grand Prix Final exhibition; their pair skate.

Yuri explained that he’d managed to track down a professional photographer who had been at the event and had captured multiple angles of the two pair skating to Stand by Me.

This particular photo showed Yuri and Victor holding hands, with Yuri reaching out and touching Victor’s face; both of them wearing an expression of pure love and happiness.

Victor was speechless and a tear slid down his cheek.

“Victor, are you _crying?_ ” Yuri asked timidly. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” Victor whispered. “This is the best present ever, and I only got you flowers and a cake.”

“And a baby.” Yuri chipped in. “…And a much more hopeful career, a life, love, happiness, a future…”

The silver haired man hugged Yuri tightly.

“You’re so soppy. I’m the one with the messy hormones.” Yuri pretended to complain. “You’re like a big puppy!”

Victor laughed and pressed his forehead to Yuri’s, his hands on his waist.

As they stood like that, both of them could feel the baby moving between them.

“I think we should eat lunch now and then get ready.” Victor said at last, wiping his eyes and composing himself. “Today, we’ll find out if we have a girl or a boy.”

“Oh yeah…That’s the other thing I meant to show you...” Yuri said mysteriously as he walked over to another box that he’d placed in the corner of the bedroom.

He silently opened it and pulled out two tiny sleepsuit versions of his and Victor’s exhibition costumes; one in purple and the other in blue.

“I um…I got them custom made.” Yuri went pink. “I couldn’t decide which one to get so I bought both.”

Victor laughed. “These are perfect!”

 

 

Two hours later, Yuri and Victor were sat in the waiting room, both full of lunch and cake.

“So much for me eating healthily.” Yuri joked now, “I’m glad I’m wearing the new sweatpants.”

“I wish I was.” Victor exhaled.

The door opened and the midwife poked her head around it.

“Yuri Katsuki, would you like to come through?”

Yuri and Victor got to their feet and followed Dr Smyrnoi through to the consultation room.

They went through the same questions as always:

Any pain? Any problems? Any persisting sickness?

Yuri answered no to all of this.

There were other questions too, which Yuri and Victor both answered to the best of their knowledge.

Yuri was also advised to join an antenatal class, but he opted against it; being a pregnant male being the main reason.

He didn’t want to be ridiculed.

Instead, he and Victor decided to find a private one-to-one antenatal instead.

Finally, it was time for the scan – the moment they’d been waiting for!

“Are we finding out the sex today?” Dr Smyrnoi asked.

“Yes.” Yuri and Victor said in unison.

The midwife rolled the Doppler over Yuri’s abdomen, and Victor silently took his fiancé’s hand, both for support and his own reassurance.

“You have a very healthy-looking baby here! Very active.” Dr Smyrnoi sounded pleased, “A perfect size, too…Nice and big.”

“Hmm, don’t I know it!” Yuri groaned, and the midwife laughed.

She moved the Doppler until she found what she was looking for.

“Okay. You two are having a…” She paused for effect, “Boy!”

The couple’s mouths fell open, and they beamed at each other.

 

 

They left that appointment floating on air, looking at the scan photos.

“I can’t believe we’re having a boy!” Victor grinned, throwing his arms around Yuri and lifting him a little way off the ground.

“Me neither!” Yuri replied as he was placed back on the ground. “I still think we should call him Rasputin.” He joked.

“No.” Victor laughed. “How do we choose a name? Does it even have to be Russian or Japanese?”

“You know, I’ve been thinking about that too.” Yuri started, “I think that the origin doesn’t matter; just a nice name. One that fits with ours, you know?”

Victor nodded, considering.

“Have you found any you like?” He asked, taking Yuri’s hand.

“A few. You?”

“None. I keep drawing a blank…What names have you found?”

“Well…There’s one name I keep seeing that I really like, and I think it’ll fit. It’s got multiple origins really…” Yuri trailed off.

“And what would that be?” Victor asked.

“Luca. With a ‘c’ or a ‘k’, it doesn’t matter.” Yuri responded.

“Luca…” The word rolled off Victor’s tongue easily. “I love it. Luca Katsuki-Nikiforov. Yuri, Victor, Luca. It fits. It’s perfect!”

“I thought so too.” Yuri breathed, “Should we spell it with a ‘c’ or a ‘k’?”

“I think ‘k’, what about you?”

“Me too.”

 _Yuri, Victor and Luka…It definitely fits. Luka Katsuki-Nikiforov sounds like the name of a champion, just like his dads!_ Victor smiled broadly to himself.

“What are you grinning at?” Yuri teased.

“Everything.” Victor put his arm around him and pulled him closer, placing a kiss on his hair.

 

They walked home in happy silence, and it was a while before anyone spoke.

When it was, it was Yuri;

“I think we should tell people now.” He murmured.

Victor blinked and looked at him with surprise. “Really? Are you sure that’s what you want?”

“I’m sure.” Yuri nodded. “It’ll be hard, but…”

“Those who matter will be there for us. Those who don’t can just leave. They’re obviously not people we need in our lives.” Victor said firmly.

“You’re right. I think you should tell Yakov first. I’ll tell my family first.” Yuri took a deep breath and slid his phone out of his pocket.

Victor took his own phone out and exhaled nervously.

 

 

Thankfully, everyone seemed to take it well, after lengthy explanations.

Yakov was shocked, but was mostly glad that Yuri would still be returning next season, when the baby was born.

“Maybe we’ll have another future champion on our hands!” The older coach had said, “The product of a Nikiforov and a Katsuki!”

Yuri’s family and best friends back home had been shocked also, but mostly overjoyed after the initial confusion and promises that it wasn’t a hoax.

The two men were curled up on the sofa that evening, eating a lazy Italian pasta dinner for a change, when Yuri decided to be bold and post the scan photo on to his Instagram page.

“There.” He smiled, leaning against Victor’s shoulder. “Everyone knows.”

Victor posted a photo of the scan onto his social media too, and dropped a kiss onto Yuri’s lips, his hand wandering onto the bump softly.

“I’m glad you decided to tell people eventually. Yakov said it explained so much…” He said.

“I’m glad too.” Yuri agreed, “I know it was really hard at first, but it’s gotten so much easier. Now I’m excited. Well, scared about the C-section obviously, but I just can’t wait for him to be here.”

They abandoned their finished dinner dishes on the coffee table and let Makkachin gently squeeze into their embrace, the brown poodle now extra protective of Yuri’s bump.

“Luka’s the name of a champion.” Yuri spoke up suddenly, and Victor smiled.

“I thought the same thing earlier.” He replied. “Apparently everyone thinks so!”

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fasten your seatbelts for this chapter.  
> That's all I'm saying...

Yuri awoke late the next morning to an arm draped lazily over his growing stomach.   
Something felt different…  
Everyone knows! He remembered, slowly sliding a hand down to touch the bump.  
He felt Victor stirring behind him; the big spoon as usual!  
“Morning, lapochka!” Victor murmured, pressing a kiss to Yuri’s temple.  
“Good morning handsome!” Yuri replied.  
Victor rewarded him with a huge grin.  
Yuri’s shyness often stopped him from dishing out terms of endearment, but when he did, it pleased Victor a lot!  
The older man snuggled into Yuri's neck and planted kisses all over him.  
“Mmm…again already?” Yuri chuckled lightly.  
He was referring to the night before; after they'd told everyone their news, both of them had felt a huge weight lifted off their shoulders, and had celebrated by making love slowly and passionately.  
“Maybe.” Victor said now, and Yuri laughed, moving to straddle his fiancé and make out with him lovingly.  
Victor's phone vibrated and he sighed, reaching across to check it and put it on silent.  
However, as he checked his notifications, his eyes flew wide open as Yuri sat back.  
“What?” Yuri frowned.  
“Um, you may need to sit down.” Victor said sombrely, his voice strangled.  
“I am sitting down.”  
“I mean properly. Yuri, please.”  
Yuri did as he was asked and returned back to his side of the bed.  
“Victor, you're scaring me.” He laughed nervously. “Has someone died? Are my family okay? Please tell me!”  
Victor took his hand and slowly turned to face him fully, handing out his phone for Yuri to take.  
“My love…I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened or who…” Victor broke off.  
Yuri took the phone and started shaking as he read;  
‘Famed figure skater Victor Nikiforov knocks up Yuri Katsuki!’  
‘Silver medalist pregnant with legendary skater’s baby’  
‘Yuri Katsuki ‘pregnancy’ a hoax? A desperate fan boy goes to extremes to keep Victor Nikiforov.’  
‘Are these the kind of people who would be good parents?’  
Below the last headline was a photo of Yuri and Victor at the Barcelona GPF banquet…Dancing on the pole.  
Christophe had been cropped out of the photo.  
“No.” Yuri whispered as tears filled his eyes, “please god, no.”  
He pressed a fist to his mouth to suppress a sob, before racing to the bathroom and locking himself in there.  
Victor was crying too; hurt, betrayal, anger…  
He kept looking at that third headline.  
‘Desperate fan boy’? Oh please!  
Victor had been the one to fall in love with Yuri first!  
And this pregnancy was no hoax!  
Shaking with rage, Victor called his lawyer straight away.

“Spasibo, Josef.” He said twenty minutes later, before hanging up the phone.  
He tossed the phone onto his bed and padded towards the bathroom door.  
Makkachin had nosed his way into the bedroom whilst Victor had been on the phone, and was pawing and whimpering at the en suite door, sensing that one of his masters was upset.  
Victor absent-mindedly stroked his poodle’s head and knocked gently at the bathroom door.  
“Yuri? Please, open the door. My lawyer is taking care of those news outlets, and I need to take care of you.”  
No reply.  
“Yuri…My love?” Victor tried again.  
He heard the lock click, and Victor opened the door.  
Makkachin burst in ahead of him and nuzzled against Yuri, who was sat next to the bath, his shoulders trembling with every sob.  
The scene broke Victor’s heart.  
Over time he'd got better at comforting Yuri if he cried, but right now he felt helpless.  
The Russian curled an arm around his fiancé’s shoulders and held him.  
That's all he could think of.  
Just stay close to me, Victor. – That was what Yuri had told him once; the first time he'd cried in front of Victor back in China last season.  
So that's what Victor did.

They'd been sitting on the bath mat for a while when they were interrupted by a commotion at the apartment door.  
“What in the world?” Victor frowned. “I'll be right back. I love you.” He promised, getting to his feet and walking out to the living room.  
He was saved from having to answer the door, however, as Yurio burst into the apartment with Otabek.  
“STAY BACK YOU FUCKING VULTURES!” Yurio yelled as he slammed the door and locked it from the inside.  
“What are you doing?” Victor asked in despair.  
“Don't go out there!” Yurio warned, wide-eyed.  
“Why? What's out there?” Victor frowned.  
“The press. Reporters, cameras, microphones…” Otabek said. “They all want you and Yuri. They're camped out outside your apartment.”  
“How did they get my address!?”  
“Some delivery driver gave it to them. Tipped them off yesterday.” Yurio said, grimly. “Apparently he recognised the name ‘Yuri Katsuki’ on a parcel delivered here yesterday. He went onto social media and…Well…”  
“That scumbag!” Victor seethed. “Poor Yuri. He ordered me an anniversary present, and he ordered some outfits for the baby.” He explained.  
Yurio and Otabek exchanged a look with each other.   
“I guess the delivery person put two and two together.” Otabek said, grimly.  
“Where is Katsuki anyway?” Yurio asked.  
Victor gestured into the bedroom. “The en suite.”  
“Can we…?”  
“Yes, of course.”

Victor led the young couple into the bedroom and asked them to wait a second.  
He returned to Yuri’s side.  
“Yuri, the other Yuri is here with Otabek. The press are outside the apartment.” He cut to the chase.  
Yuri shook his head and cried harder. “I heard.” He gulped between sobs as Victor stroked his back gently.  
“Yurio and Otabek want to talk to you.” The platinum haired man explained. “Will you let them?”  
“I'm not talking to any press.” Yuri said.  
“I know. There are no press in our apartment. I promise.” Victor replied. “It's just the four of us and Makkachin. Please lapochka? You need friends.”  
“But what about you?”  
“I'm dealing with it. I have my lawyer going after those news sources. I'll even get him to go after that delivery driver.”  
“Delivery driver?!” Yuri’s tear- stained face looked up and straight at Victor. “Not…Not the one from yesterday? Not the one who delivered your present? And the sleepsuits?”  
Victor nodded grimly. “I'm afraid so. He tipped off the press about our address. I'm sorry my darling.”  
Yuri broke down again.  
Victor held him again and stroked his hair, silently beckoning Yurio and Otabek into the bathroom.  
“Hey, Kats…uh…Yuri.” Yurio started, sitting on the edge of the enormous bathtub. “We’ll get those vulture peasants! Victor has the best lawyer. He got some asshole who went out with Victor once, only to sell his personal stuff to the press. He also busted the news outlets. He’ll get this lot too! Josef is the best in the business!”  
Yuri nodded, dragging a hand across his eyes. “But what about the public?”  
“Fuck the public!” Yurio snorted. “Who are they to judge?”  
“Exactly.” Otabek piped up, “they all sit there on their pedestals judging those of us who just happen to be in the limelight, like they're any better! What kind of sad life must they have?”  
“But one of them…” Yuri hiccuped, “one of them said that this was all a hoax; that I'm some ‘desperate fan boy who's gone too far, making up a pregnancy to keep Victor’. And another questioned our parenting ability based on a photo from the Barcelona banquet!”  
“That is all they're going by?” Yurio asked, outraged. “If they knew you, they'd know that you're dedicated and caring!”  
He broke off, receiving amused looks from Otabek, Victor and even Yuri.  
“Yurio, are you being nice?” Victor teased, his blue eyes dancing with mischief.  
Yurio growled and folded his arms.  
“Now, Yuratchka, why didn't you tell me you were so sweet?” Otabek grinned at him.  
“Yeah well…Katsuki isn't so bad. Even if he is crying in a bathroom again!” Yurio said gruffly, giving Yuri a small smile.  
Yuri smiled back weakly and laughed despite himself.  
“Thanks, guys.”

A phone beeped from near the bed, and Yurio picked it up.  
“Whose phone is this?” He held it up.  
“Yuri’s.” Victor answered as the blonde boy handed the phone to Yuri.  
“Oh, it's Phichit.” He sniffed as he read the message;

‘Hey Yuri, I just saw what was posted online. Please don't take it to heart, these lowlives don't even know you! You and Victor will be amazing dads. Congratulations! If you need anything at all, you know where I am, time difference or not. Call me ok?’

“Supportive as ever.” Yuri smiled, wiping his eyes.  
“Come on darling. You need to eat.” Victor said softly as he gently helped Yuri to stand up.  
“I'm really not hungry.” Yuri sighed.   
“I know, but Luka will be.”   
“Luka?” Yurio frowned.  
“Oh…We're having a boy.” Victor grinned, “we’re calling him Luka.”  
“It's a nice name.” Otabek said.  
“Yeah, it's a cool name.” Yurio agreed. “Kind of powerful.”  
“Yes, well, in order to stay powerful, his daddy needs to eat in order to feed him.” Victor said, gently tugging on Yuri’s arm.  
But Yuri had paled, only his cheeks were now pinched.  
His breathing was ragged, and he brought a hand up to his bump.  
“Yuri…?” Victor’s voice was nervous, “What is it?”  
“Pain.” Yuri replied shakily. “Oh god it hurts!”  
Victor's eyes widened now with genuine fear.  
“Call for an ambulance.” He croaked, looking at their guests.  
Yurio whipped his phone out and dialled the emergency services.  
He began speaking in Russian to the person on the phone.  
“They're on their way now.” He said solemnly.   
“Do you have any ice?” Otabek asked. “I can put it in a towel and put it on his forehead.”  
Yuri shook his head.   
“We have face cloths.” Victor handed Otabek Yuri's blue one, and the Kazakh ran it under the cold tap and gave it to Victor, who pressed it to Yuri’s forehead and gripped his hand.  
Yurio knelt down and hesitated before taking Yuri's other hand, looking awkward.  
“Please could you let the paramedics in when they arrive?” Victor asked Otabek, who nodded and hurried into the front room.  
Yuri winced in pain and squirmed.  
“Shh, it's okay lapochka, they'll be here soon.” Victor soothed as best he could.  
Yuri nodded, a tear sliding down his cheek.  
“What if I lose him?” He asked.  
Victor opened his mouth to speak, but he now heard voices in the living room.  
Within seconds, the paramedics were in the room.  
They started speaking in Russian to Victor and Yurio, and upon learning that Yuri couldn't understand, they reverted to English.  
“We are going to take you down to the hospital, alright Mr Katsuki?” The woman said gently.  
Yuri nodded.  
They assisted him onto a stretcher and took him down the elevator instead of the stairs.  
“What about the press?” Yurio quizzed.  
“Most have given up and left by the look of it.” Otabek peered out of the doors. “We will have to fight through them.”  
The two of them went ahead and aggressively shouted down the reporters and paparazzi, making sure that they backed off.  
Yurio went so far as to grab a couple of the more persistent ones by the collar, scaring them into leaving.  
The paramedics only just managed to get Yuri and Victor past and into the ambulance.  
“We’ll meet you there!” Otabek called as he threw the spare helmet to Yurio and climbed onto his motorcycle.

 

  
It was almost three hours later when Victor was finally told what was wrong with his fiancé;  
“Yuri and baby are both fine.” The doctor announced, and Victor breathed a sigh of relief.  
“So what caused the pain?” He asked.  
“It was stress. Yuri explained the situation regarding the news outlets. Disgusting, all of them! I trust legal action is being taken?” The doctor raised an eyebrow.  
“Absolutely. My lawyer is on it already.” Victor confirmed. “May I see him now?”  
“Of course, Mr Nikiforov.” The doctor held the door open and Victor thanked him, hurrying inside.  
“Victor!” Yuri held his arms out from the bed and Victor fell into them, holding his beloved tightly.  
“I'm so relieved that you and our little Ребенок are alright.” He exhaled.   
“Me too.” Yuri wept with relief.  
Victor took a deep breath and then held Yuri at arms’ length. “Listen, I have to tell you something. I've been thinking…”  
Yuri’s brow pulled together and he swallowed. “What?”  
“I'm not returning to the ice this season.” Victor said, “You and the baby need me. What if something happened whilst I'm training? It was so lucky that I was here today. What if…” he broke off.  
“Victor, no. Everyone is expecting you to return. You're so close! Please don't do this.” Yuri pleaded, but Victor shook his head.  
“No, my love. I will come back next season, with you.” He was firm. “You need monitoring as it is, but you also need help at home. Your body was not really built to carry a baby. But you are, and you need extra care.”  
Yuri cried harder.  
“I've already taken you away for a year! This was meant to be your comeback. Please Victor, don't do this! You belong on the ice.”  
“I belong with you and our son.”  
“I have people to take care of me; they're just…they're not here.”  
Victor blinked. “What do you mean?” He asked.  
“I’ll go back to Japan.” Yuri whispered. “My family can help me. I am not taking you away from skating for another year, Victor! It's not fair.”  
Victor's face fell, and he blinked furiously to stop the tears, but it didn't work.  
He shook his head.  
“Yuri, why would you say that?” His voice broke. “Why would you leave me and take our child with you? What did I do to deserve that?!”  
“N-nothing!” Yuri protested, “I’ll still be your fiancé, I’m not leaving you. I'll be back once the skating season is over. I'm not ruining your career again. I love you too much!”  
Victor snorted.  
“No. That's not how to show your love…By leaving me whilst you're pregnant with our child! We need each other. I've been trying so hard…”  
“I know you have! But your career…”  
“FUCK MY CAREER!” Victor raised his voice. “How is it that you still don't get it? YOU are my life. I have no career without you anymore. Besides, you and Luka are more important right now. Yakov has already agreed to it.”  
Yuri was taken aback. “Yakov knows you're quitting for another season!?”  
“Yes! He said that this time I have a perfectly valid reason. I am returning next season, but I am choreographing for Yurio to earn my keep for now.” Victor explained, then lowered his voice. “Please, Yuri, don't leave me. I'm lost without you.”  
He covered his eyes so that Yuri wouldn't see the tears sliding down his cheeks.  
A second later, Victor felt a poke on the top of his head, and then a soft hand run through his hair, the cold metal of the ring touching his scalp.  
“Okay.” Yuri swallowed, “I’ll stay.”  
Victor threw his arms around the younger man and cried with relief.  
“I'm so sorry Victor.” Yuri whispered, holding him tighter. “I love you so much, I want you to be happy.”  
“Then it's a good job you're staying.” Victor answered.   
He kissed Yuri softly on the lips, and then lifted his hospital gown, dropping a kiss on to the bump.  
“I love both of you.”

 

That night, Yuri was allowed home, and thankfully there were no press outside.  
Victor ran Yuri a bath whilst he checked the messages on the phone.  
“Well, they've got that delivery driver already!” Victor reported back to his fiancé. “And they've threatened legal action on all of those news sources. Most of them have retracted, the others have deleted them.”  
“Thank goodness.” Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. “Are you joining me?”  
“Sure!”  
Victor followed the black haired man into the bathroom where they both stripped off and climbed into the bath.  
Yuri leaned back against Victor and they laced their right hands together.  
Victor rested his head on Yuri's shoulder and gazed at their rings, smiling to himself.  
“I didn't think much of that hospital food.” Yuri chuckled, “shall we get takeout?”  
“What would you like?”  
“Hmmm Chinese, I think. You?”  
“Chinese sounds good. Pita’s does the best Chinese food in the area. I've got their menu in the kitchen drawer.” Victor smiled.  
“Um…Victor?” Yuri started.  
“Mm?”  
“I really am sorry about earlier. I didn't mean…”  
“It's okay, malysh.” Victor cuddled Yuri closer. “I know.”  
Yuri leaned his head back on his fiancé. “ya lyublyu tebya, dorogoy.” He said, and Victor stared at him in disbelief.  
“Yuri! You've been practicing my language!” Victor beamed.  
The Japanese man went pink, but nodded.  
“I love you too lapochka!” Victor squeezed him happily and turned Yuri’s head for a kiss.  
They began to make out, but no sooner had they slipped their tongues into each other's mouths, the baby started to kick and somersault.  
The two men rolled their eyes and broke the kiss.  
“Now, why is it…” Victor started, placing his hands on the bump, “that you like to interrupt our intimate moments, hmm?”  
“I think he likes the warmth of the bath, actually.” Yuri laughed.  
“He'd love the onsen back in Hasetsu, wouldn't he?” Victor smiled. “Would you like that, Luka? To go to daddy’s home one day and relax in the hot spring?” He talked directly to the bump.  
He was met with a kick as if in response, and the couple laughed.  
“I think that's a yes!” Yuri grinned.  
“I think so too.” Victor agreed, “Now then, I'll go and order that Chinese for dinner. What would you like?”  
“Salt and chilli ribs! Crispy beef…Egg fried rice, prawn crackers, sweet and sour sauce…Oooh and fortune cookies!” Yuri’s mouth watered at the mere mention of food, and Victor laughed.  
“I think I got all of that. Are you sure that chilli is a good idea?” He frowned.  
“I'm allowed to eat it in moderation, so I don't see why not.” Yuri shrugged.  
“Okay, I'll be right back.” Victor planted a kiss on his lover’s lips before he wandered out into the living area, completely naked to call the restaurant.

  
Yuri joined Victor a couple of minutes later, and found him just thanking the person on the phone and hanging up.  
“It'll be about a half hour.” Victor said, putting his phone back on charge.  
“Now what can we do in that amount of time, I wonder?” Yuri asked in a silky voice, his eyes looking Victor up and down before resting on his flaccid penis.  
Victor was definitely quite hung, there was no doubt about that, but so was Yuri.  
However, Victor's cock was slightly thicker, and right now, Yuri was eyeing it hungrily as though it was a piece of meat.  
Victor suddenly felt very self-conscious, which was highly unusual for him.  
“I don't think that after today’s scare we should be having intercourse.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand.  
Yuri looked a little put out, but then slowly made his way to the sofa and lay on his side, one leg up so that Victor could see his hole.  
Yuri wordlessly started to tease the outside rim with one finger, his hole puckering.  
Victor couldn't help but stare.  
Pregnant, horny Yuri was irresistible.  
Yuri bit down on his lower lip as he inserted one finger and slowly moved his hips back and forth, riding his intruding finger.  
He moaned deliberately, not breaking eye contact with Victor.  
“We don't have to have penetrative sex, although I did just douche for you.” He murmured.   
Victor swallowed and made his mind up then.  
He approached Yuri's ass, held his hardening cock up against his entrance, and rubbed it up and down.  
He teased Yuri's hole with his cock for a moment, before inserting a clean finger into the pink pucker.  
Pulling it in and out agonisingly slowly, he then set to work on kneeling down and licking his lover’s balls, lapping at the skin with the flat of his tongue, and then giving teasing tickles with the point.  
Yuri moaned and asked for more.  
Victor inserted a second finger and curled both until he found Yuri’s prostate.  
Yuri moaned again, but louder, grinding against Victor’s fingers.  
Victor positioned himself now so that he was lying next to Yuri in 69 position, and the younger man almost instantly gobbled his penis whole.  
Yuri sucked on Victor's erection, tonguing the slit and his foreskin.  
Victor was no longer only lapping at Yuri’s balls; he was performing similarly on his cock now.  
The Russian man felt a finger being inserted inside his own hole and moaned in delight.   
One digit soon became two, and Victor rode his fiance’s fingers until he reached tipping point.  
As Yuri's fingers hit his prostate, Victor emitted a moan and came all over Yuri's chest as the younger man removed the pulsating member from his mouth.  
Yuri came almost at the same time, but Victor happily swallowed his semen.  
They both kissed passionately and removed their fingers, hurrying to the bathroom to wash their hands and themselves.

Victor changed and checked the clock.  
“I have to be there in 5 minutes to collect the food!” He chuckled. “Oops!”  
“Oh well. Worth it!” Yuri shrugged, kissing his fiancé.  
“Very true!” Victor agreed, kissing him back. “I won't be long.”  
He hurried out of the apartment and Yuri dressed, feeling baby kick.  
“You really love to pick your moments don't you?” He joked, stroking his bump. 


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next four days, Yuri and Victor kept a low profile.  
Mostly, they stayed indoors.  
But sooner or later, they needed to go food shopping.  
Yuri didn't want to bump into any press, but Victor – who took Makkachin out for a walk multiple times a day – reassured him that there were no paparazzi now.  
On the morning of the fourth day, Victor awoke first.  
His arm was around Yuri’s middle and he lightly cradled the bump and stroked it.  
“Mmm” Yuri murmured with a small smile, stirring a little. “He likes that.”  
“I know; I can feel him.” Victor beamed. “Good morning, by the way.”  
“Good morning, lapochka!” Yuri grinned, using the word that Victor often used for him.  
Victor went pink and his smile widened.  
“You are getting better and better at Russian! Maybe I should teach you some other Russian words!” He purred, moving his hand down to Yuri’s butt.  
“Are they dirty words?” Yuri asked innocently. “What would my mother think!?”  
Victor couldn't help but laugh at this.  
“Considering that she knows you are clearly having sex, since you are pregnant with my child, I don't think she'd care all that much.” He replied, taking Yuri’s bottom lip in his teeth and biting them gently.  
“Ohhh Victor, I’d love to play, but unfortunately somebody is pressing down on my bladder! I have to pee, I'll be right back!” Yuri gave Victor a lingering kiss before throwing back the covers and padding into the bathroom.  
Victor waited for Yuri to come back, throwing the covers off him entirely and removing his boxer briefs.  
He posed suggestively as he waited for Yuri to finish washing his hands.  
Unfortunately, he hadn't heard Yurio enter the apartment, and it was the teenager who found him like that as he burst into the bedroom.  
“OH MY GOD! VICTOR, PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHES ON!!!!!”  
Victor almost jumped out of his skin and pulled the covers back on.  
“You two disgust me. You're late to practice; you're my choreographer now, remember? Get a move on!”  
And with that, Yurio slammed the bedroom door shut.  
Victor could hear him muttering and complaining from the living room as Yuri came out of the en suite bathroom, toothbrush in mouth, looking confused.  
“Was that Yurio?” He asked.  
“Yes.” Victor nodded, still shell- shocked.

 

“No, no, no!” Victor shouted out across the rink. “Think fluid. Move fluidly, femininely.”   
Yurio sighed. “That's what I'm doing!”  
Victor shook his head. “Not enough. Imagine that…uh…Imagine you are making love to Otabek.”  
“WHAT!!!???” Yurio was so shocked that he slipped and fell to the ice with a thud.  
Victor facepalmed and he heard Georgi laugh behind him.  
“Ah, I think little Yuri here is a virgin, Victor!” He said.  
“Oh really?” Victor asked, his icy eyes dancing.   
“Yeah, so what if I am?!” Yurio growled, getting to his feet. “Thanks for the help, by the way!” His voice dripped with sarcasm.  
“Ahh to be young and innocent.” Victor teased, resting his chin on his hands and closing his eyes.  
Georgi sniggered beside him. “Innocent? Yuri? I don't think so!”  
“Now, Georgi, remember his nickname.”  
“Oh yes, I'm sorry…YURIO!”  
The two older men snorted with laughter and Yurio swore under his breath.  
“Victor! You're supposed to be choreographing me!” He called across the ice. “Get on with it.”  
“Try again from the beginning.” Victor called back. “And remember…Fluid!”

Yurio ran through his program again, whilst Georgi leaned on the wall beside Victor.  
“So, it's really true? Yuri Katsuki is pregnant with your child?”  
“It's true.” Victor confirmed. “We are expecting a boy. Luka.”  
“How did it happen? I mean…He's a man. How…?”  
“It doesn't matter how. Yuri wants to keep those details private.” Victor explained, “but we are expecting a baby boy. I've seen all the evidence, felt our son move and kick…”  
“That's really amazing.” Georgi smiled, “I'm happy for you both. Yuri is a good guy. I think you make a very good couple.”  
Victor smiled broadly. “He's the best.”   
“He pulled you out of the darkness, didn't he Victor? Someone who can do that is worth everything. Like my Larisa.” Georgi sighed wistfully, referencing his new girlfriend.  
Georgi had once been dating a woman named Anya, who had broken his heart shortly before the skating season, but he had since found love again in the form of a kind, loving and beautiful blonde named Larisa.  
“He did.” Victor said now, smiling as he remembered. “Yuri means the whole world to me. I consider myself very lucky.”  
“Isn't love fantastic?” Georgi closed his eyes.  
Victor stared at the gold ring on his right hand and nodded happily. “The best.”

  
When Victor arrived home later, he was surprised to find Yuri cooking.  
He shrugged off his sweater and hurried to the kitchen.  
“You are supposed to be resting, moya lyubov'” Victor said, wrapping his arms around his Japanese fiancé from behind.  
“I'm making dinner!” Yuri responded, holding out a teaspoon of some sort of sauce. “Try this.”  
Victor accepted the offering and tasted it.  
“This is wonderful!” He exclaimed. “Is it Italian food?”  
Yuri nodded. “It's bolognese. I know it's kind of unoriginal really, but…”  
“Nonsense. This is the best I have ever tried!” Victor cried, hoping for another spoonful.  
Yuri laughed, guessing that that's what he was after.  
“Not yet! I need to serve it first; it's just finished.”  
“I'll set the table.”   
Victor set out the placemats and cutlery, pouring two glasses of cold water and lighting a candle in the middle of the table.  
Yuri served the dishes and placed a small bowl of Parmesan on the table for garnish.  
“Thank you darling.” Victor kissed Yuri’s ring finger. “You didn't need to go to so much trouble.”  
“You always cook for me; I wanted to return the favour. I know this is a big lunch, but we can just have something small for dinner tonight.” Yuri looked lovingly at Victor, who returned the smitten gaze.  
Both of them dug into their meal, and Victor made noises of pleasure at the taste.  
“This is incredible! Vkusno!”   
“I'm glad you like it.” Yuri beamed.   
“I love it!” Victor corrected him.   
They finished their meal, and Yuri produced two chocolate cupcakes for afterwards.  
Both of them moved to the sofa and curled up together to eat their dessert.

As they were cuddling up contentedly on the sofa, there was a knock at the door.  
Victor frowned.  
“I guess Yurio forgot his key?” He stood up to answer the door.  
However, it wasn't Yurio he was met with…  
“Victor! Smile for the camera!”  
“Mr Nikiforov, is it true that Yuri Katsuki is pregnant with your child? Or is it really a hoax to get you to quit skating again?”  
“Look, Yuri’s there on the couch. Let's ask him…”  
“You are NOT GOING ANYWHERE!” Victor growled angrily, towering over the reporters and blocking the door. “Get out of our home. This pregnancy is not a hoax. I can assure you, it is VERY real, and let me tell you what I think of your stirring…”  
He began talking angrily in Russian, and judging by the shocked looks of the reporters and cameramen, he was swearing at them.  
He took a breath and stared right into the camera closest to him.  
“And let me tell you something else…Yuri is not a ‘desperate fanboy’. I was the one in love, chasing after HIM right from the start! Now stay away from me, my fiancé and our son!” Victor slammed the door in their faces and locked the door.  
Yuri looked genuinely shocked, blinking slowly.  
“Are you okay?” He asked timidly.   
He'd never seen Victor that angry before.  
“I'm fine.” Victor sighed, calming himself down and seating himself next to Yuri, placing a protective arm around him.  
“Are you?”  
Yuri nodded. “Yeah I'm okay. You didn't have to…”  
“I did.”   
“But…”  
“Yuri, I did have to. Hopefully they will leave us alone now.”   
Yuri fell silent and snuggled up against Victor, resting his head on his shoulder and lacing their fingers together.  
The dark haired man stole a look at his fiancé and sighed contentedly, moving up a hand to brush Victor's platinum bangs aside so he could get a proper look at his azure eyes.  
“You're beautiful. You know that?” Yuri found himself saying.  
Victor blinked in surprise and looked down at Yuri, who blushed and looked away.  
“People tell me that a lot, but you're the only one who makes me feel it!” Victor admitted, nuzzling his nose into Yuri's hair. “You're beautiful too. So beautiful.”  
Their eyes locked and then their lips met in a tender kiss.  
Yuri boldly put a hand to Victor’s cheek and stroked the soft skin with his thumb.  
They broke apart after a few minutes and Yuri yawned.  
He rested his head on Victor's lap and closed his eyes.  
“Rest,” Victor soothed, stroking his soft hair with one hand whilst the other rested on the baby bump. “I'll be here.”

  
Yuri awoke just over an hour later and blinked, confused.  
“Did I fall asleep?” He slurred.  
“Yes you did. How do you feel, lapochka?” Victor asked in a low voice.  
“Much more rested. How long was I out for?”  
“Hmm, about an hour.”  
“Oh, not too long then.” Yuri sat up slowly.  
“He's been wriggling the whole time.” Victor smiled. “Didn't you feel it?”  
“No, I must've been out like a light!”  
“He's very active. I really think we have a future figure skater in there!” Victor mused. “Oh, your mother called. I told her you were having a nap and that you would call once you're awake.”  
“Thanks.” Yuri picked up his phone from the coffee table. “It's 2:16 here. So it'll be 8:16 in Hasetsu. I'll call her now.”  
Yuri selected his parents’ number from the phone’s contacts list and waited for the call to connect;

“Hi mom, it's me! Victor told me you called…”  
He paused.  
“I'm fine thanks, how are you?...Great! How’re dad and Mari?...Oh good. Business going well?... Good...Oh, he's fine thanks.” Yuri looked at Victor, “He told some reporters to get lost earlier. They turned up at our door!...I know! Outrageous right?...Oh yes, the baby is fine. He's very active – just like us!...Oh no I didn't mean THAT! I meant because we're athletes!”  
Yuri spoke to his mother for a few more minutes, until she had to go.  
“I love you too, mom. Goodnight!”  
Yuri ended the call and stretched, getting to his feet to use the bathroom.

Upon his return, he found Victor playing with Makkachin; Victor was rolling a ball across the apartment floor, and the dog bounded after it, picking the ball up in his mouth and dropping it back at Victor's feet again, his tongue lolling excitedly.  
At hearing Yuri’s footsteps returning, Victor turned around and his face was the picture of sheer love.  
Makkachin ran over to Yuri and dropped the ball at his feet instead, wanting to include him in the game.  
“What have you got there, boy?!” Yuri cooed, carefully kneeling down to pet the poodle’s soft fur.  
He rolled the ball across the floor, and Makkachin chased after it, returning to Yuri and then stopping, cocking his head to one side.  
“What's wrong, Makkachin?” Yuri asked.  
The brown dog approached Yuri cautiously and gently nosed at his stomach.  
Almost as if he knew the dog was there, the baby boy kicked and Makkachin felt it.  
He barked excitedly and Yuri lifted his shirt to reveal his swollen stomach.  
Almost immediately, Makkachin began to lick the bump affectionately.  
“I don't believe it!” Victor gasped. “He knows there's a baby in there! I know he's been very protective of you lately, but…”  
“He's a clever boy, aren't you Makka?” Yuri crooned, and the poodle panted happily, laying down on his front.  
The two men made a fuss of him, and their son kicked relentlessly.  
“This one is really going all out with the kicks now.” Yuri groaned, pulling his shirt back down.  
“He's a dog person too!” Victor laughed, “But as far as the kicking goes, I'm afraid that it will only get worse the further along you are.”  
“Totally worth it!”

 

22 weeks pregnant…

  
“This kid will NOT LET ME SLEEP!!!”  
Victor blinked, bleary-eyed as his fiancé shouted in despair.  
“Yuri, it's 3 in the morning. Can't you…”  
“No! Listen, you put this baby inside me, so guess what? It's your problem too. You don't sleep until I sleep!”  
Victor groaned and rolled onto his front, putting the pillow over his head.  
It was removed seconds later by an annoyed and tired Yuri, who ended up straddling him.  
“Lapochka, didn't I say just two weeks ago that it would get worse? You said it would be worth it.” Victor pointed out as he rolled back onto his back with Yuri still straddling his hips.  
Yuri was clearly not in the mood to hear this.  
He took a deep breath and pushed his hair back, pinning Victor down.  
“I want you.” He whispered.  
“No, you want me to wear you out so you can sleep!” Victor corrected.  
Yuri wordlessly whipped his penis out and began to grind against Victor's floppy cock.  
He dry humped him for a few minutes before Victor finally became erect enough and gyrated in return.  
He released his boner from his underwear and skin touched skin.  
Both of them frotted until both of their cocks leaked with precum.  
Victor eyed the clear mess hungrily and gently put pressure on Yuri’s body so that he'd fall back onto the bed.  
Victor teased the spot between the base of Yuri's penis and his balls with the point of his tongue, making his younger lover squirm and moan.  
The older man dragged his tongue slowly up Yuri's length and toyed with his frenulum and his head.  
“Yes! Oh god Victor, yes!” Yuri whispered, grabbing Victor's silky hair with one hand.  
Victor licked all the way back down Yuri's cock again and took one of his balls in his mouth, sucking lightly.  
Yuri's moans grew louder.  
“I'm so close!”  
“Already?!”  
“Mmhmm.”  
Victor worked on Yuri's erection but only for about a minute, because – true to his word – the younger man came heavily.  
Victor swallowed most of it, and Yuri set to work on him.   
He took a good few minutes to come, but when he did, Yuri lapped it all up.  
“Delicious.”  
“Yuri! You swallowed it! Is that a good idea? The baby…” Victor worried.  
“Relax. It'll be fine.” Yuri said, “Thank you for that. I'm much more tired now.”  
He snuggled back under the duvet, right up against Victor, who threw his arms around him and pulled him closer, kissing his hair.  
Yuri fell asleep almost immediately like that, and Victor had to laugh silently.  
‘I love this man’ he thought to himself, ‘he's a goofball, but that's exactly why I love him!’

  
Unfortunately, when they awoke the next day, Yuri was not okay.  
He was nauseous and off his food.  
“I did try to warn you.” Victor grimaced, placing a bucket bedside the bed and stroking Yuri's hair.  
Yuri reached for the bottle of water on the bedside table and took a sip.  
“Swallowing my semen was a bad idea.” Victor continued.  
“Mmm.” Yuri whimpered, closing his eyes.  
“I'll get you some plain crackers, okay?” Victor dropped a kiss on Yuri's head and left the room.  
No sooner than he had, Yuri promptly kicked aside the bucket, ran to the bathroom and threw up into the toilet.  
Strangely, he felt completely fine after that!  
Victor wandered back into the room, having heard, and asked if Yuri was okay.  
“It's weird. I feel totally fine now!” Yuri said, amazed. “I guess little man just didn't like something I'd eaten?”  
“Probably the semen.”  
“Most likely.” Yuri blushed, “to be honest, its just liquid in there.”  
Victor grimaced.  
“Sorry. Too much information.” Yuri muttered as he flushed and washed his hands, then rinsed out his mouth.  
Victor rubbed his back, before opening one of the smaller bedroom windows so that Yuri would have some fresh air.  
“Rest, my love.” He said, kissing Yuri’s temple.

  
Not even half an hour later, Victor was making breakfast.  
Yuri bounded into the kitchen like he'd never been sick in the first place!  
“This little one is hungry! I think the baby is, too.” He joked, making Victor chuckle.  
“Can you stomach toast?” Victor asked, buttering some slices and arranging them on a plate.  
“I think so.” Yuri nodded, “Thank you.”  
He chomped on the toast and was met with small kicks of approval.  
“Mmmm! Delicious.” Yuri groaned with delight. “Do we have any cheese?”  
“What for?”  
“For grilled cheese, of course.”  
“Sit down and I'll make you some.” Victor grinned.  
“I can do it.” Yuri protested, but Victor shooed him to the sofa and told him to relax.  
‘I'm pregnant, not disabled!’ Yuri huffed to himself.  
Minutes later, he was presented with a plate of grilled cheese.  
“Thank you!” He soon forgot about his annoyance, and tucked in, barely noticing his fiancé staring at him wistfully.  
When Yuri did notice, he frowned as he swallowed his mouthful; “What?”  
“Nothing.” Victor sighed, smitten. “You're just completely adorable, that's all!”  
Yuri went red. “Oh? Um…I'm just eating?”  
“I know. You nibble your food like a little squirrel; it's very cute.”  
“Victor!”  
The older man practically had hearts bubbling around his head, was so captivated and in love!  
Yuri shifted uncomfortably.  
He hated when people watched him eat.  
Victor sat beside him, abandoning his own toast, and hugged Yuri.  
“Victor, what are you doing?” Yuri asked.  
“Just cuddling the love of my life.” Victor grinned.  
“I'm eating.”  
“I know, but I want to be close to you.”  
Normally, Yuri loved Victor's affection, but right now it was bothering him.  
He couldn't understand why, but he felt smothered.  
Yuri finished his grilled cheese and excused himself, shutting himself in the bedroom.

A few minutes later, his peace was disturbed by Victor walking in.  
“I'm taking Makkachin for a walk.” He said…Was it just Yuri’s imagination, or did Victor sound sad?  
“Oh okay.” Yuri replied.  
“Yes. I know you want some space so I'll probably be a while.” Victor's voice DID sound strangled, and Yuri instantly felt bad.  
“Victor…”  
“I'll see you later.”  
And that was it; no ‘I love you’, no kiss…  
Yuri hurried after him, catching him just before he left.  
“I'm sorry for being so moody; I don't know why, really? Please don't go for too long.” He said, wrapping his arms around Victor.  
He felt Victor relax a little. “It's okay. I guess you just want some alone time though? It's not easy in this small apartment…Perhaps we should look for a bigger one? We will be a family soon, after all.”  
“Can we afford it?”  
“Of course! Anyway, Makkachin really does need a walk. I'll be back soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too!”  
The couple exchanged a kiss, and Yuri went back into the apartment as Victor took the poodle out.  
Yuri took that opportunity to have a snooze on the sofa.

 

  
“Yuri! Psst…Yuuuuuriiii!” Victor’s sing-song voice stirred the Japanese man from his sleep almost two hours later.  
“Hmm?” Yuri yawned and rubbed his eyes.  
Was that…Was that a shark fin?!  
He blinked hard and rubbed his eyes again in disbelief.  
Sure enough, there was a shark fin at the opposite end of the sofa from Yuri's head.  
He could clearly see it over the arm of the sofa.  
“Victor?” He said uncertainly.  
Victor jumped up then, his teeth bared.  
It turned out that he had found a shark fin hat whilst out with Makkachin.  
Victor was laughing now, but Yuri wasn't amused.  
“What the hell are you doing?” He sighed.  
“I found this! Since its summer now, some of the shops are selling beach-going necessities and novelties. I had to buy this!” Victor grinned.  
Yuri rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling.  
Victor was such a goofball!  
“Come here, Jaws!” Yuri stretched out his arms and Victor carefully lay down beside him on the tiny amount of room left on the sofa, and rested his head on Yuri's chest.  
“Hello, little one.” He murmured into the bump, “only 16 weeks until we get to meet you!”  
“That's still four months, Victor!” Yuri groaned.  
“He will be a September baby.” Victor smiled. “Technically you could still compete this season since it starts in October. He will be here by then.”  
“Victor, I'm having a caesarean!” Yuri reminded him. “Plus in December, I'm having my surgery. Remember? To remove the…Female parts. My body will be a war zone!”  
“Oh right, I forgot.” Victor replied sadly.  
“You can still compete. You know I want you to.” Yuri said.  
“No. Not without you! I don't want to. Besides, about this surgery…Are you sure about that? I mean…What if we wanted another baby after Luka?”  
“Then we can adopt like normal gay couples.” Yuri responded. “Or YOU could get pregnant and carry a baby?”  
“I can't. I don't have…You know.”  
“Right. And I won't either. I'm sorry Victor but as much as I love little Luka, I don't want to go through this again. It's a huge risk. My body isn't meant for this. Plus I'm a figure skater! My career…”  
Victor looked crestfallen, but nodded, plastering a smile on his face. “Okay, love.”  
Yuri wasn't buying it.  
“That's your fake smile, Victor.” He said. “I'm sorry, but it kind of has to be this way.”  
“I know, I know. I just want…”  
“What? What DO you want? You've had over 20 years of getting what you want! I'm already going through with this pregnancy, and it's SO hard! I'm not doing it again! Not everything has to go your way!” Yuri lost his temper out of nowhere.  
Victor stared at him for a moment, gobsmacked.  
His face changed into one of sadness and he shakily stood up.  
“You think I always got what I wanted?” He asked in a quiet voice. “You couldn't be more wrong! I thought you knew me.”  
Yuri was about to speak, but Victor grabbed his keys and headed out of the apartment, and Yuri swore he could see tears on his cheeks.  
What had just happened?!  
Why was Yuri so moody all the time, and why was he always taking it out on Victor?  
He sighed and held his head in his hands.  
At that moment, he felt an almighty kick from Luka.  
“Yeah, I know.” Yuri croaked, his eyes damp, “I really messed up. I'd kick me too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you to those of you who are reading this fic, and for the kudos and comments!  
> Please keep it up? ;)
> 
> This one was more of a 'filler' chapter, however as the end suggests, we're headed for some light angst.  
> Nothing heavy, I promise! (I hate angst.)
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing on with the angst here I'm afraid, but don't worry, it's not for long.
> 
> Some of the things in here are purely headcanon, and I will put a trigger warning for this chapter:
> 
> TW: Abusive parent, violence, mentions of homophobia, homelessness.
> 
> If any of the above are likely to cause upset or trigger anxiety attacks or other adverse reactions, I'll advise you now not to continue reading this chapter.  
> It does end well, though, I will say that.
> 
> (To anyone who has not suffered any of the aforementioned, please treat this sensitively and respectfully.)
> 
> Thank you again for reading.

Victor wandered all the way to the rink almost automatically.  
Tears were coursing down his face, and an old woman stopped him to ask if he was okay.  
“I'm fine, thank you for asking.” He smiled politely.  
He carried on until he was inside the building and tying up his skates at the rink side.  
Gliding out onto the ice, Victor ran through the program he'd been helping Yurio choreograph.  
But his mind and his heart just weren't in it.  
The theme was ‘Reinvention’ - Becoming a better and happier version of yourself.  
For the first time in years, Victor fell as he attempted a quad, hitting the ice with a dull thud.  
He tried again and again and again, but fell every time.  
On his seventh attempt, he was getting tired and frustrated.  
As he fell again, he yelled out in a mixture of frustration, hurt, helplessness...All of it.  
He lay back on the ice and tried to calm himself down, and didn't hear the sound of another pair of blades sliding across the ice.  
“You're losing your touch, old man.” Said a younger voice.  
Taking his arm away from over his eyes, Victor looked up; standing in front of him was Yurio.  
The younger boy helped him up, and Victor sighed.  
“I don't know what I'm doing wrong.”  
“You didn't have enough impulsion for a triple, let alone a quad. Surely you of all people know that?”  
“I didn't necessarily mean the jumps.”  
“Problems at home then?” Yurio guessed.  
Victor said nothing, which confirmed that his guess was correct.  
“So what's happened?” Yurio asked as the two of them glided over to the barrier.  
“Nothing you can help with.” Victor replied miserably as he took a sip from the bottle of water he'd purchased from the vending machine in the building.  
“Did you break up?” Yurio pressed.  
Victor shook his head as he swallowed his drink. “No, but I get the feeling that's where it might be headed. He's getting sick of me.”  
“Did he say that?”  
“Not in so many words; he keeps pushing me away. We’ll disagree about something and he’ll fly off the handle.” Victor explained. “I know it's mostly down to hormones, but…Well, today he got a little too personal.”  
“What did he say?” The teenager frowned.  
“He…He said that I've always got my way; got what I wanted. And that I can't always get my way.” Victor murmured, fiddling with his nails.  
Yurio's eyes widened. “That's such bullshit!” He blurted out. “Does he know about your family? About your last coach? The people who used you? THE MEDIA!?”  
“He knows about the last two…” Victor whispered. “A little, at least.”  
“Why didn't you tell him everything?”   
“Because it hurts! It hurts to remember! I've never wanted Yuri's pity or sympathy. I just want him! And our son! He doesn't need to know about my past. I don't live there anymore.”  
“Victor. I might just be a dumb kid to you, but even I know you can't hide this from him forever. Maybe it would make him understand you better and stop acting like you're just some over-achiever who had everything handed to him on a plate with no hardships in life! You're human too.” Yurio paused. “He might be your fiancé now but I know he still sees you as some skating god. Time for the piggy to wise up. And time for you to stop pretending you're perfect!”  
Victor blinked, stunned.  
“You're right.” He breathed.  
Victor skated over to exit the rink and pulled off his skates.  
“Of course I'm right. I'm not a complete idiot like you.” Yurio smiled.  
Victor rolled his eyes but pulled the teenager into a hug.  
“Thanks, see you later!”  
“Whatever.”

Victor ran out of the building and almost collided with Yuri himself!  
“Victor…I'm so sorry. I never should have…”  
But Victor pressed a finger to his fiancé's lips.  
“I need to talk to you. Come with me.” He took Yuri's hand and took him – and Makkachin, who Yuri had brought along – to a nearby park.

 

Victor sat down on a bench with Yuri, and they let the brown poodle off his leash to run around for a while.  
“A-are you breaking up with me?” Yuri asked, panicking.  
“No, lapochka. But I do need to tell you something that I've been hiding from you.” Victor answered, and upon seeing Yuri's scared expression, he quickly added: “Don't worry; it's nothing for you to worry about. Just…You said I'd always had everything my way, right? That's not true. Not at all…Let me explain…”

 

13 years ago…

“I simply won't allow it!”  
“What about your studies?”  
“Skaters do not have a long career! Then what will you do?”  
The long-haired teenager sighed. “Father, mama, PLEASE! I love skating! It's all I care about. I have finished school now…”  
“We wanted you to go to college and university!” The older man spat. “We have plans for you!”  
“But it's not your life. It's mine.” The boy whispered. “I can't live my life following other people's plans!”  
“You ungrateful brat. We give you everything and you WILL repay us by becoming the finest doctor in Moscow! WON’T YOU?” The man’s voice was threatening.  
Victor was used to this…His father was a violent man.  
His father was abusive to him and very controlling, especially when he found out about his love for ice skating.  
He had ridiculed Victor for liking a “girly sport” and thrown around homophobic insults at him, even harming him, hoping that he could “beat the gay out of him”, once he also discovered that Victor liked other boys.  
Victor used that pain to fuel his passion; he lay everything he felt, everything he bottled up bare on the ice.  
That's how he'd won so many junior championships under his coach, Ivan Tabanov.  
Ivan had always told Victor to be strong, not to feel anything, and just let his skating do the talking.   
“The thrill of winning beats everything! Let that motivate you. Don't show your emotions; its weak. Skaters are strong!”  
But now, in this moment, Victor was so done.  
“No, father. I won't. I'm not going to be a doctor, and I will live my life for me. Not for anyone else.” He said bravely, standing up from the table.  
“Dear, calm yourself.” His mother said to his father, who was now red with rage.  
Victor retreated to his room, where he had packed his bags, ready to leave.  
He was going to stay with Ivan for now, until he could get his own place.

Within seconds, his bedroom door slammed open and his father had stormed in, grabbing Victor by the neck and lifting him in the air.  
“PIOTR! PUT HIM DOWN!” His mother screamed hysterically.  
His father threw him to the floor, raining punches and kicks onto his son.  
“YOU WEAK, UNGRATEFUL, DISOBEDIENT LITTLE LOSER!” He yelled. “YOU WILL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! GET OUT OF THIS HOUSE AND DO NOT EVER COME BACK! I will not have some sissy gay boy in my house! You're better off dead.”  
Victor was bruised and bleeding, tears rolling down his face, but he squared himself up and bravely picked up his bags.  
“You're wrong about that; I will always be more of a man than you ever will be. Keep your eyes out, father, one day I'll be so successful that you'll regret this day. Oh and…You're right. I would be better off dead. I can reinvent myself into someone you will never even recognise! But you…you will always be a miserable, angry, abusive excuse for a man.”  
With that, he left.

He didn't stop walking until he reached Ivan’s house, and rang the bell.  
Ivan answered within seconds and stared in awe at the bruised and bloodied fifteen year old boy who was stood on his doorstep.  
“Victor! What happened to you!?” He gasped.  
“My father happened.” Victor wept, finally letting the tears out. “But I did it. I told him what you told me to tell him.”  
Ivan cast a critical eye over the boy and shook his head.  
“You cannot skate in this condition!” He scoffed, “And are you CRYING? You're supposed to be strong, Victor. Leave your emotions for the ice!”  
“I've been through something terrible, I can't bottle up everything, Ivan.” Victor mumbled reasonably. “I am human after all.”  
“You are an athlete!” Ivan argued. “I cannot coach you in this state. Go home Victor!”  
Victor's eyes widened. “But…I-I can't! I left. I had to...I can't go back.”  
Ivan said nothing.  
“Ivan, please.”  
“Don't beg, Victor! It's not befitting of an athlete! You are of no use to me in this state. I thought you were better than this. I cannot coach a weak athlete. You'll have to find somewhere else. Perhaps an orphanage?” And with that, Ivan closed the door on the platinum haired boy.  
Victor could do nothing but stare in disbelief for a few moments, the tears falling now.  
He dragged his bags to the train station and bought a ticket.  
He wasn't short of money; he'd won prize money as a result of winning multiple junior competitions; the problem was that he had nowhere to go.  
He checked the board as he queued up for a ticket.  
He sighed and decided on St Petersburg; why not? Who cares?  
“One way to St Petersburg please.” He handed over the money to the person at the desk.  
“You look very young, are you going to see family?” The person asked kindly, printing off his ticket.  
“Something like that.” Victor bluffed. “Thank you.”  
He took his ticket and brought his bags along with him to the correct platform, before the person could ask him any more questions.  
The train took just over five minutes to arrive at the platform, and Victor climbed aboard.  
He sat alone, sighing as he tied his hair up.

About half an hour into his journey, the ticket guard came to check all of the passengers’ tickets.  
Victor handed his over without saying a word.  
“Thank you, young lady.” The guard smiled.  
“I'm a boy.” Victor murmured.  
“My apologies…Are you alright? Your face is bruised and your nose has been bleeding. Do you need medical assistance?” The ticket guard asked kindly.  
Victor shook his head. “No thank you. I have tissues in my bag.”  
The ticket guard was about to ask him more questions, when he was distracted by a drunk man singing a little too loudly further down the carriage.  
“Excuse me, dear boy, I'll be back shortly.” He said grimly, approaching the drunk man cautiously.  
Victor waited until he was alone before he burst into tears.

…

St Petersburg was cold in the evening.  
It had taken a few hours to get here, and he hadn't had an appetite, but he had made himself buy a sandwich and an apple on the train just to keep him going, along with some water.  
He now wished he'd bought a warmer drink.  
Victor realised that he was in a strange city, all alone, with nowhere to go and nobody to meet.  
He was truly homeless.  
The realisation hit him hard and he cried again.  
His career was over before it had even begun. He felt like his entire life was over.  
Wiping his eyes, he spotted a building a little further along the street.  
An ice rink!  
He dragged his bags along, and went inside the building and up to the front desk.  
“One hour, please.” He asked, pushing some notes across the desk. “I have my own skates.”  
“Okay, no problem! The rink is booked for 8pm; training.” The woman explained, “so you really do only have an hour I'm afraid.”  
“No worries!” Victor nodded. “Thanks. Um…Please watch my bags? I'm new around here.”  
“I will do,” the woman smiled, as Victor hurried through the doors and to the rink side.  
It was empty, and he gasped.  
It was bigger than his rink back home!  
He pulled on his skates and made his way onto the ice.  
Victor really let himself FEEL as he ran through no program in particular.  
He let himself feel everything; the abuse, the homophobia, being made homeless, losing his coach and his career…  
Before long, he realised that it had been fifty minutes already.  
He decided to stop there, after completing a tricky jump combination, and made his way off the ice.  
As he did so, he heard clapping and looked up, shocked.  
“I've been watching you.” The man smiled.   
“Oh, you must be the booking. I'm sorry…I was just leaving.” Victor apologised.  
“Wait a minute. I recognise you from somewhere…” the man frowned. “The junior national championship?”  
“Yes.” Victor swallowed. “Yes, that's me. Victor.”  
“Ah yes, Victor Frantsev. You've won the last three!”  
“That's right.” Victor nodded. “Only…Only I'm having to retire already. I uh…I had some stuff going on at home and my coach…He dropped me.”  
Victor couldn't help himself any longer; everything he'd been holding in came rushing out in floods of tears. “I ran away from home. I cannot go back. My father abuses me, my grandparents are dead, I lost my home, my family and now my coach and my career. I have nothing.”  
The man patted young Victor’s back soothingly. “Any man who abuses his child is not worthy of the title ‘father’.” He said, “I never thought much of your coach. Ivan Tabanov, isn't it? Nasty, selfish piece of work. Only in it for the glory. Doesn't care about his skaters.”  
“I know that now.” Victor sobbed.  
“Look, I am coaching my own junior now.” The man said, “Georgi Popovich. He's a few years younger than you, but he has real potential. He was at the last two junior nationals.”  
“Of course he was!” Victor remembered. “He came in fourth the first year and third last season. He's very good.”  
“I'll tell you what,” the man said gently, “I can be your coach too, if you'd like. Yakov Feltsman.”   
He held out his hand.  
“Victor…Um, Victor Nikiforov. I don't want to use my father’s name anymore. I'll use my grandparents’ name; my mother’s maiden name.” Victor shook his hand.  
“Very well, Victor Nikiforov it is. You'll have to get it changed legally, but I can help you with that.” Yakov Feltsman smiled.  
Victor nodded.   
“And you'll be needing a place to stay…I have a spare room. My wife just left me I'm afraid, so the company would be appreciated. I won't expect any payment; you're still young. Just do your best in training and competing.” Yakov added.  
“Thank you so much! I can't thank you enough.” Victor wiped his eyes.  
“Think nothing of it. You can thank me by being my prize student! Just show that former coach of yours and your father how tough you really are! We’ll show them!” Yakov grinned. “Now, I'll introduce you to my young skater now.”  
Victor and Georgi were introduced to each other, and shook hands.  
Besides being rivals, they were also rinkmates, so a friendship and a healthy competition bloomed between them.  
Georgi ended up being like a younger brother to Victor.  
Over the years, a young red-headed girl named Mila joined them, and eventually a moody blonde boy named Yuri Plisetsky, when Victor was in his twenties.

Victor’s father had indeed been well and truly shown when his son became a celebrity almost overnight, and had won gold at his senior debut aged sixteen.  
Victor had won many times since then; he had never got over the pain, of course, but he still took the advice of his former coach Ivan Tabanov, to suppress what he felt and lay it bare on the ice.  
His raw emotions and skill won Victor many medals, and unfortunately many people who wanted to use him and hurt him.

He did change his surname at 16 to Nikiforov, and was pretty much reborn from then on.  
He kept his long hair and his good looks.  
A few times, his father tried to contact him, but Victor declined to speak to him.  
Eventually his father was imprisoned for harming Victor’s mother, and she divorced him.  
She barely contacted her son out of fear that she, too, would be shunned like his father had been.   
Thus, Yakov and his rinkmates had become his family.  
Victor still felt alone a lot of the time, and wished that he could find someone to love him, who he could love in return.  
So much so, that he kept on feeling the need to suppress everything he felt and excelled in his sport instead.  
Everyone always had an opinion of him; he was a man of mystery.  
It was very lonely, and oftentimes people had too much to assume and say about him.  
It hurt, but what choice did he have?  
Every time he thought he had made a friend or found a partner, they would leave him, sell stories about him, or he'd discover that they were only after his money and the limelight.  
He was continuously hurt, and found it hard to get close to anyone besides his coach and rinkmates. And even then, he struggled.  
Money and medals was all Victor really had, until a young Japanese man came along and stole his heart.  
And suddenly, everything felt okay again…

 

Present day:

  
“Victor, I had no idea…” Yuri whispered. “I wish you'd told me before. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.” He threw his arms around Victor, who hugged him back tightly.  
“I didn't tell you this to make you feel guilty.” Victor reassured. “I just needed you to know the real me. I'm not perfect and I never was. Everyone thinks they know everything about me, but they don't.”  
Yuri wiped Victor's eyes with his thumb.  
“You held this all in for 13 years?”   
“I had to.” Victor shrugged. “I felt like talking about it would make me weak. Like my father kept calling me.”  
“You are NOT weak, Victor!” Yuri said firmly, “You are so strong to survive all of that and come out on top! You're a winner in everyone's eyes.”  
“I don't care about everyone else. I want to be a winner in your eyes…And lately I don't feel like I have been doing a very good job if you're angry with me all the time.” Victor looked at Yuri, “Please tell me what I've been doing wrong? Have I been too persistent? Too clingy? Yuri, please tell me what I did?”  
At the sight of Victor's tear-stained face and confused, pleading expression, Yuri’s heart broke a little.  
“Nothing.” He responded, “It's my fault. Yeah I did feel snappy and smothered sometimes, but that's because I've always been that way, but it's worse now I'm pregnant. I always want you beside me Victor. When you were at the rink all the time, I missed you so much, so I don't KNOW why I felt this way. Please don't take my snappiness to heart; I really didn't mean what I said. I'm so sorry.”  
“If you need some space, please just tell me. I don't want to fight with you.” Victor said.   
“I promise I will. I'll try harder.” Yuri nodded.  
“I promise I will too.” Victor pressed his forehead to Yuri's and closed his eyes.  
“Victor?”  
“Yes my love?”  
“I love you. So, so much.”  
“I love you too Yuri.”  
The couple stayed cuddled up on the bench for a long time, until it grew cold and Victor didn't want Yuri to catch a chill.  
They walked home together, tightly holding hands, whilst Makkachin trotted along beside them.

 

Yuri didn't want to leave Victor's side all night, and he even went to the effort to make both of them pork cutlet bowls by way of an apology.  
Victor didn't want Yuri to strain himself, but Yuri took no notice.  
He placed the dish in front of Victor and kissed him full on the lips. “I really am sorry, you know.”  
“I know, lapochka! You've apologised at least ten thousand times.” Victor laughed.  
“Actually, it's been fifteen…” Yuri smiled.  
They both tucked into the meal and Victor sighed contentedly.  
“This is amazing! Thank you!”  
“You're welcome.”  
Victor wolfed his down and tackled Yuri with a bear hug.   
“Victor I can't breathe!” Yuri gasped, and his fiancé released his grip.  
“Sorry!” Victor sat back down. “I'm just so glad we're okay and that you still love me after I told you all of those things.”  
“Of course I still love you! I never stopped.” Yuri blinked, “I'm glad that I can understand you and know you better…I've been so selfish.” He sighed.  
“No you haven't.” Victor dismissed with a wave of his hand. “We all have our stuff!”  
“I'm still going to make it up to you.”  
“Oh?” Victor’s eyes sparkled with lust. “In the bedroom? Shall I undress?”  
Yuri was about to say that that wasn't what he actually meant, but then he realised that he couldn't tell Victor what he meant without spoiling the surprise.  
Come to think of it, make up sex did sound good!  
So he went with that.  
“Okay, big boy!” Yuri purred, leaning across the table. “Go and get naked for me. Just so you know, I won't go easy on you!”  
“Great!”  
Victor practically ran into their bedroom and Yuri had to laugh.  
Victor was like an excitable puppy!

 

When Victor awoke the next morning, he was still exhausted and dazed from last night!  
They'd ended up having sex three times and he was wrecked!  
How Yuri found all that energy when he was almost 6 months pregnant was beyond him!  
“Mmm…You really do have so much stamina.” He chuckled as he rolled over to kiss his fiancé, only to find that he wasn't there.  
Victor rubbed his eyes.  
“Yuri!” He called out.  
Nothing.

He got up and searched the apartment.  
Maybe he'd taken Makkachin for a walk?  
Nope; Makkachin was curled up in his bed, fast asleep, snoring!  
Victor went to use the bathroom and washed, before dressing himself and padding into the kitchen.  
Still Yuri was nowhere to be seen.  
Weird.  
He wandered over to the fridge and found a note on the door;  
‘Cereal on the table for you! I didn't pour milk in otherwise it'll go soggy! I love you – Yuri xxxx’  
“Oh good! So he hasn't left me.” Victor sighed with relief as he pulled out the bottle of milk.

He went over to the table and found a bowl covered with foil.  
He took the foil off and realised that there was hardly anything in there!  
Wait…Was that alphabet cereal!?  
Victor peered closer and read;  
‘Come to ice rink’.  
What?

He poured himself a full bowl of cereal and ate it hurriedly before grabbing his phone and keys, bolting out of the door.

  
He arrived at the ice rink, confused.  
What was Yuri doing here?  
He wasn't allowed to skate, especially whilst this far along in his pregnancy!  
Victor sighed.  
Yuri took after him in sometimes being disobedient to his coach!  
As Victor made his way to the rink side, he found Yakov, Georgi, Mila and Yurio standing there, and they turned to look at him.  
Why was it so dark in here?  
“Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt your training session. I just…I'm looking for Yuri.” He explained.  
Yakov smiled knowingly.  
“He's here, Yuri!”  
Wait, what?  
Victor looked out at the ice, and a spotlight instantly shone down on it, and there stood Yuri with his last season’s free skate costume on, looking a little snug against the blossoming bump.  
That wasn't all; he was holding a blue rose and a large piece of card with something written on it.  
‘Save the date: December 25th’.  
Victor felt his heart somersault.  
“I know you don't really celebrate Christmas here, so it won't be a huge deal for our guests to come on this day, right? I-I've been kind of selfish with the pregnancy and us getting married. It's not just about me, and you deserve to be happy. Truly happy. I love you so much and I want you to have the best. So um…I was thinking maybe we could get married for your birthday? This year. W-what do you think? Will you? Will you marry me?” Yuri asked, loud enough for everyone to hear.  
Victor felt like he was going to cry, but for all the right reasons.  
“Say yes, you idiot!” Yurio hissed beside him.  
Yuri was still on the ice, looking nervous, and Victor finally beamed, holding his arms out the way he used to when Yuri had just finished a performance and done really well.  
Yuri knew exactly what that meant.  
He skated over as fast as he could and fell into Victor's arms, handing him the rose.  
“Yes, Yuri!” Victor wept, “A million times, yes!”


	12. Chapter 12

For the next six weeks, Victor and Yuri busied themselves with wedding planning.  
They had chosen Barcelona, and thankfully, a vast majority of their guests had already RSVPed ‘yes’.  
They also had to busy themselves with preparing for the baby’s arrival, including decorating the spare room.  
They'd put off moving until after the baby was born and after they were married.  
Victor had insisted that Yuri packed his hospital bag this early ‘just in case’.  
All of their appointments had gone swimmingly, and today – July the 25th – was Yuri’s 28 week scan.  
“Seven months now!” Victor smiled as he planted a kiss on Yuri’s swollen stomach.  
There was absolutely no denying it now!  
The newspapers had all shut up, mostly thanks to Victor’s lawyer and Victor himself following his outburst!   
But fans, family and friends had been loving the updates on social media.  
Most recently, a photo which Victor had taken; a selfie of him resting his head on the baby bump, captioned “two more months to go!”  
Yuri had been a little quieter on social media, not out of embarrassment or anything, but because he had been so busy!  
Right now, in the doctor’s waiting room, he was spamming a load of their recent photos onto his Instagram, much to the delight of his family, friends and fans of him and Victor.  
Pocketing his phone, Yuri grabbed Victor’s hand.  
“It's a 4D scan today, remember?” He grinned.  
“I know. I wonder how much detail we’ll see?” Victor was practically vibrating with excitement and Yuri chuckled.  
They had paid for this to be a 4D scan instead of the usual 2D ultrasound.  
It had been pricey, but they were sure it would be worth it.  
“Who have you asked to be your best man?” Yuri asked now.  
“I haven't decided yet.” Victor confessed. “I'm torn.”  
“Between who?” Yuri asked.  
“Three people; Chris - he's my best international friend I guess. Georgi – we go way back! He's always been like a brother to me. And Yurio…is he a little young? He's also like a brother to, well, both of us.” Victor mused.  
“Hmmm…” Yuri thought hard. “I don't think he's too young, but he could be the ringbearer instead? That's a pretty big honour.”  
“I suppose so. Yes, I think that would be perfect. But I'm still torn between two…”  
“And I know you're not a bride or anything, but…Have you thought about, um, being given away? Only my dad wanted to give me away, and…” Yuri cut off. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked. I'm such an idiot.”  
“I'm going to ask Yakov.” Victor blurted out. “He deserves it so much. He's done a lot for me, and I want to repay him. He's been like a father to me for thirteen years.”  
“That's a wonderful idea!” Yuri breathed, “I think he'd like that. I know he comes off as kind of grumpy and mean, but he's a pussycat deep down.”  
“I know.” Victor smiled. “He's a sentimental man. I think he's been hinting at it anyway! Like I would ever even consider anyone else!”  
Yuri smiled and rested his head on Victor's shoulder, just as Dr Smyrnoi opened her door to call Yuri's name.  
“Come on, lovebirds! Let's see your baby.” She chuckled.

  
“Wow!”  
“Yeah…wow!”  
Yuri and Victor were awestruck at the 4D image on the screen.  
The baby was moving his arm in front of his face, and then proceeding to suck his thumb.  
They watched for a few more minutes, totally captivated.  
Little Luka was moving his head, arms and even kicking his tiny legs, which Yuri could feel.  
“It's so crazy to see and feel him kicking at the same time!” Yuri murmured.  
“He already looks like you.” Victor commented. “He has your little nose. And lips!”  
“He has your bald spot.” Yuri muttered jokingly and Victor look faux-horrified!  
“I am insulted!” He said dramatically, putting a hand on his heart.  
Dr Smyrnoi laughed.  
“I'm creating a DVD of this for you to keep, okay?” She spoke up, “It’s being recorded straight to the DVD as we speak.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri and Victor replied.

After the appointment, Yuri exhaled loudly. “It all feels so real now.”   
“Aww, it was always real, my spicy Katsudon.” Victor nuzzled into his hair, lacing their fingers together. “It all looks so bright for us; in two months, our little boy will be here! Then you have your surgery, and then we get married. And THEN we can go back to figure skating and live a happy life together forever with our son!”  
“I know.” Yuri sighed blissfully, “Two years ago, I never even thought you'd speak to me or know who I was, and now we're getting married and having a kid! It's surreal!”  
“It's perfect.” Victor smiled. “Absolutely perfect!”  
“Definitely.”  
“You were the missing puzzle piece that I needed. I'm complete with you.”  
“Aw Victor, you're just saying that so you can get into my pants again!”  
“I'm not!...Why? Are you offering?”  
Yuri laughed out loud at that.

They reached their apartment building and Victor took out his keys.  
He didn't notice the woman standing outside.  
“Oh, excuse me?” She spoke in Russian.  
“Hi, can we help you?” Yuri asked in English.  
The woman reverted to English herself then; “Yes, please can you tell me where I might find um…” she consulted her piece of paper, “Victor Nikiforov?”  
“This is him. Victor! This lady is looking for you.” Yuri snapped Victor out of his blissful daze.  
He looked around and his eyes widened, his mouth falling open.  
“Victor! It is you!” The woman whispered, tearfully.  
“Mother!?”

  
“What…how? What are you doing here?” He asked, gobsmacked.  
“I needed to get away from Moscow. Your father is being released soon…So I moved here, and I heard you live here now. I heard all about your upcoming wedding and your baby.” Her eyes fell on Yuri warmly and genuinely. “You must be Yuri? I'm Petra Nikiforov. Victor’s mother.”  
“Um…N-nice to meet you?” Yuri said politely, shaking her hand and looking at Victor.  
“Of course, you divorced father, didn't you?” Victor said.  
“Years ago. I have been in a women's shelter, and finally left two months ago.” Petra confirmed.   
“You…You don't look the same as you used to.” Victor pointed out. “You look…well, older. Tired, but somehow happier?”  
“I am happy now. I'm safe, and I've finally seen my boy after all these years!”  
“Why did you not bother with me before?”  
“Your father banned me from contacting you. He caught me looking you up a few times and beat me for it. He took away our computer, my phone, locked me in the house…” Petra trailed off. “I had to steal his phone one night and call a women's shelter and the police; they helped me escape. He broke my cheekbone Victor. Just like…Just like he did to you.”   
The older woman burst into tears.  
“I'm so sorry I didn't do more to help you, Victor. I was terrified of him. He hit me too if I disagreed with him. I failed you as a mother. I'm so sorry.”  
Yuri put his arm around her comfortingly, and Victor swallowed and slowly approached his mother.  
He could see that she had had facial surgery, had fading scars and burns on her face and arms.   
Her blue eyes had dark circles and were hooded; she used to be so beautiful, just like Victor.  
She still was, really.  
Thankfully Victor had taken after her in terms of looks.  
At that moment, Victor finally realised that his mother had been a victim too.  
He couldn't blame her for what his father had done to them both.  
He slowly brought her into a hug, and they cried together; relief, nostalgia and of course, love.  
She was his mother, and she hadn't done anything wrong, not really.  
She'd been just as afraid as he was.  
“I forgive you, mama.” He whispered to her in Russian. “I know it was never your fault. You mustn't blame yourself.”  
When they had both composed themselves, Victor glanced at Yuri who seemingly read his mind and nodded.  
“Would you like to come in and see our baby?” Victor asked.  
“Oh, has it been born?” Petra asked, wiping her eyes. “How lovely!”  
“No…Yuri has two months left to go! We just had a 4D scan, and it's on DVD. We were going to watch it.”  
“Yeah, you can sort of meet your grandson!” Yuri added shyly.  
“Grandson?” Petra gasped. “It's a boy!?”  
“Yes. Luka. We're calling him Luka.” Victor nodded.  
He and Yuri led the way to their apartment and showed Victor's mother inside.

 

“Your father was so wrong about you. But we all knew that!” Petra exclaimed after she and Victor had caught up a little.  
“He was.” Victor agreed, feeling a lot of satisfaction at this. “I'm the happiest I've ever been.”  
“I'm so glad. Your Yuri seems lovely. Such a gentleman!”   
“He really is.” Victor smiled bashfully, looking over to the kitchen where Yuri was preparing tea, giving mother and son some space to talk. “He's incredible. He's my first love. My first…everything!”  
Petra smiled warmly. “Have you met his family?”  
“Oh yes. They treated me like another son instantly!” Victor nodded. “He has the nicest family. They live in a small town in Kyushu, Japan.”  
“Japan? Oh of course! Yuri is a figure skater too, isn't he? Yuri Katsuki? Quite a few of the ladies in the shelter watched his Grand Prix free skate in December! They had quite the crush on him!”  
Victor gasped in mock-horror. “They can keep their paws off!” He grinned, “Yuri is mine.”  
Yuri re-joined them then and handed out the tea.  
He winced a little as he sat next to Victor on the sofa.  
“Are you okay?” Victor asked.  
“Yeah, thank you. It's those Braxton Hicks thingies. I'm fine.” Yuri reassured his fiancé.  
Victor placed his hand on the large baby bump tenderly.  
Petra smiled to herself.  
“Oh! The DVD!” Victor suddenly remembered. He slotted it into the DVD player and pressed play.

 

After Victor's mother had left, the Russian man felt a little overwhelmed.  
“I know it's been hard for you today, but you did amazingly well.” Yuri told him as they bathed together that evening.  
Victor was massaging Yuri’s shoulders and back, and Yuri was massaging Victor’s legs, ankles and feet, leaning back against his fiancé as they soaked in the warm water and bubbles.  
“She was so happy to be invited to our wedding. I feel bad for not inviting her before; I thought she'd given up on me. But now I know the truth.” Victor said. “Oh and the baby! She was so moved, wasn't she?”  
“Victor, she was in tears.” Yuri chuckled, “I’ll say she was moved!”  
It was true; Petra Nikiforov had been so overwhelmed with emotion at her son’s happiness, his upcoming wedding and fatherhood that she'd cried for a while.  
She had given Victor her new number and address, promised to stay in touch, and even asked Yuri to call her by her first name.  
She hadn't even minded when Victor had admitted that he was asking Yakov to give him away; if anything she'd been thrilled.  
They had arranged to meet up again next week for lunch; all three of them.

Victor happily plopped a heap of bubbles onto Yuri's head now, snorting with laughter.  
“Oh, how grown up of you!” Yuri had laughed as he got his revenge by giving Victor a bubble beard.  
Yuri was breathless with laughter.  
“What?” Victor asked.  
“You look like Santa Claus!”  
“Who?”  
“Saint Nicholas…”  
“Oh!” Victor laughed. “Are you saying I'm old?”  
“Weeeellll…”  
“You will pay for that!” Victor tickled Yuri's neck mercilessly, water sloshing over the side of the bath.  
“Okay, okay, I'm sorry!” Yuri cried out, hysterical with laughter and panting for air.  
“Good!” Victor grinned devilishly, pressing their noses together. “I love you!”  
“And I love YOU.” Yuri replied, kissing him.   
But after a minute, he was cringing again. “Ooh. Too much movement I think. Someone is going crazy in there!”  
“Oops! Sorry. Here, let me try something…” Victor started tracing shapes on Yuri’s bump with his fingertips and started humming a nursery rhyme.  
Soon, the kicks died down to a stop, just the odd small wriggle now and again.  
“There.” Victor murmured, “Daddy's got the magic touch! Yuri…? Darling? Are you awake?”  
“Mm.”   
Victor grinned as he took a proper look at his fiancé, who was drifting off on his chest.  
“Oh Yuri! Come on, let's get you into bed; I don’t want you to drown if you slip down in here.”  
He helped Yuri up and into a towel, leading him to bed, where the Japanese man flopped onto the bed and snuggled up to the pregnancy pillow.  
Victor got in beside him and cuddled him from behind.  
“Goodnight lapochka.” Victor placed a kiss on Yuri's temple.  
“Mmm…g’night hubby to be.” Yuri slurred in reply, sleepily kissing him back.

 

“I can't do this.” Yuri sighed.  
Victor stared at him.  
It was a few days later, and they were going wine tasting for their wedding wine.  
“Well of course you can't! But I can!”   
He dragged a groaning Yuri into the shop and spoke to the manager.  
“Ah! You've come to search for your wedding wine? Of course…Mr Nikiforov and Mr Katsuki, 1 O’clock. Come this way please.”  
The manager led them to the back of the shop, where multiple shot-glass sized plastic cups were laid out containing different wines.  
Victor's face fell a little.  
“Those cups look a little small…” he whispered to Yuri.  
“Yeah, you're here to sample them. Not actually DRINK them!” Yuri laughed. “You fully planned on getting hammered, didn't you?”  
“No…”  
“Yes you did! Hahaha! This is hilarious!”  
“It really isn't that funny.”  
“Of course it is! Victor, it's the middle of the day!” Yuri chuckled.  
“Let's just get this over with, shall we?” Victor whispered back, as they both sat down.  
“First, let me say that it is an honour to serve you both today.” The manager smiled, “I watch the ice skating every season. I think however, Mr Katsuki should have won the gold at the last Grand Prix. It was a flawless free skate! I know I should really be rooting for Yuri Plisetsky since, you know, Russian…But…”  
“Thank you. Between you and me, I think he should have won too.” Victor said proudly, putting an arm around Yuri.  
“Oh yes! You coached him, didn't you Mr Nikiforov? No wonder he was so amazing. Not that you aren't talented anyway, Mr Katsuki! You are!” The manager trailed off. “Ahem. Excuse my rambling. I'm so sorry…uh…well, all of the wines are labelled. Um, call me if you make a decision or need anything else.”  
“Thank you.” Yuri said, blushing.  
The manager backed out of the room and returned to the front of the shop.  
Victor and Yuri shot each other an amused look.  
“I thought he'd never leave.” Victor whispered, giving Yuri a big kiss with lots of tongue.  
Yuri blinked in surprise, and Victor picked up one of the small cups, reading the label.  
He downed it, and then looked at Yuri guiltily.  
“Um…I don't think I can actually do this on my own.” He admitted. “It wouldn't be right; it should be a joint decision.”  
“I'm pregnant; I can't drink!”   
“I know, I know. Uh…Oh! I have an idea!”  
Victor kissed Yuri again and slipped his tongue in.  
“Did you taste it?” Victor asked, his eyes gleaming.  
Yuri let himself taste his tongue, and was surprised to find that he COULD taste the wine!  
“Yeah…It's subtle, but…” he smacked his lips a little. “Hmmm I'm not really sure about this one. It's a little bitter.”  
“Right!?” Victor looked excited, “This is great! We CAN do this together! And it won't harm the baby! This is fantastic! So it's a no for this one, yes?”  
“Yeah…It's a no.”  
Yuri and Victor swilled a little water around their mouths to cleanse ready for the next taste.  
They carried on with the ‘taste and kiss’ method, until they finally found the perfect wine.  
“Mmmm! Yuri! I think this might be the one!” Victor said excitedly as he made out with his fiancé.  
They broke apart and Yuri’s eyes widened. “Yes! Oh my god…That's it. It's sweet and fruity, not too bitter at all! And not too dry. It's perfect.”  
“YAY!” Victor threw his arms around Yuri’s shoulders and hugged him tightly.  
Yuri hugged back and laughed. “Very impressive method you had there, Victor!”  
“Thank you! So shall we tell the nice man that we've made our decision?”  
“Yeah, definitely.”

Victor found the manager out the front and he followed him back into the room.  
“You have found your wedding wine?” He asked hopefully.  
“Yes, we have. This one, please?” Yuri held up the label.  
They arranged everything and paid for the wine, heading out of the shop hand in hand.  
“I had a blast!” Victor beamed, practically bouncing along the street. “Didn't you?”  
“Yeah, I got to make out with my husband-to-be for forty five minutes, without getting drunk or harming the baby, but still getting to taste alcohol!” Yuri laughed. “I think you need to calm down, though, Victor.”  
“Sorry. I'm just so excited!”  
“Perhaps a little tipsy too, huh?”  
“Maaaaayyyybe!”  
Victor was barley tipsy really, but he'd at least drunk enough to get a little over-excited.  
Yuri didn't mind.  
He was content enough to just sit peacefully on the sofa once they got back home, and tell Phichit all about their wine tasting adventure, and how they got around the whole Yuri not being able to drink dilemma.  
Phichit’s reply made Yuri laugh out loud:  
‘Sounds like you had a great time! Booze and kissing? Who wouldn't like that?’  
‘I just can't wait for the cake tasting! I'm always hungry lately!’ Yuri replied.  
Victor had flopped down beside him by now and saw his reply.  
“Ohhhh the cake tasting! I can't wait for that either!”   
“I thought as much.” Yuri grinned, “Like I just said to Phichit, I'm always hungry at the moment!”  
“Are you hungry now?”  
“Starving.”  
Victor busied himself making an elaborate fruit salad for Yuri, covering it in chocolate sauce.  
“Here. Fruit because it's good for you AND Luka, and chocolate sauce because…Well…Who doesn't like chocolate sauce?” He handed Yuri the bowl.  
“Thanks, this looks great.” Yuri gratefully accepted the offering and tucked in.  
“Oh, don't forget, we are meeting my mother for lunch the day after tomorrow.” Victor reminded Yuri.  
“I know.” Yuri nodded, “Although I feel like it should really just be you two. You haven't seen each other in years, and… Well, I don't want to get in the way.”  
“Nonsense. She asked you to come with us. She likes you!”  
“I know, but…”  
“No buts. You're the biggest part of my life now. Literally!” Victor joked, stroking Yuri’s huge stomach, and being playfully swatted for his trouble. “Please?”  
Victor made his trademark puppy eyes at Yuri, who sighed. “For god's sake! You KNOW I can't resist you when you do that! You're a pain!”  
He cuddled up to Victor’s arm.  
“So you'll come?” Victor pressed.  
“Yeah, I'll come.” Yuri replied.  
At that moment, Yurio came out of the spare room and headed for the front door.  
“Ugh. If you do, do it quietly! You two kept me up last night!”   
And he slammed the door behind him.  
The couple looked genuinely confused.  
“Has he been here this whole time!?” Yuri whispered.  
Victor shrugged. “I have no idea…”  
“Why was he sleeping in the nursery?”  
“I don't know.”

  
The two men finally got their answer;  
Yurio had been helping to set up the nursery and had stayed over last night because he'd finished painting late.  
Of course, Victor had forgotten that he was even there, especially when lust took over and he'd had to have sex with Yuri right then and there on the sofa late at night.  
“Oops.” Victor said now as he read the text reply from Yurio. “I forgot he was here.”  
“Wait, we didn't give him dinner!?” Yuri spluttered.  
“He says he ordered in.” Victor replied.  
“Oh god, we will be terrible parents!” Yuri groaned.  
“Yurio isn't our son.” Victor pointed out.  
“No, but he's a kid and he was here last night, and we didn't make sure he had food or a bed. Oh god! What if Luka brings a friend home one day and we do that to them?! What if their parents lay into us? What if they report us? WHAT IF WE LOSE LUKA!?”  
“Wow. Yuri…Calm down, it's okay.” Victor chuckled, putting his hands on Yuri’s shoulders. “It will be different with our own child. We wouldn't do that, and that won't happen.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded.  
“Listen, I know you have anxiety, but I really think that you should do pregnancy yoga. Just give it a try? It might help to calm you, and Dr Smyrnoi did give us the number for that one-on-one pregnancy yoga lady so you won't be in a group. She's English, see?” Victor showed Yuri the card.  
“Alright, alright.” Yuri relented. “Fine, I'll try it.”  
“Good! Shall I call her now?”  
“Yes please.”

 

“Good morning Yuri and Victor. My name is Bunny, and I am your pregnancy yoga instructor.” The woman said in a low voice.  
“Um…Hi. Bunny?” Yuri greeted uncertainly.  
Victor bit back a laugh and looked away.  
They had managed to get ‘squeezed in’ for an appointment on Friday morning, before they met Victor’s mother for lunch.  
Now, they were sitting in the ‘yoga suite’, with a scatty woman in her thirties with huge round glasses, blonde frizzy hair tied back with a bandana, and wearing floaty bohemian clothing.  
“Dr Smyrnoi told me all about your special predicament. A pregnant man, hmm? Well I have never done this before, but let's try our best, shall we?” Bunny smiled scarily.  
“Uh…y-yeah okay.” Yuri whimpered.  
He was genuinely terrified.  
The room was painted yellow with orange swirly suns on the walls, a large skylight window in the ceiling and wind chimes around the room.  
The floor was hardwood, with squashy yoga mats on it, yoga balls and cushions tucked into one large corner.  
“Now then, first things first; open your legs wide like this, and lean back.” Bunny instructed. “Fall back on your partner. Let them hold you like they will in the birthing suite.”  
Yuri frowned at Victor, and they both shrugged but did as they were told.  
Victor held both arms out and caught Yuri as he lay back into him.  
Yuri felt uncomfortable but opened his legs wide anyway.  
“Now try breathing in and out like this.” Bunny breathed in deeply, counted for three seconds and exhaled loudly, honking slightly as she did so.  
Yuri felt Victor's arms tremble with silent laughter, and bit his own lip so that he wouldn't laugh himself.  
Yuri mimicked Bunny, but without the unattractive noise.  
“Good.” She said, elongating the word, “now, relax every muscle in your body. Just let every part of you relax.”  
Yuri tried this, closing his eyes.  
Victor was still holding him, confused.  
“Now then…Imagine that your vagina is a lotus blossom, blooming as it is kissed by the sun.” Bunny said. “Feel it open, Yuri!”  
Yuri's eyes flew open and he closed his legs again.  
Victor was really laughing now.  
“Bunny! I-I'm a man. I don't have…One of those.” Yuri spluttered.  
“Oh of course. I'm sorry! How will you be giving birth?”  
“I'm having a c-section! I can't push a baby out of my…You know! Victor, stop laughing!”  
Victor pressed a hand over his mouth and tried really hard not to keep giggling.  
“Bunny, trust me, he's right. He does have a penis.” Victor said eventually.  
“Yes, I know. I'm sorry. I did forget. Now then…Uh…As for relaxation before a c-section, I recommend meditation.” Bunny said.  
“I thought this was pregnancy YOGA?” Yuri frowned.  
“Oh it is; but there is so much more to it than just yoga. You need to learn to relax, and I also teach meditation.”  
“Okay, but I really am just looking for yoga here. To keep me in shape I guess.”  
“Hmmm, I see. How flexible are you?”  
“Does it matter? I can't exactly make my body a pretzel right now!”  
“Yuri is very flexible!” Victor spoke up. “At least, in the bedroom. There was a time back in January when we were making love, and he managed to contort himself like a…”  
“OKAY! I think I've had enough for one day.” Yuri interrupted, getting to his feet. “Thanks Bunny. I just don't think this is for me.”  
He paid her for the session and grabbed Victor by the hand.  
“But I thought you were going through with this?” Victor asked, confused as Yuri led him outside.  
“You thought wrong. Come on, let's go to lunch.”  
“Mother won't be there for at least another forty minutes…”  
“Let's go shopping first then?”  
“Excellent idea! I love shopping!” Victor cheered up instantly. “I found a baby boutique, and wait until you see what I found in there!”

He took Yuri into the baby boutique down a little side street, and hurried over to the back of the store.  
“Look!” He smiled broadly, taking down a tiny newborn outfit and showing it to his fiancé.  
The outfit consisted of a little pair of jeans, two plain white shirts and a little brown coat that closely resembled Yuri’s usual everyday coat.  
“Awww! It's nice Victor. But maybe a little…um…plain?” Yuri said guiltily.  
“Ah, but they do personalised printing!” Victor's eyes danced, “That’s what I found! And I had a perfect idea.”  
He took out his phone and found a photo he'd saved, and took the garments over to the desk.  
He started conversing with the lady in Russian, and then paid her before she disappeared out the back.  
“Now we wait for half an hour. Shall we check out somewhere else in the meantime?” Victor asked, walking back over to Yuri.  
“Sure. Does this next place have a seat?” Yuri questioned hopefully.  
Victor smiled. “I know just the place!”

Moments later, they were sitting in a library, where Victor had found tons of wedding books and magazines.  
He hauled them over to the table where Yuri was sat, and slid into the seat beside him.  
“Um…we only have half an hour.” Yuri whispered.  
“I know, but we can make a start, yes?” Victor whispered back. “What else do we need to sort out for the wedding?”  
“Catering, flowers, decorations, seating arrangements, suits, the wedding party and their outfits, the music…” Yuri mentally checked off the list in his mind.  
“We can work on flowers and decorations for now?” Victor suggested and Yuri nodded, leaning against Victor and resting his head on his shoulder.  
For the next few minutes, they both made lists on their phones of decoration and flower ideas for their wedding.  
Eventually, Victor put the books back and he and Yuri left to stop in at the baby boutique before they met Victor's mother.

As they thanked the woman in the shop, Victor pulled out the two t-shirts and showed Yuri who laughed;  
One shirt had “Team Russia!” With a photo of Victor in his last season’s costume, and ‘Team Japan!” with a photo of Yuri last season on the other shirt.  
“These are amazing! But Victor, you got 12-18 months…” Yuri frowned.  
“I know. He’ll be a year old by the time we make our comeback. He'll need to root for both of us.” Victor grinned.  
Yuri laughed. “Aww! Come on, we'll be late to meet your mom otherwise.”  
They hurried along to the restaurant and made it just in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading!
> 
> And a big thanks to those of you have commented. Particularly EllyNightray; your lovely comment really made my day! :)  
> I'm glad you enjoy this so far!


	13. Chapter 13

As he entered week 32 of pregnancy, Yuri felt sluggish;   
Gone was his enormous appetite!  
Instead, he was satisfied with snacks and smaller meals now, and didn't want much else.  
His legs cramped a lot, his skin on his abdomen itched where it was stretched so much and flaking a little.  
He was also light headed a lot due to low blood sugar.  
He also had stretch marks, very vivid and triply dreams, and his moods were all over the place.  
Yuri tried so, so hard not to snap at Victor.  
His fiancé was doing his very best to take care of him and his needs, and Yuri was grateful.

One particular day, he was very irritable; his stomach itched, his legs ached, baby was squirming a lot and he felt light headed.  
Victor helped Yuri over to the sofa and sat behind him, letting Yuri lean back against him.  
“Here, moya lyubov’.” Victor said in a low voice, as he handed him a chocolate and granola bar, “Eat this. I'll help with your skin.”  
“Hmm? How?” Yuri asked, unwrapping the treat.  
“Like this…” Victor lifted Yuri's shirt all the way up, exposing the very large bump.  
He opened a bottle of lotion and squeezed some out onto the skin in the shape of a heart.  
Placing the bottle onto the coffee table, Victor slowly and gently began to rub the lotion in all over Yuri's stomach and chest with his hands.  
He was massaging it in tenderly, and as Yuri finished the granola bar, he pocketed the wrapper and swallowed before speaking;  
“That feels really nice.”  
“Hmm, I think someone else would agree!” Victor replied in a quiet voice, as their son kicked a little.  
“Was that…Did you see a foot?!” Victor asked as he paused for a moment after one particularly big kick.  
“I did!” Yuri confirmed, placing one hand on the lower part of his bump, waiting to feel more.  
He wasn't disappointed; seconds later, Luka kicked again and this time they both felt his tiny foot on their hands.  
The couple grinned excitedly.  
“It's okay little one, just six more weeks to go. You'll be out soon, I promise.” Yuri said softly, and Victor placed his chin on Yuri's shoulder lovingly.  
“Can I continue?” He asked softly, and Yuri nodded.  
“You know, I haven't really seen or heard you interact with our baby much since you've been expecting.” Victor mused as he continued to massage the lotion into his fiancé's skin. “It's been hard for you hasn't it?”  
“Yeah. Honestly, most of this time, it's just been…I dunno…I was in denial and shock at first, even though I wanted to keep him. Over time it's been getting more and more real for me.” Yuri admitted, “I know it's bizarre and basically unheard of for a guy to get pregnant, and now I am, so it frightened me. But…well, I've got used to this little guy inside me. I just can't wait for him to be here.”  
Victor smiled broadly. “So you do love him!”  
“Of course I love him! He's our son.” Yuri looked shocked at the question. “He's…He’s half you, half me. How could I not? He's a product of our love, you know?”  
Yuri looked around and saw that Victor's eyes were red and shining. “Victor? What's wrong?”  
“Absolutely nothing!” Victor smiled, “I've waited so long to hear something like that from you.”  
“Aww, Victor come on, you know I'm stupidly in love with you!”  
“I know. I'm stupidly in love with you too. It's just nice to hear it.”  
“I promise I'll make sure I say it more often, okay? I mean, in Japan we show our love more than we say it, but I understand why you need both. So I promise to say it every single day for the rest of our lives. Deal?”  
“Deal!”  
“I love you!”  
“I love you too!”  
Yuri leaned back on Victor again and leaned in to kiss his jaw and his cheek, earning a shy smile in return.  
“Mmm, what is this lotion? It smells divine!” Yuri asked, reaching for the bottle.  
“Its all natural; oats, honey and natural yoghurt made into a lotion/paste sort of thing. All of them are supposed to be the best natural ingredients to use on your skin as a moisturiser. Also they're natural antibacterials, too.” Victor explained.  
“Oh. Look at you going au naturelle on me!” Yuri teased. “Are you going hippy on me? Did Bunny tell you about this?”  
Victor laughed. “No; I researched it online, actually. Can you imagine what Bunny would say, though!?”  
Victor made a honking noise similar to the one Bunny – the pregnancy yoga/meditation lady that they had visited a few weeks ago and decided wasn't for them – had made during the session, and Yuri burst out laughing.  
“Oh god, don't!” He chuckled, “Don't make me laugh too much!”  
Victor bit his lip and tried not to laugh even more.  
“There.” He said at last, once all the lotion was rubbed in. “All nice and moisturised.”  
He continued to stroke the baby bump for a few moments while he kissed Yuri on the lips.  
When they broke apart, Yuri leaned back a little and studied Victor's face.  
“You're so beautiful. Like how is this even possible? It's not fair.” He groaned, placing a little kiss on Victor's nose.  
“Stop it! You're beautiful!” Victor ran his hand through Yuri's hair. “Very much so.”  
“With my dorky glasses and my chubby face?” Yuri pulled a face.  
Victor frowned. “I love your glasses. I think they're sexy! And your face isn't chubby…However…” he grabbed Yuri's butt in both hands and kneaded it. “Your backside has definitely got bigger! Mmmm!”  
Yuri went red, unable to string together words properly.  
“I shall enjoy this once the baby is here and you feel up to having sex again.” Victor grinned, looking under his eyelashes at Yuri.  
“I-I can still have sex now.” Yuri stuttered, “It might just be a bit…Weird.”  
“Hmm. Not if we take it slow and in a position which is comfortable for you.”  
“Do I have to be the bottom?” Yuri sighed.  
“Um…Well no, you don't HAVE to.” Victor hesitated. “It might be advised though.”  
“I want to make you feel good though.”  
“Yuri, you make me feel good with everything you do. Top or bottom, you're incredible in bed!”  
Yuri turned even redder, which didn't escape Victor's notice.  
The silver haired Russian snickered.  
“Ahhh, don't be embarrassed, lapochka. It's a compliment!”  
“Uh yeah, I know. You're the amazing lover.” Yuri answered awkwardly but truthfully. “Oh! That reminds me; I still haven't forgiven you for telling your mother at lunch that time what I'm like in bed!”  
“She was happy for me though, wasn't she?” Victor blinked innocently.  
“I dunno. Maybe? Still…I can't believe you told your mom!” Yuri groaned.  
“How many times have I said I'm sorry?” Victor put his arms around Yuri and nuzzled into his neck. “Let me make it up to you…In the bedroom?”  
“Or here.” Yuri smiled impishly as he turned around and pinned his fiancé to the sofa and straddled him, leaning down to kiss him passionately.  
However, a few seconds into the kiss, Yuri felt uncomfortable and sat up.  
Victor eyed him questioningly.  
“Sorry…Its just…The baby - well the bump really - is in the way.” Yuri explained. “Um, could you…?”  
“Of course. Let's go to the bed; I don't want you falling off here and hurting yourself.” Victor stood up and held his hand out for Yuri to hold as he got to his feet.

Victor led Yuri to their bedroom and allowed him to lie down first in a comfortable position.  
Yuri opted for spooning, which was perfect because penetration would be nice and shallow, and they could go slowly and lovingly without disturbing baby.  
Plus it was very comfortable for him to lie this way with the pillow.  
Once they were both naked, Yuri raised one leg and Victor carefully entered him from behind, with one arm around his middle, just above the bump, and another to play with his lover’s hair and face.  
They made love slowly and gently, with Victor using long strokes, pulling almost all of the way out, and going in again as deep as he could in this position.  
Yuri's breathing grew heavier about 20 minutes in, and Victor kissed his neck and jaw lightly, making his entire body tingle.  
Victor was also whispering a mixture of romantic and sexual things in Yuri's ear which drove him crazy.  
Yuri reached one arm around to take one of Victor's ass cheeks in his hand and squeeze it, before lightly slapping it.  
Victor moaned. “Yuri! Did you just spank me!?”  
“Uh huh.”  
“You naughty boy! If you do it again, I'll go a little faster.”  
Victor was teasing him, and Yuri wanted a little more speed as he approached orgasm.  
So, Yuri repeated the slap on Victor's ass, but did it a little harder.  
Victor bucked his hips and went faster, hitting Yuri's prostate.  
He used his free arm to reach round and stroke Yuri's cock which was glistening with precum.   
As he fucked Yuri, Victor toyed with Yuri's foreskin, then went back to stroking him properly.  
“Victor…Oh I'm about to…Oh FUCK.” Yuri moaned as he ejaculated all over Victor's hand.  
The Russian was thrilled by this, and also the expletive that Yuri had used! – So dirty!  
In no time at all, Victor moaned Yuri's name as his own semen spilled into his fiancé.  
Panting, he pulled out and couldn't help enjoying the sight of his seed trickling out of Yuri's used hole.  
“That was wonderful. How was that for you?” Victor asked, draping his arm around Yuri and nuzzling into the crook of his neck.  
“Amazing.” Yuri breathed. “Oh. Apparently this little one liked it too. That's… gross…?” He grimaced as Luka wriggled and kicked.  
Victor looked horrified.  
“Okay, we are not having sex again until he's born.” He said.  
“No! Victor that's not fair!” Yuri whined. “I don't think he knew! It's just ‘cause we were moving around. Come on…”  
Victor looked uncertain, but sighed.  
“Okay. But only because I can't resist you or keep my hands off you!” He rolled his eyes, grinning.  
“Says the irresistible sex god himself! C’mere” Yuri took Victor's face in his hands and kissed him full on the lips.

 

That evening, they were curled up in bed together with Makkachin resting at their feet.  
“We haven't decided on a middle name for Luka.” Victor spoke up.  
Yuri looked confused. “Middle name?”  
“Don't you have middle names in Japan?”  
“No…I'm guessing it's a Western thing.”  
“Must be! Anyway, here in Russia, children's middle names are usually after the father. Problem is…there are two fathers in this equation!” Victor wrinkled his nose. “So, do you want him to have a middle name? And if so, then whose name should he take?”  
“Why not both?” Yuri asked.  
“Well…We add suffixes to the end of the father's name here, when middle-naming a child. For a boy, we usually add ‘ovich’ or ‘evich’. So…It would be really long if he had both names.” Victor explained; “Luka would be: Luka Victorovich Yuriovich Katsuki-Nikiforov! Do you see the problem…?”  
Yuri exhaled. “Ah. Yeah it does sound excessive.” He paused to think. “Do you still have your middle name? You know…After what your dad did to you?” Yuri asked gently.  
“No. I changed my name to just Victor Nikiforov. I was Victor Piotrovich Frantsev as a child.” Victor bit his lip; it obviously hurt to remember.  
“Why don't we just use your name?” Yuri suggested.   
“But what about you?”  
“I'm practically mommy, right?!” Yuri sighed, rolling his eyes.  
“No. You're daddy too! If you can't be included in his middle name, then I don't want to be either. He doesn't need a middle name.” Victor said firmly.  
“But listen; Luka Victorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov sounds right to me! Doesn't it to you?” Yuri pushed a strand of Victor's hair out of his eyes, gently.  
“It sounds narcissistic.” Victor grimaced, and Yuri's face fell.  
“It's not narcissistic, really.” Yuri answered. “It's not like you're calling him ‘Victor Nikiforov the second’ is it!?”  
“No, I suppose not. I just…” Victor stopped, and Yuri looked up at him expectantly.  
“I don't really want to start being narcissistic now. I mean…What if I end up like…Where would it end?” Victor’s voice broke a little and the pain in his voice crushed Yuri.  
The younger man wrapped both his arms around Victor and held him tightly.  
“You are NOTHING like your father.” Yuri said firmly; “You're compassionate and so loving. You're my giant puppy.”   
Victor laughed despite himself. “I've been pretty selfish over the years though…”  
“Come on, who hasn't though?” Yuri reasoned, “Besides, you had to be. You were severely let down as a kid, and you finally deserved some love even if it came from yourself. I'm definitely going to sound like a hypocrite here, but…Self love is a good thing!”  
Victor smiled at him, his eyes shining.  
“But now I have you.” He said, “And you love me enough for both of us, yes?”  
“Actually I love you more! But you still should love yourself anyway. I've learned to…Thanks to you.”  
Victor smiled even more and pressed his lips to his fiancé's in a loving kiss.  
“So…The middle name?” Yuri asked after they'd broken apart.  
Victor shook his head slowly. “No, let's just keep his first name and two last names. That's long enough. We're both included in that.”  
“Are you sure? Because I kind of liked the ‘Victorovich’ in the middle.”  
“Hmmm…No, it's better without.”  
“Well okay…” Yuri said uncertainly, but he dropped the issue anyway, letting out a yawn.  
“Sleep, baby.” Victor whispered to him, kissing his hair.   
Yuri didn't need a second invitation; he closed his eyes and was soon asleep.  
His breathing became slow and regular.  
Victor held him close and closed his own eyes, his face nestled into Yuri's shampoo-scented soft, black hair.  
As he fell asleep, he felt Yuri turn and snuggle into his chest.

 

“Hey Victor, I have a question.” Yuri said as he wandered into the kitchen the next morning.  
“Oh? What's that?” Victor asked as he placed some toast into the toaster.  
“Well, do you prefer me like this?” Yuri gestured to his face, “or THIS?” He took his glasses off and pushed his hair back, flashing Victor a smouldering look.  
Victor's expression didn't change for either; he kept the same loving gaze he always had for Yuri.  
“Yes.” He said.  
Yuri frowned. “Yes to what? The second one?”  
“No. I meant yes to both.” Victor grinned. “I love YOU.”  
“What if I looked like this?” Yuri replaced his glasses for a pair of plastic comedy glasses with googly eyes.  
Victor laughed. “Wow. Yep, I still love you! Even though you're clearly crazy.”  
Yuri pulled a big, faux toothy grin and Victor snorted, making Makkachin jump.  
“You're funny.” Victor snickered as he pulled his man closer to him and wrapped his arms around him. “We have wedding stuff to do today; cake tasting! Are you up for it?”  
“Yes! This has to be the best part.” Yuri replied, taking off the comedy glasses and putting his real ones back on.  
“My favourite part is the actual wedding!” Victor smiled.  
“Actually, that'll be mine too. How many fans can say they actually married Victor Nikiforov?” Yuri beamed.  
“Actually I found some fanfiction once…” Victor mused, “Yurio showed it to me.”  
Yuri blinked at him. “Yeah, okay…But I'm ACTUALLY marrying you.”  
“Mmm well, there was one writer who really stood out! ‘KatsY93…” Victor teased. “I could marry them!”  
“Yeah, I wrote that. You told me to!” Yuri rolled his eyes and laughed.  
Victor grinned mischievously. “Oh yes, I remember now! Well it looks like you were the lucky winner after all!”  
“Oh please. You're the lucky one; you get to marry me!”   
“Such confidence! I like it!”  
“Good. You may kiss me.”  
Victor needed no second invitation; he and Yuri began to make out in the kitchen, ignoring the toast popping up, and the door opening and closing.  
“Oh hell. I just had to walk in now!” Said an irritated voice.  
The couple broke apart and saw Yurio taking his shoes off by the door.  
“Morning Yurio.” Yuri greeted.  
“Hey Katsuki.” The teen replied. “Well you'll both be pleased to know that I have also started sucking face with my boyfriend so I'm not as disgusted as I should be, even though you two are old as fuck and pack on the PDA a bit too much. But I'll let it slide.”  
“Still a virgin though?” Victor teased.  
Yurio scowled at him. “Yes. Otabek wanted to wait until I turn 18! That's two years! I said I'm legal now but he wants me to be older. We settled on 17 instead.”  
“Fair enough.”   
“At least he respects you.” Yuri smiled, “That's a good thing.”  
“Yeah. The wuss!” Yurio went pink, but smiled too. “Um…what's with these?” He picked up the comedy glasses.  
“I was joking around.” Yuri explained.  
“These are cool.”   
“Do you want them?”  
“Have you been doing anything disgusting with them?”  
“Besides wear them? No.”  
“Okay then, thanks!”  
Yurio pocketed the comedy glasses and folded his arms. “So…you're going cake tasting?”  
“We’ll bring you back a slice.” Yuri promised.  
“Actually, there's something we want to ask you.” Victor spoke up, looking straight at the blonde boy. “About the wedding.”  
“I am not being a flower boy.” Yurio pulled a face.  
“No…Actually we wanted you to be our ringbearer.” Victor got straight to the point.  
Yurio blinked and didn't answer for a moment.  
“Why would I want to do that?” He asked in a small voice.  
Victor and Yuri's faces fell.  
“I'm just kidding. I'd love to.” Yurio admitted, looking awkward.   
“Yes! Thank you, thank you!” Victor scooped the younger boy up into a hug, lifting him off the ground.  
“Put me down old man!” Yurio's muffled voice protested.  
Victor placed him back on his feet, “Less of the ‘old’! I'm only 28.”  
“That's ancient in figure skater's years.”  
“Not in lover’s years!” Victor sang, putting an arm around Yuri.  
“Gross.” Yurio rolled his eyes. “Go on then, go and eat a ton of cake. Do you have any food here?”  
“Pancakes under the foil.” Victor pointed to a plate of something which was covered by tin foil. “Thanks for watching Makkachin. We won't be long!”  
“Hey! How come I didn't get any pancakes?” Yuri asked as they closed the door behind them.  
“You said pancakes made you nauseous?” Victor frowned as they waited for the elevator.  
“That was like two months ago.” Yuri answered and Victor groaned, laughing.

 

Yuri and Victor arrived at the bakery just in time, and the lady let them in before changing the sign on the door to ‘closed’ for the time being.  
“Lovely to see you! Please follow me out the back.” She led them to the back of the store and to a dining table, which was already laid out with the cake samples and frosting under large glass covers to keep them fresh and safe.  
“May I take your jackets?” The baker offered.  
“Thank you.” The couple said as they took off their jackets and the baker hung them up before returning to her seat and asking the two men to please take a seat themselves.  
“I'm Svetlana; you must be Yuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov? Of course, everyone knows who you are!” She grinned as they shook hands with her.  
“So do you have any plans on how you'd like your cake to look?” Svetlana asked.  
“Well, we have a couple of ideas.” Yuri said as he opened their wedding organiser and showed the lady two photos;  
“We really like this one’s design overall.” He pointed to a picture of a five-tier cake with dainty purple and blue sugar flowers adorning each side and cascading down. “But if that is too much work, we also like this one.” He showed the lady a second image with a simpler blue and white theme; each tier was iced either blue or white, with the blue icing patterned with diamond shapes. The cake was adorned with white roses and edible pearls.  
“Both are lovely! What date are you getting married?” Svetlana asked.  
“The 25th of December.” Victor answered.  
“What's your guest count, do you think?”   
“About 60, actually. So we don't need a big cake…Maybe just the three tiers?” Yuri said, and Victor nodded in agreement.  
“Alright, so I have plenty of time to make the cake! Do you prefer the first design? I can make it so that the sugar flowers gradient from blue to purple as they cascade down, instead of just one colour or shade for every layer?” Svetlana suggested.  
“That sounds lovely!” Victor said.  
“Yeah, perfect.” Yuri agreed.  
“Brilliant.” Svetlana smiled. “Okay, I shall let you eat cake! Call me if you need me, and then we can discuss where to go from there. Here is some water to wash it down with.”  
She handed them each a bottle of water from the refrigerator.  
“I'll be out the front if you need me.”  
“Thank you!” The couple said in unison.  
“Okay, what are our choices?” Yuri asked, leaning forward.  
Victor took the glass covers off the cake, jam and frosting samples and found two forks and two spoons on the clean napkins, ready to use.  
He handed Yuri a fork and took one himself as he studied the selection of cake samples.  
“There's vanilla, plain, chocolate fudge, marble, carrot, red velvet, pistachio or lemon.” Victor read the labels.  
“They all sound delicious!” Yuri's mouth watered. “Which one do you think you want to try first?”  
“Hmmm…I've never had red velvet,” Victor mused, “So perhaps that.”  
He gingerly used his fork to cut off a small piece of the sample and tried it.  
His eyes lit up. “This is amazing!”   
“Really?” Yuri tried a piece for himself. “You're right! Delicious.”  
“You mean ‘vkusno’?” Victor corrected him, teasingly. “Well, that's it! We've found our cake. No need to try the others.”  
Yuri laughed. “Victor! We paid for an hour. Svetlana went to a lot of trouble to make these for us.”  
“Alright, so we try the rest but can we still have the red velvet?”  
“What if you find something you like better? Besides we were supposed to try them with the fillings and frosting combinations, too.”  
“Oh, yeah I forgot.” Victor said as he tried another piece of his red velvet sample with raspberry jam filling and vanilla frosting.   
“Mmm! Try it with the raspberry jam and vanilla frosting. It's even better!”   
Yuri tried the combination and licked his lips before swallowing. “Oh my god. I died and went to heaven.”  
“Right?!”   
Yuri had to laugh to himself; Victor was so cute.  
He got so excited about simple things, just like a puppy, and Yuri loved that about him.  
He loved Victor's entire personality; he was so goofy and loveable, but he had a serious side too.   
Victor caught Yuri staring at him, looking completely lovesick, and smiled his genuine bright white smile.  
“What are you looking at?” He teased.  
“You. I love you Victor.” Yuri blushed.  
The Japanese man looked away sheepishly, but Victor put a hand under Yuri's chin and gently turned it so that Yuri was looking at him again.  
“I love you too Yuri.” Victor murmured, and he placed a kiss on his lips.  
Yuri was left dazed after the kiss was over, and was very thankful that the seat had a back, otherwise he was sure he'd fall off it!  
“Uh…Um, sh-should we try the vanilla one now?” Yuri stammered, feeling extremely flustered.  
Victor was leaning his cheek on one hand, his elbow on the table as he gave Yuri a lovestruck smile.  
“Okay, lapochka.” He breathed, taking a small piece of vanilla cake with apricot jam and vanilla frosting, holding it out to Yuri.  
Yuri looked confused for a moment.  
“Try it,” Victor coaxed, and Yuri opened his mouth to accept the offering.   
“That's so good!” Yuri murmured.  
He mimicked Victor and fed him a forkful of the same combination.  
“Perfect! You were right. I have a feeling these are all going to be amazing, it will be hard to choose. Maybe we should make a list of our favourites and then rate them between 1 and 10?” Victor suggested.  
“Great idea!” Yuri flicked to a free note page in their wedding organiser and took out the pen from the little pocket at the back. “Let's do this!”

 

Almost an hour later, they'd sampled everything and were trying to decide which combination they liked the best.  
Svetlana popped her head round the doorway.  
“Oh. Sorry!” Yuri said, spotting her. “I know we only booked an hour. We're just trying to decide which of our favourites is our ULTIMATE favourite.”  
Svetlana laughed. “No problem! Apparently it's a tough choice.”  
“Oh it is! Your baking is divine!” Victor exclaimed.   
“Well thank you!” Svetlana beamed. 

A few minutes later, they had come to a decision.  
They then had to sign a contract and put down a deposit, making it all official.  
As the couple were about to leave the bakery, Yuri remembered something.  
“Oh, uh…Please could I buy a box of your assorted cupcakes? We promised our friend.”  
Svetlana smiled. “Of course! Please, have these at half price.”  
“Really!? Thank you.” Yuri blinked as he handed the money over and Svetlana gave him the box.  
He and Victor left the bakery and walked home hand in hand.  
“So…you're a vanilla and apricot guy?” Yuri teased.   
“Only just. Sometimes I prefer things a little more…flavoursome. Particularly red velvet.” Victor replied huskily.  
“We're not talking about cake anymore, are we?” Yuri smiled bashfully.  
“No, my love! Definitely not.” Victor confirmed.   
Yuri smirked slyly; “red velvet, hmm? I'll keep that in mind.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your lovely comments! ^_^ And of course, for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

“As Yuri Katsuki nears his due date – the date of the caesarean - reporters all over the world, like me, are waiting and watching for signs that the time has come for his and Victor Nikiforov’s baby to be born. Whether that be early labour or his actual due date, is obviously unknown. We’ll keep you updated.”  
Victor switched off the TV angrily.  
“Like hell you will!” He growled.  
“Mm? Victor? What's happening?” Yuri was roused from his sleep.  
“Nothing, my love. Get some more rest.” Victor reverted back to the calm, soft voice he reserved for Yuri these days as he grew nearer to the date of his caesarean.  
He was now 37 weeks and humongous!  
The trippy dreams had continued, and his sleep last night had been disturbed by a particularly distressing one; he had dreamt that Victor was leaving him and never coming back. It had felt so real that Yuri had awoken in tears, heartbroken, and it had taken a long time for Victor to reassure him and soothe him.  
“I'm not going anywhere, Yuri darling, I'm in love with you.” He had said, “You are my life and my love; you're everything to me.”  
Eventually, the dark haired man had fallen back asleep, but he was still tired today.  
It was September, and fall was here.  
The Grand Prix series would be starting in just over a month; Yurio was taking part in The Rostelecom Cup first, and then if he placed, he'd take part in Skate Canada before hopefully making it to the Final in Nagoya, Japan.  
Victor had promised both him and Yuri that they'd travel to Japan then, not just to see Yuri's family, but to support Yurio.  
Yuri had managed to arrange it so that his surgery appointment was on the 9th of November instead, which meant he would be okay to travel by the 6th December, and get married on the 25th with no qualms.  
Their wedding was all planned now, aside from their suits!  
But now…now, they were just waiting for Luka’s arrival.  
Of course, Luka was quite comfortable where he was and was showing no signs of an early escape!  
And Yuri was suffering for it.  
He was aching, tired, tearful and plain sore!  
He had gone right off sex in the last week or so.  
But Victor was his usual attentive and loving self; he was much better at emotional support nowadays, and actually, kisses DID help a lot of the time! – Who knew?  
Victor didn't mind that he wasn't getting any; if anything, he was relieved that he wouldn't be making Yuri sore now, or achey.  
The past few weeks, Yuri had found that sex was hurting him where his body was becoming sensitive, and so he had very reluctantly and sadly told Victor that perhaps they should put it on hold until after Luka was born.

Yuri groaned a little and Victor looked alert.  
“Are you okay? Is it time?” He asked.  
“No. He's beating me up.” Yuri sighed. “Are those reporters still outside?”  
“I'm afraid so.” Victor nodded, his blue eyes flashing with anger.  
“Why can't they leave us alone?”  
“I don't know, lapochka. I wish they would.”  
“The life of a celebrity, right!? People think we asked for this.”  
“I never asked for fame.” Victor scowled, “They chased me. Not the other way around. All I ever wanted was to skate, not get mobbed by reporters and fans everywhere I go.”  
“You love it really!” Yuri teased.  
“Actually I don't.” Victor sighed, “I might be polite to them and let them take their pictures, but turning up at our home and harassing my family…” He clenched his fist.  
Victor rarely got angry, but he LOVED Yuri, and their baby, and he wasn't about to let them fall victim to the relentless vultures that were the press!  
“Hey, it's okay.” Yuri gently placed a placating hand on Victor's arm, “Just think: how pathetic and sad must their lives be? Their lives – their jobs – are to stalk and harass people for what? Gossip. And what do they get for it? Not much! Now that's sad. Look at what we have…They can't – and they won't – break us!” He said determinedly.  
Victor stared at him with a mixture of love and admiration.  
“You are so right, my love. Look how you've grown!” He said proudly, kissing Yuri on the temple.  
“Yeah…Mostly outwards!” Yuri joked, and Victor laughed.  
“You know what I mean!” The platinum haired man lightly began to tickle Yuri in the sides.  
Yuri laughed at first, but then winced in pain.  
“Ow, ow, Victor stop!” He gasped.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah, just a twinge. It'll go in a minute.”  
“Well, if you're sure…” Victor knelt down and placed both hands on the bump, placing a kiss on it. “You behave in there, malyutka. You're not due for another two days. Don't make me come in there!”  
Yuri laughed. “What's ‘malyutka’ again?”  
“It means ‘little one’.”  
“Oh, well I don't think he's listening!”  
“Is it getting worse?” Victor looked alarmed.  
“No, no…Ow ow OW! OH GOD! I take it back, yes it is!” Yuri cried out in pain.  
“I'll call the midwife.” Victor leapt to his feet and picked up his phone from the charger, selecting the speed dial number for Dr Smyrnoi.  
He spoke to her for a minute, repeating things to Yuri, and then repeating his answers back.  
“We need to get you to hospital now.” Victor said, panicking as he dialled the emergency number and requested an ambulance.  
He unplugged the charger and grabbed the hospital bag, helping Yuri stand up.  
Victor chose the elevator, texting someone the entire time as he rubbed Yuri's back.  
“Who are you texting?” Yuri asked.  
“You'll see once we get to the hospital.” Victor replied. “Now, be brave for me okay? The press are out here. We're going out of the fire escape door, so they might now be here, but if they are, be brave okay? Tell them nothing, and don't let go of my hand.”  
“Okay.” Yuri nodded breathlessly as Victor opened the fire escape door, and found the ambulance just pulling up round the back.  
Victor helped Yuri in, and noticed the reporters had spotted them and were hurrying over just as he climbed in himself and slammed the doors behind him.  
“I'm sorry about them.” Victor said to the paramedics in Russian.  
“No worries; we get it. The world has been waiting for this baby! Still no excuse to act like savages, though.” One paramedic replied. “They're like zombies!”  
Victor nodded in agreement and translated for Yuri.  
Another wave of pain hit him, and Victor let him grab his hand and squeeze.

Pulling up at the hospital not even five minutes later, the ramp was lowered so that the ambulance crew and Victor could wheel Yuri out of the ambulance and into the hospital, but again, they were rampaged by reporters and photographers.  
The paparazzi ignored the paramedics’ shouts to move aside and stay away, as Victor hid Yuri’s face with his jacket.  
At that moment, the roar of a motorcycle drowned out the noise, and finally came into view, circling the paparazzi almost like it was trying to round them up.  
The paramedics managed to get Yuri to the door, when the motorcycle stopped and both passengers took off their helmets.  
“Oh look! It's Yuri Plisetsky and Otabek Altin!” Victor called out loudly.  
“That's right! Hey, vultures! You want the real scoop? Otabek and I are together!” Yurio announced loudly, turning Otabek’s head so that he could kiss him full on the lips.  
The paparazzi went wild, their cameras flashing and clicking.  
“I owe him big time.” Victor grinned as he and Yuri were finally safely inside the hospital and away from the press.  
“This kid is never going to have a normal life, is he?” Yuri grinned as he breathed heavily.  
“No, but who cares? Normal is overrated!” Victor laughed.

 

When Yuri was checked over, it was confirmed that he was indeed in early labour.  
Early enough that they could give him the anaesthetic and ‘knock him out’ to perform the caesarean in plenty of time.  
They administered the shot and waited for Yuri to become unconscious.  
Victor held his hand the entire time.  
As the younger man grew drowsy, Victor applied a cold, damp cloth to his forehead where he was sweating and let him have some ice chips.  
“V-Victor?” Yuri slurred, swallowing the cold offering.  
“Yes my love?”  
“S-st-stay by my side?”  
“Of course!” Victor promised. “Always.”  
Yuri eventually closed his eyes and was unconscious.  
The doctor reappeared and prepped Yuri for surgery.  
Victor stood up, still holding on to Yuri's hand.  
“Ah, I’m sorry Mr Nikiforov, but you won't be allowed in the operating theatre whilst surgery is under way.” The doctor said, apologetically.  
Victor was stunned.  
“But…He's my fiancé. I'm the other father. I promised I wouldn't leave him! Please?”  
The doctor shook his head. “Sorry, it's surgery rules. The patient is unconscious; he won't even know that you're not there.”  
“’The patient’!? His name is Yuri. Yuri Katsuki. He's a person!”  
“I'm sorry…There's a waiting area just outside. But you won't be allowed to see in; I'm sorry Mr Nikiforov.”  
The doctor waited for the surgeons to wheel Yuri into the operating room, and Victor let his fiancé's hand go reluctantly, slowly, and watched mournfully as he was left in an empty room.  
Sighing, he pushed the door open and followed at a distance, barely noticing Yurio and Otabek in the hallway.  
Victor watched helplessly as the OR door swung shut.  
“Hey.”  
Victor turned around and finally spotted Yurio and Otabek hand in hand.  
“Hey.” Victor croaked in response.  
“Aren't you going in there?” Yurio frowned.  
“They won't let me.” Victor sighed. “I TRIED, but…I have to wait out here.”  
“That's such bullshit.” Yurio growled. “Well, we might as well sit with you.”  
“Oh. Thank you.” Victor nodded, barely registering anything right now.  
“I'll uh…I'll get us some drinks.” Otabek said, raising his eyebrows at Yurio, seemingly hinting something, before he stood up and went in search of a vending machine.  
“What was that about?” Victor asked, having noticed the exchange.  
“Oh, uh…Otabek said out there that I should be here for you. Since you know, we're practically family.” Yurio delivered the last words in a quiet and awkward voice, but Victor heard them.  
“You…Class me as family?” Victor asked slowly.  
“You're like the annoying, pain in the ass, over-achieving, popular older brother that I never had.” Yurio confirmed. “And Katsuki is the equally annoying, pain in the ass, kind of insecure but relatable older brother I never had.”  
Victor wanted to cry.  
He wanted to hug Yurio tightly but he knew he wouldn't like it one bit.  
Instead, he opted for an arm around his shoulders and a hair-ruffle. “And you're the even more pain in the ass, loudmouth, mean little brat brother that I never had too.”  
Yurio smiled. “Oh stop!”  
“Does this mean you're going to make more of an effort to be nicer to us?” Victor asked, hopefully.  
Yurio sighed. “I guess. Maybe. A little.”  
“I'll take it.”  
There was a satisfied nod from Yurio, followed by silence.  
It wasn't uncomfortable or awkward at all; Victor was glad of his company.  
He needed a friend – or family – right now.  
He had texted his mother, and she had promised to come to the hospital once she had finished her therapy session.  
Victor had also texted Mari in Japan, but due to the time difference, she might be asleep or just heading to bed.  
He wasn't sure.  
Otabek returned with bottles of water and handed them out.  
“Thank you Otabek.” Victor said, “And also for the motorcycle stunt you and Yurio pulled off outside! I owe both of you.”  
“Nah, I'm already yours ringbearer.” Yurio shrugged. “But you could make Otabek one of your ushers?”  
Victor blinked; he hadn't thought of that!  
He looked straight at Otabek. “Would you like to?” He asked, “I know we never knew each other that well before you started dating Yurio, but I feel like we are pretty good friends now. What do you think?”  
Otabek smiled, which was a rare sight, and nodded. “I’d love that! Thanks!”  
Otabek had already been invited to the wedding as an actual guest rather than Yurio’s plus-one, and he was already happy about that, but this was an honour!  
Much like Yurio, Otabek found it hard to make friends, but now he felt like he fit in somewhere.  
And despite the fact that he was very much an outsider, so was his boyfriend and his new friends!  
They were all misfits in their own way!  
Victor was highly popular, but didn't want to be.  
Yuri was shy and anxious, but kind.  
And Yurio…Well, that was obvious!

The three of them waited as patiently as possible, and chatted about Yuri, Luka, skating…  
Eventually, Victor’s mother turned up and ran to hug her son.  
“Mother, this is Yurio – his actual name is Yuri Plisetsky. And this is Otabek.” Victor introduced. “Gentlemen, this is my mother Petra.”  
The boys both said hello as politely as possible, and Petra sat beside Victor, holding his hand in comfort.  
“I know I haven't been there for you for years before. I hope it's not too late to support you?” Petra whispered.  
“Actually, I think I need you now more than I ever have.” Victor admitted. “I'm scared.”  
“Scared of what, son?” Petra asked gently.  
“If either of them don't make it…” Victor trailed off and closed his eyes; that thought was too painful for him to bear. “Or if I turn out to be like…”  
“Like Piotr?” Petra guessed. “Victor. You could never be like him! You're here for a start. Your father refused to even come to the hospital when I gave birth. I had no one for support, besides your grandmother – my mother.”  
“Father didn't even come to the BIRTH!?”  
“No. He didn't care. And when I got home he'd shout at me if you cried, yet did nothing to help. Refused to change you or feed you; it all had to be my job.”  
“I…I could never do that to Yuri!” Victor gasped, tears filling his eyes. “Or to Luka. That's so heartless and selfish!”  
“Exactly. You are none of those things. You'll be a wonderful father.” Petra said firmly, “You already care about that baby so much. I knew it from the first time I saw you again just a few months ago. You were so proud, and you wouldn't keep your hands or eyes off of Yuri and that baby bump!”  
Victor felt a tear roll down his cheek, but nodded.  
He knew it was true; he loved Yuri SO much, and he already loved Luka even though he wasn't here yet.  
Except…  
He WAS here now.

The surgery door opened, and Victor swallowed hard, his heart pounding, expecting the worst.  
“Congratulations, Mr Nikiforov! You're a father - it's a boy!” The doctor was holding a small bundle swaddled in blue blankets, and was smiling as he passed the little bundle to Victor, who was now on his feet, wide-eyed.  
He took hold of his son and looked down; the baby's eyes were still closed but he was making little mewling noises, as Petra, Yurio and Otabek congratulated him.  
“Is…Is he okay? I mean, he's not crying?” Victor whispered.  
“He's already done that!” The doctor laughed, “He's been cleaned up, and you should probably remove your shirt so he can be against your skin for now until your partner is awake. We're going to take him back to the room once he's stitched up.”  
“Is Yuri okay?”  
“He's absolutely fine! Still out of it.” The doctor confirmed with a smile.  
“Oh, one last thing…How much did he weigh?” Victor asked, nodding down at the baby.  
“Seven pounds, two ounces.”  
“That's exactly what you weighed when you were born.” Petra told her son as the doctor went back into the OR.  
She held her grandson whilst Victor removed his shirt, and took his son back to hold him close and share body heat.  
It had really sunk in now, and even though Victor was still in shock and staring in disbelief, he was relieved and overwhelmed with joy.  
“Are you really going to start crying?” Yurio said in a mock-annoyed voice, his wide grin betraying him.  
“Yep!” Victor nodded. “He's perfect!”

 

Victor was still holding Luka close to his body whilst he waited for Yuri to wake up.  
Yuri was now back in his private room where he had been before being taken into surgery.  
Luka hadn't opened his eyes yet, but he had happily accepted a bottle of water to see how it went, and then a bottle of formula which he had guzzled hungrily.  
“Such a big appetite! Just like your daddy over there!” Victor chuckled, as the newborn hiccuped.  
“Hey, I heard that!” A groggy voice spoke up.  
Victor looked up and grinned.  
He moved over to the bedside and kissed Yuri on the lips.  
“He's perfect, lapochka! Look!” Victor murmured, helping Yuri to hold the baby.  
“Wow! He really is. I can't believe he came out of me!” Yuri joked.  
“Oh shush. You know you're handsome!” Victor scolded gently.  
Luka chose that moment to open his eyes, and both men were in awe.  
“Wow…He's got your eyes. But…Also mine?” Yuri gasped. “How is that even possible?”  
“I think that is something only science can explain.” Victor smiled, “But I'm no scientist.”

Baby Luka had dark hair; and since Victor had had dark hair at birth too, they didn't know whose genes were responsible for that, and probably wouldn't for a few years.  
He had Victor's nose and Yuri's lips, but the eyes…They were shocking light blue, apart from a hazelly-brown inner ring in each eye, and long, dark lashes.  
It was strange, because he looked so much like Yuri but also so much like Victor!  
He didn't take after one more than the other, like most babies do.  
“He really is perfect.” Yuri breathed as the newborn yawned and wriggled a little to get comfortable. “I can't believe he's here!”  
“Me neither.” Victor kissed Yuri's hair, stroking the baby's soft black locks with one finger and beaming proudly.

  
The hospital had allowed Victor to stay overnight, but he had to make do with sleeping in the armchair in the corner of the room.  
The following morning, his mother brought him a change of clothes and some breakfast, and as Yuri was just giving Luka his morning bottle, the door opened and he looked up.  
“Mom! Dad!? What are you doing here!?” He gasped.  
Luka gurgled in protest, and Yuri continued bottle feeding him.  
“Victor texted Mari yesterday evening; we came as soon as we could!” Hiroko explained as she hurried over to hug Yuri, and then Victor.  
“Can we see him?” Toshiya asked, nodding his head at Luka.  
Yuri pulled the fresh swaddling away from the newborn’s face so that his parents could take a closer look at their grandson.  
“He's beautiful! He looks like, well, both of you!” Hiroko smiled as she marvelled at the baby.  
“He really is a cute little guy! Congratulations both of you!” Toshiya agreed.  
Luka had finished feeding for now, so Yuri let his mother and father hold their grandson.  
Mari eventually joined them in the room and congratulated her brother, and waited her turn to hold Luka.  
“Victor?” Hiroko found a moment to talk to her future son-in-law in private. “You look exhausted! Why don't you go home and have a rest, clean up and come back later. We’ll watch over Yuri and the baby for you.”  
“Well…” Victor looked hesitant and worried.  
“It's okay, I promise. He's safe with us. You need your rest.”  
“Thank you, Katsuki-san.”  
“Victor, there's no need to be so formal now.” Yuri's mother smiled, “Okaasan is fine.”  
“Thank you. I think I understand…”  
“Good, now go and rest. I can take it from here.”  
Victor thanked Yuri's mother again, and went to say goodbye to Yuri and Luka.  
“I'll be back later. I promise.” He said to Yuri now.  
“Okay. I love you.” Yuri kissed Victor in full view of everyone without a care in the world.  
“I love you too.” Victor replied, before bending down to kiss his son on the head. “And I love you. Daddy’ll be back soon.”  
Bidding everyone an exhausted goodbye, Victor left the room and made his way home.

  
Victor returned later that afternoon, feeling much more refreshed.  
He'd slept, showered, changed and eaten, and was now bringing along some more clothes and necessities for Yuri and Luka.  
When he arrived in the room, Yuri’s mother was still there, along with his own mother and a doctor too.  
“Ah! There you are, Mr Nikiforov! I was just waiting to speak to you and Yuri together. Now then, shall we register this little man?  
The doctor nodded at Luka who was polishing off another bottle.  
“Absolutely!” Victor nodded, standing next to Yuri.  
“Now then…his first name is Luka, yes?” The doctor asked.  
“Yes, L-u-k-a” Yuri spelled it out, “And his last name is double-barrelled; Katsuki-Nikiforov.”  
They spelled it out for the doctor, who looked up at them both.  
“No middle name?” She asked.  
Yuri looked at Victor, still wishing that he'd use his name, but knowing that Victor hadn't wanted it.  
“Uh…Well…”  
“Actually yes.” Victor spoke up, and looked at his fiancé. “Are you sure you want this? What about your name?” He whispered.  
Yuri instantly realised what Victor was saying. “My name wouldn't go!” Yuri said, “let's use yours. If-if that's what you want?”  
“I do if you do.”  
“I definitely do!”  
They grinned at each other, and the doctor waited patiently.  
“His middle name? Victorovich.” Yuri clarified. “Luka Victorovich Katsuki-Nikiforov.”  
“Lovely.” The doctor breathed, “It suits him. It suits all of you, actually!”  
“You decided to use your name after all!” Petra smiled at her son.  
“Da. Well, like you said, I'm nothing like my so-called father. I can't and won't let him hold me back from anything any longer.” Victor nodded, and his mother hugged him.  
He wandered over to hold Luka, and let Yuri go to use the bathroom.  
The newborn baby was looking all around him, and then his eyes rested on Victor and mewed a little before bringing his tiny hand up to his mouth and sucking on it.  
“He's such a cute baby!” Victor grinned. “Did either of you notice his eyes?”  
“Blue and brown.” Yuri's mother said with a smile.  
“He looks like both of you already.” Petra commented. “I've never seen a newborn baby look so much like its parents.  
“He'll definitely break hearts when he's older!” Hiroko agreed.  
“I hope not.” Victor chuckled.  
Yuri returned to the room at that moment, wincing.  
“How are you feeling, moya lyubov?” Victor asked, absentmindedly stroking their son’s hair.  
“Uh, sore.” Yuri groaned. “And still kind of porky.”  
“Aw, that will go soon, Yuri.” His mother reassured. “It does take a little time.”  
“Yeah. Hopefully once I start training to return to skating again!” He grimaced.  
“You're going back?” His mother asked.  
“Of course!” Yuri blinked, “I sort of promised Victor I'd become a five-time champion.”  
“Well that's fantastic! You know we’ll be cheering you on. Your little friend Minami is very fond of you, he liked to watch you skating with us last season.”  
“He did?”  
“Oh yes! You should have seen his face when he got invited to your wedding! He was starstruck!”  
Yuri grinned. “I'll definitely make more of an effort with him, he's a nice kid.”  
“Nice adult, you mean? He turned 18.” His mother corrected. “Still a huge fan of you, just as you were of Victor. He even has posters of you too, like you did with Victor!”  
Yuri instantly froze.  
“MOM!”  
Victor shot him an amused look.  
“You had posters of me?”  
“NO!”  
“Oh yes, dear.” Hiroko said, “All over his walls. He had them in Detroit too.”  
Yuri groaned with embarrassment and hid under his covers.  
“Yuuuriii! Why didn't you tell me you had posters of me?” Victor teased.  
“Shut up! I just had a baby; your teasing is not appreciated!” Yuri's muffled voice moaned from under the cover.  
Victor was snickering now, his eyes dancing with mischief.  
He sat on the edge of the bed, still cradling Luka.  
“Lapochka, come out of there. Which posters did you have?” Victor smirked.  
“I'm ignoring you!” Yuri responded, still muffled.  
“Oh dear, I've embarrassed him! I'm sorry, Yuri!” His mother chuckled.  
“Ugh.” Was Yuri's reply.  
Luka chose that moment to cry.  
“You're hungry again?” Victor cooed, “You take after daddy Yuri, don't you?”  
Yuri had now uncovered his head and glared at Victor, who was trying not to laugh.  
“Come on, little guy, I've got a bottle here for you.” Yuri said as Victor passed their son back to him. “Unless…Do you want to feed him?”  
Victor blinked. “Yes, okay,”  
So he took Luka back again and sat down, holding the bottle and gently pressing the teat against the baby's lips.  
Luka opened up and began to drink, his little rosebud lips suckling and his eyes closed.  
Victor could hear Yuri telling both of their mothers that he couldn't take his eyes off the baby, and that he loved him so much already.  
Victor smiled at this, and as if reading his mind, Luka opened his eyes again and looked right up at his father.  
Blue and brown met blue, and in that moment, the silver haired man felt so much love for his son that it overwhelmed him.  
He was often overwhelmed by his love for Yuri, too, but this was a different kind of love; Yuri was his soulmate, the love of his life, his forever.  
Luka was his child; something he never thought he'd have, being gay and all, and he was suddenly all too aware that he really was now a daddy.  
He had a baby.  
And he loved him so much, and so unconditionally already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters today!  
> Thanks again for reading, commenting and kudos, bookmarks etc. :)
> 
> Luka is finally here!  
>  I tried to draw him (with Yuri and Victor) to sort of show you what he'd look like, but of course, I realised that I suck at drawing anime/manga, so I gave up. EDIT: There's some confusion over babies being allowed water that I want to clear up quickly: Both me and my daughter were given the tiniest amount of water at birth. I have two children, and with my first, they tried her on water. It's perfectly fine in small amounts. I wasn't implying that Luka here drank a whole bottle, just so we're clear. ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My new laptop never came when it was supposed to, so I had to type this chapter on my phone! >_>  
> So I'm sorry if there are any mistakes!
> 
> This chapter is a mixture of fluffy and smutty, just FYI.  
> It sort of goes back and forth...(Giggity!)

A couple of days later, Yuri was allowed home with Luka.  
Since neither of them drove, they hadn't bought a car seat, so they were resigned to walking the very short distance home, with Luka all bundled up nice and warm.  
A few paparazzi were loitering near the hospital, but looked a little sheepish as Victor glared at them.  
“Let them take their pictures.” Yuri sighed, “it's not as if nobody knows; we did both update our social media statuses and post photos in the hospital.”  
“I know, but those are on our terms. I don't want the inevitable scandalous or misleading headlines!” Victor replied.  
“Look at you, Mr Protective Daddy!” Yuri joked. “I really don't care anymore. We know the truth and so do our families, friends and fans. No one else matters. If they want photos, they can take them. From afar though.”  
Victor didn't reply for a moment, but then he nodded slowly. “Okay. You're right. Let's continue this way and cross the street further up.”  
They walked past the press, who looked shocked for a minute until Yuri have a tentative smile, and cameras started clicking.  
Victor slipped his arm around Yuri's lower back..  
“Are you sure you can manage this walk? You had a c-section. I don't want you to be hurt or uncomfortable…” He whispered to Yuri.  
“I am a bit sore,” Yuri admitted, “But a walk should do me some good. It only takes five minutes. Besides, I can relax at home. Well…Sort of.”  
“There won't be much relaxing now, lapochka!” Victor laughed.  
Luka stirred at the sound of the cameras, even though the paparazzi had remained relatively quiet so as not to wake him.  
“It's okay. We're almost home.” Yuri murmured to the little baby as he made a small, slightly irritated noise.

When they finally got to their apartment building, there were more paps, who cheered.  
Luka woke up and cried.  
Victor tutted, annoyed at them for disturbing his son's sleep, but said nothing.  
He plastered on a smile and opened the door for Yuri to go in first with the carrier.  
They took the elevator up, and before they knew it, they were back in their home, sighing with relief.  
“Let me take care of him, you rest.” Victor said, gently taking the carrier from Yuri.  
“Are you sure? I don't mind if…”  
“Lie down. I can handle this.”   
Victor kissed Yuri on the head and removed his glasses for him.  
“Um, I kind of need those to see my way to the bed.” Yuri laughed.  
Victor handed the glasses back, and gave Yuri’s butt a light squeeze as he turned to go to the bedroom.  
Luka had stopped crying now, but he was awake.  
Victor took a clean bottle out of the cupboard and made up some formula, placing it in the bottle heater, before taking Luka out of the baby carrier and giving him a cuddle.  
“Well, welcome home little mal’chik. This is your home too, now. We've made up a room for you but you'll have to sleep in ours for a little while just to be safe.”  
Victor carried the newborn over to where Makkachin was lapping up a bowl of water that Victor's mother had put down for him that morning.  
She had been entrusted with a set of keys to the apartment, and she had walked, fed and looked after Makkachin, and also – Victor noticed – made some food this morning and hoovered the apartment, ready for their homecoming.  
‘I'll have to thank her later’ Victor thought to himself. ‘I'm so happy she's back in my life.’  
Makkachin had finished drinking and as Victor knelt down, the poodle licked his lips and approached curiously and carefully, sniffing at the baby.  
“This is Makkachin.” He told Luka, “He's our poodle. He's very affectionate but very excitable. We'll make sure he doesn't get too excited around you!”  
Victor ruffled the brown dog’s fur before standing up again.

He took Luka through to the nursery, which used to be the spare bedroom.  
“This is your room! You've got a lot of stuff already!” Victor laughed, “We bought you a lot of little outfits and toys…Oh and this is your changing table. It has a bin underneath it! This is, well, WILL BE your crib. Once you're old enough to sleep in it. Between you and me, I think your daddy and I will be looking forward to the privacy if you know what I mean!...Why WOULD you know what I mean? You're a newborn baby. I don't think you understand words yet, do you?” Victor stopped talking for a minute and just looked down at his son.  
Luka was staring up at him inquisitively, but silently.  
“Shall we see if your bottle is warm enough yet?” Victor cooed, walking through to the kitchen. He cradled the baby in one arm whilst he tested the temperature of the bottle on his skin.  
“Perfect! Come on then, little one, you're probably wondering what's taking so long, aren't you? Here we go.” Victor coaxed gently as he gently held the bottle teat against Luka's mouth.  
The newborn opened up and began to drink, making adorable little noises as he did so.

Victor didn't notice Yuri lurking in the bedroom doorway and peering into the living room.  
He watched for a few moments as Victor fed their baby like a natural, and then got the cloth ready to burp him.  
Victor was just rubbing gentle but firm circles on the baby's back when he finally heard Yuri join him in the room and sit beside him on the sofa.  
“You're not resting.” Victor said.  
“I couldn't get comfortable.” Yuri smiled. “Not without you.”  
Victor smiled back. “Well, I've just fed Luka, so he'll be asleep again very soon. We can put him in his bassinet and then get some rest together.”   
Yuri nodded. “Sounds good.”  
He kissed Victor on the lips, sliding his arms around his neck.  
Victor kissed back, and couldn't resist joking once they'd finished; “Yuri, please. Not in front of the baby!”  
Yuri rolled his eyes and grinned.  
“Here, I'll take him.” He let Victor pass Luka to him and carried him into their room to change him into a sleepsuit, before placing him into the bassinet.  
After a yawn and a tiny wriggle, the little boy had fallen asleep.  
Yuri whipped out his phone and took a photo of the sleeping baby, posting it onto his Instagram.  
“Aww, he's so cute!” He grinned.  
“Of course he is, he's half you.” Victor smiled, wrapping his arms around Yuri and kissing his temple. “Right, nap time.”  
Victor flopped onto the bed, waiting for Yuri who lowered himself carefully and rolled into his fiancé's outstretched arms, snuggling close.  
“Victor?”  
“Yes Yuri?”  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”

 ...

They managed to nap for about an hour and a half, until Luka woke up crying.  
Yuri got up almost immediately and went over to see what was wrong.  
“I guess you need changing, huh?” He yawned. “Come on, let's get you cleaned up.”  
“I can do it!” Victor offered.  
“I've got it!” Yuri smiled, taking Luka out of their bedroom and into the nursery, before laying the infant on the changing table.  
“Mucky puppy!” Yuri grimaced, still keeping a light and silly voice for Luka's sake.   
He changed his diaper then took him back into the bedroom, placing him back in the bassinet.  
“Is he hungry too?” Victor asked as Yuri disappeared into the en suite to wash his hands.  
“Uh, I'm not sure.” Yuri called in response, “I'm sure he'll let us know!”  
Victor chuckled lightly and got up to peer into the bassinet.  
Luka was yawning and making cute noises as he put a tiny hand over one closed eye, stretching his legs.  
Victor reached in and very gently stroked the baby's fluffy, dark hair.  
“It's hard to take my eyes off you, Malen'kiy angel papina. You're so cute!” He whispered, and Luka made an adorable squeaking noise whilst trying to eat his hand.   
“Shh! Don't tell your other daddy that I'm speaking Russian to you!” Victor said again, but was interrupted by Yuri clearing his throat.  
“Victor, I don't mind if you speak Russian to Luka; he's half Russian, he was born and lives in Russia and has a Russian name!” He laughed, and then let out a sigh.  
“What's wrong?” Victor asked.  
“This is going to sound stupid but…I kinda miss being pregnant. I love that he's finally here, but now that he is, I miss feeling him moving inside me. Is that weird?”  
“No, darling.” Victor kissed him, “Not weird at all.”  
“Hmm.”  
“But if you miss the feeling of something inside you…” Victor gave Yuri a sly look.  
“Victor!” He spluttered, “I had a baby not three days ago!”  
“You're right. Sorry. I was just being silly.”  
“It might take some time for me to feel up to…THAT.” Yuri said, “And then I have my surgery in November.”  
“Of course. Let me know when you're feeling ready again; I want to make it special okay?” Victor took Yuri's hand. “I mean it. Nothing fast or too risqué. Just slow and romantic.”  
Yuri nodded and swallowed, turning beetroot. “Okay.” He nodded. “Thank you.”  
“No, thank YOU for…well, everything.” Victor was serious now, “You've given me so much, and now even a little baby – a part of you no matter what happens! I want to make you feel special and loved for giving me so much. So since that can't be sex right now, can I buy you a gift?”  
Yuri blinked. “Oh you don't have to do that, I'm really not expecting anything! And I really haven't done that much. You've done so much more for me…”  
“Please?”   
Victor was very good at pulling the puppy dog eyes, and once again, Yuri found himself on the receiving end of them.  
“Uh…well…maybe just something really small? A candy bar or something? I really don't want anything.” He stammered.  
Of course, Victor completely ignored that and just went with ‘yes’.  
“Okay Yuri! I'll be back soon.” He gave his fiancé a big kiss and ran out of the apartment, grabbing his wallet and keys as he went.  
“He didn't listen to me, did he Luka?” Yuri sighed.  
Luka wasn't listening either; he'd fallen back asleep again.  
Yuri decided to continue his nap whilst the baby was sleeping.

 

“Yuri! Yuuuuriiii!”  
“Hmm?” Yuri blinked and frowned, reaching for his glasses and putting them on.  
Victor was kneeling on the bed, an excited grin on his face.  
As soon as Yuri saw it, he groaned. “What did you do?”  
“I bought you a present, Yuri!”  
Yuri looked at the clock; he'd managed to sleep for another hour and a half.  
“Do you want to see it?” Victor asked.  
“Um…You really didn't have to…”  
“Just open it.” Victor thrust the bag at Yuri, his eyes sparkling with anticipation.  
Yuri shyly opened the bag and gasped.  
He pulled out a box.  
“Victor…Please tell me you didn't spend a lot of money on this?”  
“Okay: I didn't spend a lot of money on this.”  
“…You did, didn't you?”  
“Oh Yuri, does it matter? Open it. Please?”  
The younger man took a breath and opened the box;  
Inside was a men's necklace with a ring-shaped pendant.  
“It's engraved,” Victor said softly.  
Yuri looked on the inside of the ring-pendant and read the words ‘stay close to me’.  
He was lost for words.  
“I…Could you help me put it on?” Was all he could manage at first.  
“Of course.” Victor undid the clasp and secured it around Yuri's neck.  
“It's beautiful. Thank you! You really didn't need to do this.”   
“I wanted to.” Victor smiled. “Besides, you technically proposed to me twice AND had my baby, so…”  
The Japanese man flung his arms around Victor and knocked him backwards on the bed, their lips locked in a deep kiss.  
“I wish I could have sex with you now!” Yuri chuckled once it was over.  
“I can wait.” Victor shrugged. “We’ll be so preoccupied, how hard will it be!?”

...

 

  
Six weeks later…

Victor felt like he was dying.  
He didn't bother Yuri with it; he didn't want to.  
Instead, he tried to ignore the fact that he was horny as hell.  
They hadn't had sex in about two months!  
Victor found himself getting hard at the slightest thing Yuri did, like bending over to pick something up, or wearing anything that showed his bulge even slightly, even having his shirt off aroused Victor.  
He was rapidly losing weight again by exercising daily, and was on his way to getting his toned body back!  
One day, Yuri had come out of the shower and was wrapped in a towel.  
Victor was fastening up Luka's little jacket and putting a hat on him when he noticed.  
“Hey, have you seen my grey t-shirt? The one with the long sleeves?” Yuri asked.  
“Hnng.” Victor replied, turning red.  
Yuri just looked at him.  
“Oh, um…it's in my side of the closet.” Victor remembered, and as Yuri went to get it, Victor felt himself getting hard.  
‘Oh no! Not in front of the baby!’ He thought to himself.  
Yuri re-emerged a moment later in his t-shirt and a pair of boxers.  
Victor glanced down at the bulge in them, and felt his mouth go dry and his own penis twitch.  
He stood up abruptly and threw himself onto the bed, face down.  
“Alright, I'm taking Luka and Makkachin out now then. Are you SURE you don't want to come?” Yuri asked, strapping Luka into the pram and putting the changing bag on the shelf underneath.   
‘Oh I want to come, but not in the way he means!’ Victor thought to himself.  
“I'm sure.” He said, “I have a headache and feel…tired.”  
“Okay, well I won't be too long.” Yuri clipped Makkachin’s lead onto his collar, then bent down to kiss Victor on the lips before leaving the apartment.

Once he was sure he was alone, Victor opened the bottom drawer next to his side of the bed and pulled out a fleshlight which he'd had delivered yesterday.  
He grabbed two pillows and arranged them so that the fleshlight was wedged between them.  
Opening the top drawer, he took out the lube bottle and put it to one side, before ripping off his sweatpants and underwear.  
Victor lubed up and slipped into the fleshlight, gasping as it consumed almost all of him.  
When he was buying it, he'd been torn between the one that looked like a mouth, or one that looked like an ass; he'd gone for the latter, and was now happy that he had!  
He was pleasantly surprised by how much its tightness felt like being inside Yuri again.  
Victor lost himself to pleasure, going from slow strokes to thrusting hard.  
He'd cleaned himself out, too, intending to use a dildo, but instead, he inserted a finger and rode it as he humped the fleshlight.  
It didn't take long for Victor to come undone; he'd been imagining that he was fucking Yuri the whole time, and had been moaning his name pretty loudly.  
As his finger hit his prostate, Victor came hard inside the toy, cussing and still moaning Yuri's name.  
He stopped and pulled out – both his cock and his finger – and flopped forward ungracefully, panting and sweating.  
“You know, if you wanted me, you could've just asked.” A voice filled the silence.  
Victor froze.  
Oh no…  
“Y-you're back?” Victor stammered, not daring to look up.  
“I forgot my wallet. I was going to stock up on a few things.” Yuri answered, calmly.  
Victor was very aware of the fact that he was still very naked.  
Usually this wasn't a problem; he was very body confident.  
Now, however, he felt humiliated.  
He reached for his robe and tied it around himself.  
“I'm sorry.” He said, “I…”  
“You know, they said I couldn't have sex for six weeks after the caesarean…It's been six weeks.” Yuri said nonchalantly. “So um…If you have anything left in you, I'll deal with you later.”  
Victor blinked in shock. “Okay.” He swallowed.  
“Victor, look at me.”  
The Russian lifted his head up, finally looking his fiancé in the eye.   
“I hope you're ready for me to give you a similar pounding to the one you gave that fleshlight.” Yuri smiled coyly in a husky voice, “Let's see if you can say my name some more.”  
With that, he picked up his wallet and took the baby and the dog back out again, leaving a very stunned and mortified Victor standing in the bedroom, staring at the door.  
“B’lyad!” Victor whispered to himself.

 ...

  
Yuri took his time whilst out with Luka and Makkachin.  
He wanted to tease Victor, but he also wanted to spend some quality time with his son.  
As they arrived at O’keѝ, Yuri tied up Makkachin outside and made a fuss of him.  
“I won't be long, boy. Be good.”  
Makkachin sat down obediently and Yuri pushed the pram into the shop, picking up a basket to hang off one arm.  
He found everything he needed; bread, milk, butter, baby formula, diapers, wipes, dog food…  
Yuri was just weighing up dinner choices when he felt someone poke him in the back.  
Turning around, he was met by Yurio.  
“Hey. What's up?” The teenage boy greeted.  
“Oh, hi Yurio. How are you?”  
“Uh I'm fine. Fine as…ever. You?”  
“I'm okay.” Yuri frowned; was it just him or was Yurio acting strangely? “Is something wrong?”  
“Why would anything be wrong?” Yurio didn't meet his eye.  
Yuri decided to drop it – the younger boy didn't like to talk about feelings.   
“What was it like the first time you did…’it’?” Yurio blurted out.  
Yuri looked at him in shock.  
“Uh, um…W-why do you ask?”   
‘Has Victor told him about earlier!?’ Yuri worried silently to himself.  
Yurio looked around and then lowered his voice. “I um…I'm not sure I did it right.”   
“You've DONE IT!?”  
“Keep your voice down! Holy shit.” Yurio hissed. “Yes. But…I don't know if I did it right.”  
“Did you top or bottom?” Yuri asked.  
“Bottom.” Yurio whispered, “But I didn't…finish. I lost the feeling.”  
“Oh.”  
“You've never had that happen, have you?”  
“No, but I mean, I'm with VICTOR. So…”  
“He was a virgin before you.” Yurio frowned, “he's not some amazing sex god!”  
“Actually he really is.”   
“Dude that's disgusting as hell. I can't believe I'm even asking you.” Yurio scowled.  
“Hey, hang on a second!” Yuri said, “Look, sometimes these things happen. Maybe you had performance anxiety or something?”  
“What?”  
“It's where stress or pressure or anxiety – whatever – takes over and you either can't get…um…’in the mood’ properly, or you can't finish.” Yuri explained as quietly as he could.  
“Oh. Yeah that was probably it.” Yurio muttered.  
“Listen; Otabek didn't pressure you did he?” Yuri asked, concerned.  
“No way! It was my idea. He wanted to wait until I'm 17, remember?”   
“Oh yeah. Hmm…Why did you want to do it sooner?”  
Yurio went bright red. “Uh, well…I'm legal, and I felt like it.”  
Yuri narrowed his eyes. “Do you love him?”  
“Yes.” The teenager admitted. “Don't tell anyone okay?! I mean it!” He snarled.  
“Okay, easy tiger! I won't tell anyone. Not even Victor; I know he'll tease you!” Yuri promised.  
Yurio grunted a thank you in response.  
“Look, the first time is always a little awkward in some way. I think you should talk to him about it. I know you're not exactly a ‘talk about your feelings’ kind of guy, but it will help to get it all out there so you can both know what the problem is and work around it. Maybe next time you won't feel as nervous and it'll go well?” Yuri smiled.  
Yurio looked away. “Maybe I will. Thanks.”  
There was a few moments of silence between them as Yuri selected some dinner and put it into the basket.  
He heard Yurio speaking again, and was about to ask him to repeat what he said, when he noticed that the boy was actually talking to Luka.  
“He's a cute kid.” Yurio commented, “His eyes are pretty cool!”  
Yuri smiled broadly. “He's adorable right? Do you want to hold him?”  
Yurio looked shocked and mildly horrified.  
“Or not.” Yuri laughed. “Although I promise he won't spit up on you or anything gross. He's already been changed anyway.”  
“What if I drop him?”  
“Then Victor will drop you.” Yuri responded, only half joking.  
“Hmm…Okay. Maybe just a quick hold?” Yurio said hesitantly.  
Yuri reached into the pram and lifted the baby out.  
“Support his head like this, and hold him like this.” He demonstrated, handing Luka over to the younger boy.  
Yurio managed to hold him correctly and Luka instantly spotted the little ball shapes on the end of Yurio's hoodie ties.  
Luka reached out and tried to grasp onto one of the fluffy spheres, looking at it curiously.  
The blonde boy lifted his arms up a little more so that the baby could properly reach what he was trying to grab ahold of.  
Luka touched the fluffy object and then used his mouth instead.  
“Hey, don’t eat that!” Yurio laughed.   
“He's just feeling it; he can't use his hands properly yet, and babies’ mouths have more nerve endings at this stage.” Yuri explained.  
“Ohhh! Wow his hair is soft.” Yurio handed Luka back to his dad, giving his head one last tickle.  
“I know! It's so fluffy!” Yuri laughed as he carefully placed the baby back in his pram. “Anyway, I'd better carry on. Try what I suggested with Otabek? Oh and…you were protected, right?” He lowered his voice.  
Yurio nodded. “Yes but I need some more.” He blushed.  
“I've got it.” Yuri led him to the correct aisle and found a condom brand that was two for the price of one.  
He picked up two boxes; one for Yurio, one for him and Victor, and headed over to pay.

  
Yuri handed the box of condoms to Yurio once they'd paid and were safely outside, untying Makkachin.  
“Thanks.” The teen boy said, handing over some money.  
“Don't worry about it.” Yuri shook his head, “Have fun! See you later!” He winked, as they went their separate ways back home.

Upon arriving back at the apartment, Yuri blinked in surprise.  
It was dimly lit in there, and Victor was in his robe still, looking nervous.  
“Let me put all of this away.” He said, kissing his fiancé in greeting. “Do you think maybe we could put Luka in the nursery for his nap? Just this once?”  
“I guess we could try it…” Yuri shrugged. “Why?”  
“Just because.” Victor replied nonchalantly as he put the shopping away.  
Yuri was confused.  
Victor was acting strangely; ‘is he still embarrassed about earlier?’ He thought to himself.  
Yuri felt for the necklace and fiddled with it worriedly.  
He sighed and lifted the now fast asleep baby out of the pram, carrying him into the nursery and changing him into his sleepsuit, laying him down in the crib and tucking him in safely.  
Luka stirred but didn't wake or cry.  
Yuri retreated into the hallway, leaving the door open a little and switching the baby monitor on.

Victor was waiting in the hallway.  
“Hey, look…About earlier. You're not still embarrassed are you?” Yuri asked.  
Victor didn't answer; instead, he placed his hands on each side of Yuri's face and kissed him deeply.  
Once they were finished, Yuri blinked at him, a little dazed.  
Victor opened their bedroom door and Yuri was surprised to see that his fiancé had changed the bedding, darkened the room and placed LED candles around the bed.  
“I know they're not real candles, but those are a fire hazard, and we have Luka and Makkachin to think about. These were all I had.” Victor finally spoke.   
“It's perfect.” Yuri breathed. “Did you find what I bought in O’keѝ?”  
“You mean these?” Victor held up the box of condoms.  
“That'd be it!” Yuri confirmed. “Can I go clean up first?”  
“Of course.” Victor kissed him on the forehead.   
Yuri headed off to use the bathroom and get clean and ready.  
Victor waited patiently on the bed, still in his robe.

When Yuri emerged a few minutes later, he suddenly felt shy.  
His body had been a war zone, and he knew he still wasn't exactly back to his skating weight.  
He tugged his shirt self consciously.  
“Is something wrong?” Victor asked, noticing his fiancé hesitating by the door of the en suite.  
“No. No, I just…”  
“Tell me, lapochka.”  
“I don't feel…um…”  
“Ready? It's okay, we don't have to.”  
“No! I want to and I am ready! I just don't really feel comfortable with my body. Can I keep my shirt on?” Yuri asked.  
He felt pathetic for asking this, but Victor didn't seem to think so.  
“Your body is beautiful Yuri. But if you would feel better with your shirt on, then of course.” He said.   
Yuri smiled and shyly climbed onto the bed and straddled Victor.  
He leaned down to kiss him, and felt his body being surrounded by Victor's strong arms, cuddling him closer, his hands gentle.  
They both undressed each other, barely breaking their kiss, with Victor stopping at Yuri's shirt.  
He lifted it a little and spotted the scar from the c-section.  
He lightly pressed kisses on it, and Yuri tingled, feeling completely consumed with love for his fiancé.  
Yuri had been so worried that Victor would find his scar ugly or the small amount of baby weight he still had repulsive.  
‘How could I ever have thought that about Victor?’ He mentally scolded himself, cursing his anxiety.  
Before Yuri could change his mind, he had removed his shirt.  
His eyes immediately flitted to Victor's face, and was happily relieved when he saw his lover's pupils dilate with admiration and attraction, instead of a look of disgust.   
Victor pressed his forehead against Yuri's body and left a trail of kisses down his stomach, right to his pelvic bone, before looking up for confirmation to proceed.  
Yuri pushed his underwear off and threw it on the floor in silent confirmation.  
Victor took a semi-erect Yuri in his mouth and sucked.  
Lightly at first, but then building up the speed.  
Yuri threw his head back, gasping; it had been over two months since they'd last had sex and he was feeling really sensitive to every touch, every suck, every lick.  
It was overwhelming.  
When he could finally speak, he addressed Victor; “Do you want me to do anything to you, my love?”  
Victor stopped for a second, looking surprised and delighted at the term of endearment he'd just received.  
He kissed Yuri full on the lips, and shook his head. “Not yet. I'm taking care of you first. This looks so unbearably painful.” He looked down at Yuri's cock which was throbbing and pink.  
“Let me fuck you.” Yuri blurted out.  
Victor stared at him for a moment. “Okay.” He agreed.  
He turned around and lay on his back, his legs parted, as Yuri grabbed a condom and rolled it on before smothering his entire length in lube.  
Yuri gently eased himself in, and whilst Victor was a little more loose than usual after fingering himself earlier, he was still deliciously tight.  
‘I've missed this!’ Yuri thought to himself as he thrust slowly.  
“Faster, Yuri.” Victor breathed, and the younger man obliged.  
He loved the look on Victor's face when he was being fucked; he alternated between biting his lip and throwing his mouth open; squeezing his eyes shut or staring up at either Yuri or the ceiling...  
Even his sex faces were handsome and hot as hell.  
Victor was moaning Yuri's name now, over and over, as the dark haired man found his prostate.  
Yuri's infamous stamina for once failed him;  
He moaned and panted, lifting Victor's butt a little higher up off the bed and grasping at it hungrily as he released into the condom.  
Victor let him get his breath back for a minute until he wanted to return the favour.  
Yuri nodded at his request and pulled out, discarding the condom into their bedroom bin.  
Victor rolled a condom on and slicked on some lube, then as an afterthought, applied some to Yuri's opening, which was puckering in anticipation.  
“Are you sure you want to do this?” Victor double checked.  
“Yes.” Yuri confirmed, “absolutely sure. I want you so much.”  
“Okay,” Victor whispered as he leaned down to kiss Yuri lovingly. “This might hurt. I know it's been a while. Squeeze my hand if you need to.”  
Yuri took Victor's hand and the Russian carefully eased himself in.  
Yuri winced in pain; he was starting to wish he hadn't waited so long, but he knew that he'd had to since he'd undergone surgery a few weeks ago.  
Once Victor was inside, he gave Yuri a minute to re-familiarise himself with the feeling.  
“Alright, I think I'm okay now.” Yuri said a few moments later.  
Victor moved slowly, just small movements at first, until he felt his lover become a little looser, a little more lubricated.  
He changed to long, slow strokes, pulling almost all the way out so that his tip was only JUST inside the rim, and then back in again.  
“Can you go deeper?” Yuri asked, and Victor said yes, doing as he was asked.  
He loved this; slowly making love to Yuri in a darkened, candle lit room.  
This was the sex he'd always wanted.  
Yuri was loving it too, if the breathy, slightly loud moans were anything to go by.  
Victor leaned down on his elbows, his face mere centimetres away from Yuri's as he ran his fingers through Yuri's jet black hair.  
Their breaths matched and met, the space between them closed as their lips pressed together in a deep, slow and loving kiss.  
Victor went a little harder, and Yuri moaned against Victor's mouth as his cock located Yuri's sweet spot deep inside.  
Yuri was close again…  
The feel of Victor's erection hitting his neglected prostate, the feel of his fingers in Yuri's hair and his lips and tongue…His warm, sweet breath on Yuri's skin…The feel of his body on top…His scent…  
“Ah, Victor.” Yuri breathed, his cock twitching, ready to erupt again.  
“Yuri…” Victor whispered back as he reached his own climax.  
They both came at the same time; Victor in the condom, and Yuri all over his stomach.  
“That…was beautiful.” Victor murmured.  
“You're beautiful!” Yuri replied, cupping Victor's face in his hands and kissing him passionately.

Victor pulled out and threw away the condom.  
He spotted Yuri about to mop up his semen, but Victor darted down and lapped it up with his tongue, swallowing.  
“I wish you wouldn't do that.” Yuri groaned. “I can't kiss you now!”  
“Sure you can.”  
“No.”  
“Fine, I'll wash my mouth out, and then we shower together, mm?” Victor wrapped his arms around Yuri from behind and rested his chin on his shoulder.  
“Deal!” Yuri agreed. “If I can walk!”

...

  
Victor had lived up to his promise and washed his mouth out so Yuri could kiss him again.  
They showered, washing the sweat and other fluids off themselves, and then made out in the shower for a while.  
It was only when they were towelling themselves dry that Luka woke up crying.  
“Perfect timing!” Victor chuckled as he put on clean underwear and his bathrobe. “I'll go.”  
“Thanks.”  
Yuri flopped down on the bed and breathed in deeply, feeling much better!


	16. Chapter 16

November rolled around, and Yuri was pining to be back on the ice.  
He had a feeling that Victor was too, but he didn't say anything.  
In fact, he seemed perfectly content with being at home with Yuri, Luka and Makkachin.  
Luka was seven weeks old now, and he was thriving really well.  
He was a happy and healthy, well-behaved but somewhat cheeky little baby!

Yuri's surgery was today; he woke up feeling extremely nervous.  
Victor seemed to sense it, and pressed his lips against Yuri's forehead.  
"Are you allowed anything to eat?" He asked softly as he wrapped his arms around Yuri.  
"No." Yuri answered, "And even if I was, for once I am way too nervous to eat anything."  
"What are you allowed? Water?"  
"Nope. Ice only."  
Victor grimaced. "Poor you. Come on, we'd better get ready."  
They got up and got themselves washed and dressed.  
Victor helped Yuri to make sure that his hospital bag was all packed and ready, and gave him a cup of mineral water ice cubes to suck on, that he'd put in the freezer a couple of days before.  
Victor's mother Petra had come to look after Luka just before they left, and both men said a reluctant goodbye to their son.  
Yuri in particular was pretty emotional, worrying that the surgery might kill him or something and leave Luka without one of his parents.  
Victor finally managed to convince him that that wouldn't happen, although if he was honest with himself, he was scared too.

______________________________________________________________

The surgery took a few hours;  
They were performing a hystorectomy, and a bilateral salpingo-oophorectomy all at once.  
Victor waited nervously, and was relieved when he was informed that the surgery was over and that Yuri was absolutely fine.

Yuri was wheeled back to his private room, where Victor waited with him, patiently watching over him until he woke up.  
It hadn't quite been half an hour when Yuri was finally awake.  
He moved his mouth but couldn't speak.  
"Shhh. Don't try to speak yet, lapochka. You need to recover properly." Victor soothed, stroking his fiancé's dark hair.  
Yuri made a humming noise in response and closed his eyes again, enjoying the light strokes to his hair.

Gradually, the anaesthetic wore off a little more and he was able to speak a little and have some water to drink.  
As he became more aware and a little less delirious, Yuri became increasingly distressed and weepy.  
A nurse came to check on him, and was satisfied that he was doing relatively okay.  
"Excuse me, nurse?" Victor addressed her politely, "Is it normal for patients to cry after anaesthesia wears off?" He asked, conversing in Russian.  
"Hmm, it depends on the patient, to be honest." The nurse replied. "Your best bet is to ask him if something is troubling him; I'm sorry I can't be much more help there. If he's upset because of the pain, call for the doctor to administer some more pain medication."  
"Okay, thank you."  
The nurse left and Victor took Yuri's hand. "What's wrong my love? Are you in pain?" He asked.  
"A bit, but that isn't why I'm crying." Yuri answered slowly, still slurring a little.  
"Tell me," Victor said softly.  
"I can never have another baby." Yuri covered his face with his hands and cried harder. "I mean, I knew this would be the case, but the reality is so much harder. And here we can't adopt or have a surrogate or anything...Victor, what have I done?"  
Victor's heart shattered at the sight of his devastated fiancé, and held him tightly.  
It was a huge blow to them, he had to admit.   
But there were ways around it.  
"I don't want Luka to grow up an only child. You told me how awful it was; I had Mari, and even if we weren't close-close, it was nice to have someone there for me, you know? I wasn't so lonely. I can't imagine what you went through. And now I've just done that to our son, all because I wanted my body to..." Yuri cut off. "I miss being pregnant too. I'll never have that again."  
"Yuri, look at me." Victor spoke gently, and wiped Yuri's eyes. "You won't be able to carry another child now. But we can move somewhere where two men can adopt, or have a surrogate if you want the baby to be biologically ours. Like Spain, where we got engaged. Or England. Or Canada!"   
Yuri looked up at him. "But...What about you? Your skating career? And I still owe you five gold medals, right?"  
Victor chuckled to himself. "Yes, but we can do that anywhere!"  
"Yakov will hate you."  
"I have let him down, I know." Victor looked sad, "I feel so guilty; he's been like a father to me. But...I think he finally understands that skating is not all I need anymore. I'll make him proud. I'll tell him that. Besides, Yurio, Mila and Georgi are still there; they're all going to be winners - especially Yurio!"   
"Yakov will hate me too; he'll think I've led you astray."  
"No, he knows I'm headstrong and make my own decisions! Besides, he likes you. We don't have to go right away, anyway." Victor reasoned. "We'll make it all work out. We will have another baby one day. Luka won't be lonely...And we can retire and be a family together. Maybe we can even coach our children someday?"  
Yuri smiled bashfully.  
"Let's do it." He whispered, holding his arms out for a hug.  
Victor hugged him gently, but firmly.  
"I love you, Yuri."  
"I love you too, Victor."

_________________________________________________________

Yuri had to recover for a few days in hospital; he'd got a minor infection and needed to stay in hospital a little longer until it had been treated and cleared.  
Victor and Petra - even Yurio, Yakov and the other Russian skaters - came in to see how he was, bring him fruit, pastries and chocolates, magazines...Talk to him... But he was desperate to be out and back with Victor and Luka properly.  
Victor had brought Luka in to see Yuri, of course, but it wasn't the same.  
Yuri's heart ached so much, and when he was finally given the all-clear and discharged, he was met by Victor who had brought Luka along in his pram.  
Yuri had only been in hospital for just over a week, but to him, Luka looked so much bigger.  
He was nearing 9 weeks old, and was so beautiful.   
His eyes were so bright and his cheeks were chubby, but he still had slender features.  
His hair was a little longer and still dark, and he was making adorable noises now as Victor carefully took him out of the pram and placed him into Yuri's arms.  
"Hi little baby! I missed you." Yuri grinned at his son, and Luka cooed in return, then seconds later smiled himself.  
Victor gasped. "That's his first smile!"  
"Just for me?"  
"Just for you. He missed you too. We both did."  
Yuri gave Luka a kiss on the forehead, and then Victor a kiss on the lips.   
"I missed you too." He said, snuggling under Victor's arm. "Let's go home."

 

They arrived back at the apartment minutes later, and Yuri slowly eased himself onto the sofa to really look at Luka.  
"You're growing so fast. Almost as fast as you grew when..." He cut off, sighing. "When I was expecting you." He finished.  
Victor looked at him, his eyes full of concern.  
He could hear the hint of pain in his fiancé's voice, and squeezed his shoulder comfortingly.  
"Anyway..." Yuri continued, "Try not to grow too fast, okay?"  
Luka gave another cute smile and kicked his legs.  
Yuri's heart melted and he cuddled the baby boy properly.  
Luka snuggled against the warmth of his dad's body and the softness of his sweater.  
"I'm so sorry I can't give you a brother or sister." Yuri whispered, and before he could stop himself, he burst into tears.  
"Can you hold him? I can't..." Yuri handed Luka over to Victor, who looked stricken as Yuri brushed past him and into their room.  
"Yuri? What is it?" Victor called through the door, but at that moment, Luka began to cry too.  
Torn, Victor sighed and knew he had to deal with the baby first.  
"I'll be right back, darling, okay?" He said through the door.  
No reply.  
Victor carried Luka into the nursery to feed and change him, then placed him into his crib just in time for his nap.  
As he washed his hands, Victor tried to think of what he should say to Yuri.  
He was saved the trouble as Yuri came out of the bedroom, wiping his eyes.  
"Sorry." He sniffed, "I'm fine. I just..."  
"Come here." Victor said softly as he replaced the towel and swept his fiancé into a tight hug.   
"I'm regretting it already." Yuri confessed. "And being around Luka overwhelmed me. I don't know why."  
"Maybe it's baby blues? It has started a little late though..."  
"Oh, the books all said it can take months to start showing. It's fine. I'm fine."   
"Are you sure?"   
Yuri nodded. "Yeah. Where is he?"  
"He's having a nap now." Victor answered, and Yuri's shoulders drooped.  
"Oh."  
"We can have a nap too, if you like?" Victor suggested, "I've missed having you in my arms."  
Yuri turned bright pink. "I've missed having you in mine. I guess I can cuddle Luka when he wakes up."

They lay down on their bed, and Victor cuddled Yuri closely against him.  
His lips brushed against dark hair, his eyes half lidded as he breathed in Yuri's scent.  
"I've missed you so much." Victor whispered, planting a kiss on Yuri's head.  
Yuri nuzzled deeper into the crook of Victor's neck and kissed him. "I missed you too. Way too much."  
Victor hummed at the feel of Yuri's lips on his neck; "You know if you keep kissing my neck, I'll have to do unspeakable things to you!" He grinned.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Yuri stopped and opted for cuddling tighter instead.  
This took Victor by surprise.  
Usually, Yuri would want to continue until things heated up, and then they'd have sex, or at least do sexual things.  
Why was he stopping?  
"No, don't be." Victor said, trying to salvage the moment, "It feels good."  
"I'm actually still tired." Yuri said apologetically.   
Victor noticed that Yuri wasn’t meeting his eye, but he let it go.  
“It’s okay, my love. Sleep; you are recovering from surgery. I’ll hold you and watch over you.” He said softly, holding Yuri tighter.  
“I’m sorry.” The Japanese man whispered.  
“It’s okay,” Victor answered, not sure why his beloved was apologising, but something told him that the apology wasn’t just for turning down sex.  
And that made him feel uneasy.

 

Over the next few days, poor Yuri deteriorated.  
He was off sex or any kind of sexual intimacy, he was irritable, miserable, didn’t spend much time around Luka, and more than once, Victor had caught his fiancé crying in private, when he thought he was alone.  
It was nine days post-surgery when Victor finally decided to do something.  
But first, he had to speak to Yuri about it.  
“Darling?” He poked his head around the nursery door, having heard him sniffling in there.  
“Victor!” Yuri looked embarrassed and wiped his eyes, furious at himself.   
“I need to know what’s troubling you.” Victor got straight to the point; “I’ve noticed that you’ve been very upset, less sociable, and spending less time with Luka. What is it, moya lyubov'? Please tell me.”  
“Luka is so beautiful, isn’t he?” Yuri said, and Victor frowned.   
“Yes, he is! But that’s not what I…”  
“The most perfect little boy ever.”  
“Yes, he is. But Yuri…”  
“We make beautiful children, Victor.”  
“YURI!” Victor raised his voice, startling the little baby.  
Yuri just looked at Victor, his eyes watering now.  
“I wanted another baby. I wanted Luka to have a sibling, and now I’ve thrown away our chances! Not that it matters, because I’m no good. I can’t look after our existing child; he prefers you to me and you’re so much better at parenting than I am. So why am I so desperate for another kid?” He said, before bursting into tears.  
Luka, upon hearing and seeing his daddy cry, started crying too.  
Victor picked up Luka and shushed him gently, whilst sliding a comforting arm around Yuri with his free arm.  
He managed to lead him to their bedroom just across the hallway, and sat beside him on their bed, still cradling the baby.  
“You can look after Luka. You’re very good with him, and he loves you so much. Here…” Victor soothed, carefully placing Luka into Yuri’s arms.  
“What do you expect me to do?” Yuri asked.  
“Soothe him.”  
“How can I soothe him when I can’t soothe myself?”  
“Please try? I’m right here.” Victor said gently, “You can do this, you have done it before.”  
Luka was restless, but since he had already been changed, bathed and fed, Yuri had no idea what to do.  
He felt helpless as he tried to softly rock the baby, use soothing words and singing, but to no avail.  
Eventually, he grew so frustrated and upset that he raised his voice: “I can’t DO this! He won’t calm down for me. I knew he preferred you! Do I have to be a useless failure at everything in my life?!”   
He handed Luka back to Victor and tearfully made his way into the living room, throwing himself onto the sofa.  
This wasn’t like Yuri at all, and Victor was worried.  
He had a little trouble soothing Luka too, but eventually got him off to sleep.  
Placing the baby into his crib, Victor whipped out his phone and called Dr Smyrnoi, explaining the problems Yuri was having, and describing in detail what had been happening, moods and all.  
Victor’s face fell as the woman on the other end of the phone told him what it could be.  
“But get him to come down to the doctor’s office attached to the hospital this afternoon; I’ll make an appointment for four, okay?” Dr Smyrnoi said kindly.  
“Thank you.” Victor replied, feeling a little more relieved that it would be sorted.  
He padded through to the living room and found the younger man curled up on the sofa under a fluffy blanket, staring into space.  
Yuri spotted Victor walking up to him, and raised his head, his lashes starred with tears, his eyes red and his cheeks damp.  
“Am I a bad dad?” He whispered.  
“Oh Yuri. No!” Victor dropped to his knees and cuddled him closely, stroking his black hair. “I think you’re struggling…Dr Smyrnoi thinks it’s a mixture of late-onset postpartum depression, plus your hormones going crazy after your surgery. It does make a lot of sense…I rang her, and she wants to see you at four O’clock today, okay?”  
Victor expected Yuri to shout at him or say no, but to his surprise, Yuri nodded.  
“Okay.”

 

“Just as I suspected. Post partum depression, and hormonal imbalance following your surgery.” Dr Smyrnoi confirmed later that afternoon, “Is that about right, Dr Chernyavsky?”   
Victor translated for her to the other doctor in the room;  
Dr Smyrnoi had ended up consulting with a doctor in the building who specialised in psychiatry.  
After explaining to him about Yuri’s situation, plus the symptoms, he’d asked Victor some questions in their native tongue, and Victor had translated the questions and answers between Yuri and the psychiatrist, before a conclusion was made.  
“Yes. Post birth depression, that we can treat.” The psychiatrist spoke in broken English. “I will prescribe you this.” He wrote down a prescription and handed it to Yuri.  
\- Pipofezine (Azaphen).  
“You can only get that in the pharmacy in here, I’m afraid.” Dr Smyrnoi added; “Unfortunately, mental health is not treated very well here at all. It’s very difficult to access medication. Thankfully, the hospital pharmacy get it regularly, and we stock it, so if you follow the signs, and go along there with your prescription, they’ll fulfil it for you.” She smiled kindly.  
“Thank you.” Yuri whispered, feeling Victor stroke him lightly on the back.  
Victor thanked Dr Chernyavsky in Russian, and they both left the doctor’s office, wheeling Luka along in his pram whilst he slept soundly.  
“Oh, Yuri! Victor!” They spun around at the sound of Dr Smyrnoi’s voice as they walked through the hallway.  
“This fell off Luka’s pram.” She handed them a piece of his fabric-made mobile, which had fallen off, and onto the floor.  
“Thank you.” Victor grinned, taking the fluffy lamb and trying to re-attach it.  
“He really is a beautiful baby.” Dr Smyrnoi admired, “He really got the best of both of you, didn’t he? I hope my baby turns out as beautiful. Of course, I’ll love it no matter what!”  
“You’re pregnant?” Yuri asked in surprise.  
“I found out a couple of weeks ago!” Dr Smyrnoi confirmed.   
Both men congratulated her, and the kind doctor flushed pink. “Thank you. It’s still very early days. But I really hope these work for you, Yuri. And please don’t ever doubt your parenting ability. You’re an amazing daddy to that little boy. You both are.”  
She turned around and bid them goodbye, and Yuri was stunned.  
“See!” Victor beamed, “I told you!”  
Yuri looked down, blushing.   
“I know your mind plays tricks on you as it is, but I bet it’s even worse with this.” Victor sighed, “My poor Yuri.” He kissed his fiancé on the temple and cuddled him with one arm whilst the other steered the pram.  
They reached the pharmacy and handed over the prescription, paying the dispenser, and then left to go home, hoping very much that the medication would help Yuri’s mood and health improve.

After the initial week of side effects (headaches, fatigue, some aching and flu-like symptoms), Yuri started to feel better.  
He spent a lot more time with Luka, and seemed calmer, happier and he felt more capable.  
Of course, he still worried and had moments where he felt like he was failing the baby, but those would eventually vanish.  
To their relief, he was on the mend…It would just take a while to fully get there.  
“I still want a sibling for Luka, though.” Yuri sighed wistfully as he bottle-fed their son, who was now 11 weeks old.  
“Then we should move to Barcelona.” Victor smiled, “Then we can adopt or find a surrogate, and live there happily ever after. Next year? The year after? What do you think, Yuri?”  
“I think it sounds perfect.”  
He smiled, resting his head against Victor’s; the two of them leaning on each other and watching their baby feed from his bottle.  
“What time is the short program airing on TV?” Yuri asked.  
“7:30. It should be on any minute.” Victor switched on the television and found the correct channel.  
It was just starting.  
Yurio was currently in Canada for his second competition in the Grand Prix series – Skate Canada.  
He’d already dominated the Rostelecom Cup earlier that month by coming first, narrowly beating Otabek - who had won first in the Cup of China before that, with Michele Crispino placing third.   
Unfortunately, Yuri and Victor had missed that particular competition.  
“Looks like Phichit placed in The Cup of China too!” Yuri grinned, spotting his friend taking to the ice first. “He’s made it to the second leg of the series.”  
“He’s a talented skater, I’m surprised he didn’t place higher last year.” Victor mused.  
This year, the Thai skater was dressed in an emerald green and gold costume, which looked very regal.  
Instantly, something seemed very different as soon as his routine started.  
“He’s definitely improved this season.” Victor commented.   
As if to confirm this, Yuri’s friend landed a perfect quad Salchow.   
“No way!” Yuri was flabbergasted. “He finally landed one!”  
Victor raised a questioning eyebrow, and Yuri explained; “He’s only been able to land a quadruple toe loop before. Kind of like I used to…”  
At that precise moment, Phichit actually performed said jump.  
He finished his sort program with a pretty good score, and Yuri was genuinely happy for him.  
“He’s really come on! I wouldn’t be surprised if he kicked my ass next season.” He chuckled.  
“As much as I like Phichit, and would love for him to do well, I have to say: fat chance of that!” Victor replied. “You’re going to be a winner, Yuri.”  
“So are you. Again.”  
“I’ve had my time as a winner – that’s no longer my goal. You know what my goal is…To just enjoy my last seasons on the ice, and help you win!”   
Yuri blushed and gave Victor a kiss on the cheek.  
The next competitor was JJ, who also seemed to have overcome his meltdown at last year’s Grand Prix Final, who moved up to first place, with Phichit now in second.  
After him was Leo De La Iglesia.  
“Awesome! Leo qualified too!” Yuri grinned.   
The young American also turned in a pretty amazing performance, currently placing third.  
Next up was Yurio, at last.  
“This is it!” Victor said excitedly, hearing the teenager’s name announced.  
But neither of them were expecting what they saw next…   
Their mouths fell open as the camera panned to Yurio who had now shed his Russia jacket and was making his way onto the ice.  
Both of them had expected the boy to grow his hair out even more, but he had gone the other way – his blonde locks had been cut into a short and spiky, choppy style.  
His costume was all black with a collar, almost like a suit, the top two buttons undone to show his chest.  
It was piped with red and blue, with gold buttons, looking almost military-like.  
Neither of them knew this, of course, but Yurio had chosen to look ‘military-like’ due to Otabek comparing him to a soldier last year.  
His free skate costume – as they’d find out tomorrow – also followed that theme.  
Victor blinked. “He looks so…”  
“Grown up?” Yuri offered.  
“Yes, but…Masculine!” Victor added.  
The entire performance was exactly what Victor had helped him choreograph, but better!   
There was something so tough about this performance, yet at the same time, beautiful.  
He finished to a roar of the crowd, and even Yuri and Victor cheered from their spots on the sofa.  
Luka didn’t like the noise and gurgled disapprovingly, annoyed that his dinner had been disturbed.  
“Oops! Sorry little guy.” Yuri gave the baby a kiss on the forehead and let him continue to feed from the bottle.  
“Yuri Plisetsky now takes the lead in first place!” The announcer on the television said, turning their attention back to the screen.  
At the end of the Skate Canada Short Program, Yurio was first, followed by JJ, who was very closely followed by Phichit.  
“Yes!” Yuri pumped his fist in the air. “I only wish we were there. Competing I mean.”  
“We will be next season. But on the bright side, we leave for Japan in a few days – I bet you’re excited?” Victor nuzzled into Yuri’s hair.  
“So excited!” Yuri nodded, “Especially now I’m feeling a little bit better. And I can’t wait for my family to see Luka again after all these weeks!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all again for reading and commenting, kudos etc.  
> I really appreciate it :) 
> 
> Finally have my new laptop, so hopefully I should be updating more frequently again.  
> Feel free to follow me on Tumblr if you want to - heyyitsrah (I basically just post anything (YOI included!))


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohai!   
> Have some angst. (I'm sorry!)
> 
> Thanks as always for reading

The flight to Fukuoka was uneventful, and Luka mostly slept through it.  
Victor seemed really out of sorts on the flight, not talking much, and it wasn't until they arrived in Hasetsu and at Yu-Topia that he deteriorated.  
Almost as soon as they had greeted Yuri's family, he visibly paled and promptly fainted.  
“Oh my god!” Yuri gasped, bending down as his mother took Luka in his pram a little further away. “Victor!”  
Victor obviously couldn't respond.  
“I'll call for a doctor to come out.” Mari cried, hurrying out of the room on her phone.  
Yuri removed his coat and carefully lifted his fiancé's head, placing his folded-up coat underneath it.  
“Here's a warm towel to cover him with.” Yuri's mother handed him a large, white fluffy towel that was still warm from the dryer, and he thanked her as he draped it over Victor.  
Victor's eyes flitted open and he groaned slightly. “Mm…what…?” He slurred.  
“You fainted! Are you okay? Are you hurt?” Yuri asked, lacing his fingers through Victor's and stroking his hair.  
“Back. Arm. Head…a bit.” Victor answered slowly, still not entirely with it.  
“Okay, my love.” Yuri said in a soft voice, still stroking Victor's hair. “Lean against me until you feel able to stand up.”  
He positioned himself behind Victor's head, and gently helped him to rest his head on his lap.  
“Try not to fall asleep okay? Not until we've got you checked over.” The Japanese man soothed, “What do you feel? You've been acting strangely all day. Are you sick, baby?”  
“I f-felt light headed. On the plane…I'm so tired, Yuri.” Victor croaked.  
He'd had plenty of sleep the night before, so Yuri was confused.  
“No, you have to stay awake. If you've hit your head, especially.” He said now. “Mari has called the doctor.”  
“He's on his way. As soon as I told him Victor's name, he dropped everything.” Mari confirmed, stepping back into the room. “We’ll need to translate.”  
“I'll do it.” Yuri nodded, “Thanks Mari.”  
“I'm okay now. I think.” Victor said, trying to sit upright.  
Yuri didn't let go of him, though.  
He could still feel his fiancé shaking.  
“Hey, be careful. The doctor will be here soon.” He said, coaxing Victor to lean back against him again. 

Barely fifteen minutes had passed when the doctor arrived.  
The Katsuki family greeted him respectfully and explained in Japanese what had happened.  
They needn't have worried about translating as Dr Sugiyama knelt beside Victor and spoke to him in English;  
“Hello, Nikiforov-san. I am Dr Sugiyama, please just call me that. Your sister-in-law told me that you passed out.”  
“Yes, Dr Sugiyama.” Victor replied, “But I'm feeling a little better now, just tired and a bit weak.”  
The doctor nodded. “Did you hit your head?”  
Victor didn't know the answer to that, so he looked up at Yuri whose worried gaze met his.  
“Um, yes, doctor. He did hit his head.”   
“Does it hurt badly? Any neck or back pain?”  
“It hurts, my back hurts. My neck doesn't,” Victor answered. “And my arm hurts too.”  
He feebly tried to lift his left arm, which had taken most of the weight when he fell, and winced.  
“May I?” The doctor asked, placing one hand under Victor's elbow for support, and the other on his wrist.  
“Yes.” Was the Russian’s reply.  
The doctor gently tried to move Victor's arm, and asked Victor to try and wriggle his fingers.  
“Hmm well it's not broken. I think you've bruised the bone if anything.” Dr Sugiyama concluded. “I need to check over your back, neck and head though. Then we'll try and determine what caused your fainting.”  
“Yes, Dr Sugiyama.”  
The Japanese doctor examined Victor and asked him to move his head gently, then checked his responses by asking him to follow a small torchlight with his eyes.  
“No breaks, and no signs of concussion.” Dr Sugiyama declared. “I need to check your temperature and blood pressure though, if I may?”  
He opened his bag and pulled out a blood pressure cuff, wrapping it around Victor's upper arm.  
Then he produced a clean, brand new thermometer which was still in its plastic wrapping, and asked Victor to open his mouth so that it could go under his tongue.  
“Temperature, normal. Blood pressure…A little low, but nothing to really worry about. Have you been eating and drinking, Mr Nikiforov?” The doctor asked a few moments later.  
“Yes, but…” he trailed off.   
“But what?” Yuri asked, his eyes wide and voice barely above a whisper.  
“It doesn't matter.”  
“I'm going to have to insist on an answer, Mr Nikiforov.” Dr Sugiyama said gently. “It might help me to diagnose you.”  
Victor explained Yuri's pregnancy and how it had happened, and then took a deep breath; “It's been a hard few weeks after Luka’s birth. Yuri's been diagnosed with postpartum depression, and of course he had surgery to remove the um…Parts he wasn't supposed to have…But that caused a hormonal imbalance which made his condition worse. He's on medication and doing really well, but it's been stressful. Now Luka is teething and won't sleep through the night…” Victor cut off. “It's not Yuri's fault. How could it be? He never asked for any of this to happen and it's been affecting him too. I suppose I've been too stressed to enjoy food properly.”  
He heard a whimper behind him and looked up to see his fiancé's eyes streaming with tears.  
“Why didn't you say anything?” Yuri asked, barely above a whisper.  
“You were going through enough as it is. I didn't want to make it worse.” Victor shrugged.  
“We're engaged…I care about you and I love you so much. I wouldn't let you struggle alone.” Yuri cuddled him tightly, “I'm sorry Victor, this is all my fault.”  
“If I may,” Dr Sugiyama spoke up before Victor could protest against Yuri's words, “It's clear to me that he doesn't blame you. What you went through must have been extremely tough. Your bodily changes especially. Hormones are intense things! And actually, it's not your fault at all.”  
“Maybe, but I should have noticed.”  
“You've had Luka and your own problems to worry about.” The doctor said kindly. “However, for now, it's important that Victor eats properly again. And I know it's hard with a new baby around, especially one who is teething and won't settle, but try to limit your stress as much as possible.” He finished. “I can recommend a good therapist if that helps? She speaks English and a few other languages fluently.”  
“Thank you, but I am only here for a short while. We live in Russia now.” Victor explained.  
“Okay…Maybe find some help with the baby every so often?” Dr Sugiyama suggested instead.  
“We’ll gladly help.” Yuri's mother spoke up. “And since we run this hot spring, Victor is free to use it whenever he feels the need to de-stress.”  
“Perfect!”  
“Thank you,” Victor smiled gratefully as Yuri helped him stand up slowly, holding on to him from behind, just in case.

..

After the doctor left, Hiroko set about making lunch, and Yuri led Victor to his old bedroom, where a bed had been set up for them to share.  
“Are you okay? Do you need anything? Some water? Maybe you should get some sleep now?” Yuri fussed, and Victor eventually grabbed his hands and pulled Yuri on top of him, kissing him.  
“I need you. Stop fussing and kiss me!” Victor held Yuri against him, kissing him feverishly. “I heard all those affectionate names you were calling me earlier! And in front of your family, too!”   
“It's not like they don't know we're together.” Yuri laughed, “Besides, you ARE lubov’ moya.” He went pink, but didn't break eye contact with Victor.  
Victor was staring at him.  
“Did I say that wrong?” Yuri panicked.  
Victor didn't say anything.  
“…Victor? Miliy moy?”  
“YURI!” Victor pounced on him, knocking him backwards and grabbing him tightly. “YOU ARE SO GOOD!”  
He started chattering away in Russian, and Yuri could only understand snippets of what he was saying.  
When Victor pulled away and gave his fiancé his signature ‘excited puppy’ face, Yuri noticed that his nose was bleeding.  
“Victor! Blood!”  
“Oops!”   
Yuri ran to his suitcase and brought out some tissues. “We can't have you fainting again! Let's clean you up!”  
A knock at the door interrupted them.  
“Hello boys!” Yuri's mother smiled at them, pushing the door open.  
“Lunch will be another half hour.”   
“Thanks mom!” Yuri grinned.  
He cleaned up the last of Victor's nosebleed and tossed the tissues into the wastepaper bin under his desk.  
“Do you want a quick soak in the hot spring?” He asked, taking his fingers through Victor's bangs to straighten them out again. “I won't let you drown, I promise. I'll be holding you the whole time.”  
“Okay.” Victor beamed.  
They rapidly undressed and wrapped towels around their waists, sneaking into the hot spring, discarding their towels at the side.  
Good as his word, the dark haired man took Victor's waist in his hands and held on to him, pressing their foreheads together.  
“How are you feeling?” He asked.  
“Still wobbly” Victor replied, holding onto the side, just to be safe. “But maybe that's because you're holding me like this…So close, so tightly, and so very naked!”  
Yuri bit his lip and looked down, smiling shyly.  
“Victor, we can't have sex in the Onsen. Health and safety.”  
“I'm not sure I'm up for sex anyway.” Victor admitted. “I can barely stand, let alone much else.”  
“Lunch will be ready soon, so then we can feed you up and hopefully you'll start to feel better. Yuuko is here, keeping an eye on Luka for us. So for now, we can just…Be.” Yuri shrugged.   
They sat in the hot spring, cuddling for a few minutes, when into the silence, Victor spoke again;  
“Yuri, do you really blame yourself?”   
He sounded almost hurt, and Yuri sighed.  
“I do blame myself. Maybe not entirely, but for the most part.” He confessed.  
“That's your illness playing tricks on you, you know that, don't you?” Victor caressed Yuri's damp black hair, “I don't blame you. Things have been hard for both of us.”  
Yuri swallowed.  
“Tell me something, lapochka.” Victor said softly, “Do you still want to marry me?”  
Yuri looked up at him in shock.  
“Of course I do!” He replied truthfully, “Why?”  
“I get the feeling that you think I'm too good for you or something.”   
“I…” Yuri stopped.   
He DID think that, especially since his illness and his hormones had been going crazy.  
“I do sometimes think that.” He sighed, “Pregnancy took its toll on me, especially my moods. And now the postpartum, and the post surgery. I just feel like I'm hurting you.”  
“Can I tell you what I feel?”  
‘Oh god’ Yuri thought to himself in a panic.  
“Yeah.” He whispered.  
Victor tilted his chin upwards so that Yuri was looking up and into his eyes, drowning in the beautiful cerulean pools.  
“I feel that your body has been a war zone. You've had to deal with things you were not supposed to, and not just the physical. The mental, too. You could have said no, you could have backed out, and it's YOUR body and YOUR health, so it was always your choice.” Victor said simply. “However…You gave us a son. You set a date for our wedding which, for the record, will be the best birthday I will ever have had in my life. Not only that, but despite all the hard times, we've had far more good times. You've made me happier than I ever thought possible.”  
Yuri stared at him, awestruck and smiled tearfully.  
“Let me decide what I deserve. I think I deserve the best for me, which is you.” Victor finished, leaning in for a kiss.  
Yuri met his lips with his, and they crushed together softly.  
They were interrupted after a few minutes of passionate making out by Mari knocking on the window, and proceeding to open it.  
“Hey! Lovebirds! No kinky shit in the onsen!”   
Yuri snorted with laughter; “noted!” He called back.  
But Mari wasn't really annoyed, and she grinned cheekily back as she closed the window.  
“Ugh. How are you so good at all this romantic talk? I'm totally hopeless! I get all embarrassed and shy.” Yuri complained.  
“You're a lot better than you think. You don't need to be embarrassed around me! I have and can see you naked whenever I want! We have no secrets and no shame.” Victor's eyes danced.  
Yuri eyed him suspiciously.  
“You're recovering very quickly…” He commented.  
“The power of love, Yuri!”  
“You're so dramatic.”  
“You have to be nice to me; I am feeling very weak after all.”  
“If I find out you were faking the whole time, I will spank you so hard.”  
Victor's face lit up completely.  
“I wasn't, but can we pretend I was?”  
“You WANT me to spank you?” Yuri laughed. “I never had you down as a spanking sort of man?”  
Victor just smiled seductively.  
“Besides, I'm not one to take advantage of an old man in a vulnerable state.” Yuri's eyes glistened, and Victor gasped.  
“Old!? Oh you are paying so very dearly for that!” He started tickling Yuri mercilessly, even when he managed to crawl out on to the side.  
They stayed on the rocks for a few moments, tickling each other until Yuri slipped and fell in.  
“Yuri! Are you okay?” Victor worried for a moment, peering into the water.  
Yuri emerged and pulled him in, too.  
The two men surfaced, laughing and coughing so much that they didn't notice Yuri's mother waiting by the door.  
She didn't look mad, if anything she looked amused.  
“Lunch is ready!” She announced.  
“Sorry! We lost track of time!” Yuri blushed, “Thank you mom!”  
She let them have some privacy to climb out of the spring and cover themselves with their towels before hurrying inside to change.  
Once they were dried and dressed, Yuri breathed in the glorious scent of his favourite dish: pork cutlet bowls!  
Victor smelled it too, and his face lit up into his infamous adorable smile.  
Yuri hesitated outside the door before they walked in.  
“Hey, Victor?”  
The older man looked down at him, smiling expectantly.  
“Ya lublu tebya, miliy moy.” Yuri said, turning bright pink.  
Victor's eyes sparkled again, and he looked as if he might start crying.  
“I've been learning some Japanese, too, just to surprise you.” He said; “Hajimete ata tokikara sukidata”  
Yuri's eyes widened and he gasped. “You…Really? You've loved me since you first laid eyes on me!?”  
“I have.” Victor confirmed, “Did I say it correctly?”  
“You did.” Yuri swallowed. “Even though I was an embarrassing drunken mess, you…?”  
“You were an adorable drunken mess!” Victor laughed, “I still fell for you.”  
“Yeah well I fell for you years before, so I think I win.” Yuri teased. “Anyway, my mother has made us lunch, she'll be wondering where we are. You need looking after, remember?”

..

The Katsuki family tried to feed Victor up over the next few days, and he was all too happy to gratefully accept.  
His health improved, and the better Yuri got, the better Victor got.  
There had been some debate over whether he'd be well enough to attend the Grand Prix Final in Nagoya so that he and Yuri could cheer on Yurio.  
He'd pleaded though, pulling the puppy-dog eyes which Yuri was unable to resist.  
Eventually, Yuri had relented and they had travelled to Nagoya with Luka in his ‘Team Russia’ shirt.  
They'd had another one made for the occasion – with Yurio's face on it – in his current size.  
They hadn't attended the short program due to Victor's illness, but they were here for the Free Skate.  
As they took their seats now, the cameras spotted them and zoomed in.  
The announcer loudly pointed out that fact; “It looks like Victor Nikiforov and Yuri Katsuki are in the audience this time around! And with their young son, Luka Katsuki-Nikiforov! I wonder who they'll be cheering on tonight?”  
On cue, they both stood up and showed the camera Luka's ‘Team Russia’ shirt, earning a collective “awww!” From the crowd.  
Yurio was watching on the big screen and smiled to himself.   
He was grateful for their support, and bringing their kid along to cheer for him too!

The sixteen year old was the fifth skater on the ice.  
So far, Otabek was lying in first place, with Phichit in second, narrowly beating JJ, which had stunned everyone! Chris was fourth.  
As Yurio took his place on the rink, Victor felt Yuri grab his hand in silent hope.  
The platinum haired man smiled warmly and squeezed back, his eyes firmly on the rink.  
“Davai!” They both shouted, and Yurio acknowledged them with a grateful nod.  
The music began, and so did his routine.  
Yurio's Free Skate costume resembled that of a British Royal Guard; red, black and gold, but without the tall, black bearskin hat!  
He was definitely trying to prove himself as a soldier to Otabek, which Yuri and Victor still knew nothing about.  
His entire Free Skate program was incredible; he was as graceful as ever, but something about him appeared far more masculine than the year before.  
He'd planned three quads, and he landed the first – a toe loop – the crowd cheered.  
Onto the second – quad salchow – he nailed it!  
His step sequence was incredible and left the audience in awe…   
Upon his third quad – the lutz – disaster struck.  
Yurio didn't land it, and fell, causing a ripple of gasps from the stands.  
“No!” Yuri's eyes flew wide.  
The blonde boy got back up and carried on, but Yuri swore he spotted blood…  
Thankfully, the rest of Yurio's Free Skate went well, and he was panting hard by the time he made it to the Kiss and Cry.  
“Something's wrong.” Yuri said to Victor, whose blood ran cold. “Come on!”  
“We can't go down there; we don't have passes!” Victor objected.  
“We have to try; You're Victor Nikiforov – you can get away with anything!” Yuri replied, as he carefully carried Luka out of the stands and they snuck to the rink side.  
“Yakov!” Victor called out to his coach, “Is he okay? What happened?”  
“When he fell, the blade from one of his skates cut his other leg.” Yakov replied, grimly. “We have alerted the clean-up crew. That's why the last skater has to wait. There's blood on the ice.”  
“I thought that's what it was.” Yuri sighed. “Once the medical crew are done with him, may we see him?”  
“Yes. But he will need to take to the podium so don't be too long.”  
“We didn't hear his score.” Victor said, “Is he first?”  
“Second.” Yakov replied. “Which is just as fantastic.”  
“So he was beaten by his own boyfriend?”   
“Well you'd better get used to that, Mr!” Yuri said cheekily. “You'll be being beaten by your own husband next season!”  
Victor looked mock-offended whilst Yakov laughed.  
“Fighting talk! I like it! With you and Yurachka both beating his records, Vitya definitely has a challenge ever regaining his title with you as his competitors and rinkmates!” He answered.  
“Oh, I'm not worried about gaining them back.” Victor shrugged. “Besides, Yurio and I won't be rinkmates forever, especially as Yuri and I will be moving to Barcelona in the next year or two to live and grow our family.”  
Yuri turned and stared at him. “Victor!”  
Unfortunately, Yurio had returned from being checked over and had heard the whole thing.  
His face paled.  
“You're leaving Russia?!” He asked, barely above a whisper.  
“Yurio! How are you feeling?” Victor asked the youngster.  
“Don't change the subject, you ass! You're leaving AGAIN?! Why did you even make a comeback in the first place? You won't be back until next season, and even then, that may be your last!” Yurio demanded.  
“I'll be entering my thirties by then…” Victor frowned, “Really, I should be retiring then.”  
“What's your excuse, Pork Cutlet Bowl?!” Yurio rounded on Yuri, who blinked like a deer in headlights.  
“I haven't decided if I'm retiring, actually. I'll only be 25 to 26.” He answered. “But in Russia, we can't adopt or have a surrogate.”  
“You already have a baby.”  
“Yes, but we don't want him to be alone. And now I can't have any more…” Yuri trailed off, and felt Victor's arm snake around his waist in comfort.  
“So you're staying his coach, I assume?” Yurio narrowed his eyes at Victor.  
“That was the plan. Why are you so angry about that?” Victor frowned.  
“BECAUSE I THOUGHT WE WERE FAMILY!” The teen boy shouted, attracting the attention of most of the skaters and some of the crowd. “WHY CAN’T YOU COACH HIM IN RUSSIA? THAT WAS THE ORIGINAL PLAN!”  
“Yuratchka are you alright?” Otabek came over and placed a worried hand on his younger boyfriend's back.  
“I'm fine.” He answered, sounding anything but. “Let's go.”  
“What about the final skater? And the podium?”  
“We won't go far. I just can't stand here right now.”  
Yurio glared at Victor and Yuri as Otabek swept him up and carried him off, bridal-style due to his injury.  
Victor sighed, placing a hand on his forehead.  
He felt Yakov’s stare, and he looked up at him, expecting more yelling.  
“I will talk to him, Vitya.” The older man said, “Things are different now. You have a family and you must do what's best when a baby is involved. Yuratchka is too young to understand this.”  
“You're not angry?” Victor frowned.  
“No, Vitya. Whilst I may not have agreed to you going to Japan and coaching Yuri Katsuki in the first place, I now understand why you did it. It was probably the best thing you did not just for your career, but your personal life.”  
“And Yuri's career!” Victor pointed out, casting a smitten gaze at his fiancé.  
“Especially his. He’ll be a credit to our team for as long as you both decide to stay with us. Now, I'll go and speak to the other Yuri. The cleanup crew are done and the last skater is about to take the ice.”  
As Yakov walked away, Yuri sighed.  
“We sure have a way of screwing things up.”  
“I never meant to blurt it out like that.” Victor murmured.   
“I know, love. I just hope he realises that we need this. I bet he hates me again…Just as we'd become good friends, too.” Yuri said sadly.  
“It will all be okay, lapockha.” Victor hugged him and Luka. 

..

Michele Crispino skated last, and ended up knocking Chris out of fifth place.  
The podium consisted of: Otabek Altin in first place, followed by Yurio in second, and amazingly, Phichit Chulanont in third!  
“I'm so happy for all of them!” Yuri grinned, “I'm going to say hi to Phichit quickly, okay? I want to introduce him to Luka.”   
“Do you mind if I come along?” Victor asked.  
“Of course not; I bet he'd love to see you!”  
Sure enough, the Thai skater was happy to see Yuri and Victor, and was excited to finally meet Luka.  
“Congratulations on winning third!” Yuri smiled, before spotting his former coach moving towards them. “Hi coach Celestino.”  
“Ciao ciao Yuri, Victor. And this must be your little Luka?”   
Yuri let his former coach and his best friend hold the baby, grinning at their baby-talk.  
“He's so cute, guys!” Phichit exclaimed, “Wow! He really got the best of both of you, huh? I still can't get over his eyes!”  
“Luka is a beautiful baby.” Celestino added as he carefully placed the little boy back into the pram.  
“Thank you. You're both still coming to the wedding, right?”  
“Wouldn't miss it for the world!” The Italian coach nodded.  
“Duh! I'm your best man! Which reminds me, I'm also still on for the suit fitting on Monday. I can't believe you're getting married! To VICTOR! It's so surreal!” Phichit beamed excitedly.  
Yuri and Victor laughed.  
“I can't believe it either.” Yuri admitted.  
“Neither can I! I had the biggest crush on Yuri Katsuki ever since Sochi.” Victor piped up.  
“When he pole danced his way into your heart?” Phichit teased.  
Victor laughed. “Exactly.”  
“So…Do the happy couple mind if we take some selfies? Including Luka of course!” Phichit asked.  
“Go ahead!” Victor chuckled, picking up the baby and cradling him.  
“Come on, coach, you're not getting out of this one!” Phichit grinned at Celestino, and he started taking a bunch of group selfies.  
As he was taking a final photo, he spotted Yurio and Otabek passing behind them with his front-facing camera.  
“Hey, Otabek! Yuri! Want to be in these photos?” Phichit invited.  
The young couple accepted and walked over, and for a few moments, Yuri and Victor hoped that this meant everything between them and Yurio was okay again.  
Once Phichit was done taking photos, Yurio cleared his throat.  
“I'm sorry.” He said, and before anyone could reply, he spoke again; “You're going to have to find a new ringbearer, because I'm out.”  
“You don't want to be our ringbearer anymore?” Victor asked; him and Yuri felt hurt.  
“No. I don't want to come to your wedding anymore!” And with that, Yurio hobbled away to meet Yakov, leaving Otabek looking awkward.  
“I'm sorry. I'll talk to him.” He said, following on after with his own coach.  
Phichit looked at Yuri and Victor who looked completely heartbroken.  
“What on earth just happened?” The Thai man asked gently.  
Neither Victor or Yuri could bring themselves to answer.  
The couple held each other and Luka tightly, both trying not to cry.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All aboard the Angst Train!  
> (I won't spoil anything, but I promise the sadness won't last).
> 
> I tried a couple of segments from little Luka's POV, too.  
> He's around 3-4 months old now, as it's late December in-story, so he's just starting to see things more clearly, plus a couple other milestones (my source for all of this developmental stuff is from experience with my own children!).
> 
> Luka's POV is in Italics.
> 
>  
> 
> It's not all doom and gloom in this chapter, as you'll see a little later in the chapter; I threw in a little humour.  
> Thanks again for reading, commenting, kudos etc etc :)

_There are a lot of faces here in Japan; I think I remember a few voices… Only, now there are more._

_Of course I would know my daddies’ voices anywhere._

_I know that they are not very happy right now._

_They are very sad; someone made them sad._

_Someone called ‘Yurio’, they say._

_I think I remember who ‘Yurio’ is…I think he is the blonde boy that sometimes comes to our home._

_Anyway, I hear my daddies talking and they say that they need a new ‘ring bearer’ - whatever that is – for their wedding, and they’re running out of time._

_I hear them say that they will call ‘Yurio’, but something tells me he is not speaking to them._

_“Yurio, please pick up. Let us explain.” Brown-eyed Daddy says into the blue rectangle he’s holding._

_He sighs and throws the blue rectangle onto the bed, then looks over at me._

_He walks over._

_“I wish you were big enough to be our ring bearer, Luka.” He says, stroking me on the cheek._

_I still don’t know what a ring bearer is, but it sounds like it’s important if they’re getting this upset about it._

_If only I was bigger._

_But, for now, all I can do is settle for a big smile and hope that it cheers my daddy up._

_Whenever I smile, they smile._

_Apparently it works, but only for a minute._

_Brown eyed daddy smiles back at me with soft eyes, and lifts me up, holding me against his warm body._

_I could fall asleep here._

_I could fall asleep on Blue-eyed Daddy too, if he held me._

_They’re both so warm and familiar and comforting…Maybe I am for them, too?_

_I gurgle and wriggle into Brown-eyed Daddy’s soft sweater and hope he will feel comforted._

_“Aww, you’re so cute.” He hums, kissing my head. “Victor, look!”_

_Blue-eyed Daddy looks over and his sad-looking face looks happy again, and he walks over, holding onto one of my hands._

_“Are you cuddling?” He grins at me._

_Yes I am, and I should cuddle you, too! You look sad!_

_And I think he understands me, because he asks Brown-eyed Daddy if he can have a ‘turn’ with me, so I am passed to Blue-eyed Daddy, and snuggle into his chest, too._

_I look up expectantly._

_Are you happy now?_

_You’re smiling, so I think you’re happy._

_But just to be sure…_

_I make myself smile at him, and his own smile gets bigger._

_Smiling is my party trick; my special talent!_

_It’s magic because if I smile, so does everyone else._

_“Hey, Luka, I have something to show you.” Blue-eyed Daddy takes me over to a big wooden thing._

_It looks like a door frame, but…there’s no door?_

_Instead, I see him holding another baby._

_There’s my other daddy, standing behind him._

_How can that be?_

_How can Blue-eyed Daddy be there?_

_He was holding me just a second ago!_

_Did they get another baby for me to play with?_

_I reach out my hand and touch cold, hard something._

_What is it?_

_“Luka, who’s that?” Brown-eyed Daddy asks from behind Blue-eyed Daddy and the other baby._

_I don’t know!_

_Who IS it?_

_I make a confused noise, and they laugh._

_Whoever is holding me moves closer, until the other baby and I are so close, I can see his eyes;_

_They’re bright, light blue with brown inner rings._

_That’s nice, but who is he?_

_“Look, Luka.” I hear Blue-eyed Daddy say, and it sounds like he’s behind me…Holding me, even?_

_But how?_

_“Luka, that’s you.” He says, pointing to the other baby. “That’s your reflection.”_

_So that’s what I look like?!_

_Those amazing eyes are MINE?_

_I tilt my head back, looking upwards, and sure enough, Blue-eyed Daddy IS still holding me._

_I make a noise, grinning, because this is the coolest thing I have ever seen!_

_“Oh my god!” Brown-eyed Daddy says, “His first laugh!”_

_And he and Blue-eyed Daddy are smiley and happy again, telling me what a clever boy I am._

_Suddenly, they aren’t so sad anymore._

_And that makes me really happy too, so I ‘laugh’ again._

_“Maybe he could be our little ring bearer, after all?” I hear Brown-eyed Daddy say._

_“We’d need someone to carry him. How about Mari, Minako or Yuuko?” Blue-eyed Daddy asks._

_“I’ll ask them.” Brown-eyed Daddy agrees._

_I don’t know who’s who out of those three; every time those names have been mentioned, it’s always a brown-haired lady with brown eyes._

_“I feel sad about Yurio, but…I think little Luka here has put things into perspective for us.” Blue-eyed Daddy says, kissing my hair._

_“Definitely. Friends come and go, but our little guy is forever, right? I know it was really our fault about Yurio, but…”_

_“No. It was my fault. I shouldn’t have blurted it out to Yakov like that. It was insensitive…I had no idea Yurio saw us as his family the way we did.” Blue-eyed Daddy sounds sad again, and I hate that._

_To steer things onto safer ground, I start crying; I am hungry anyway, and maybe if they’re too busy giving me a bottle of milk it will take their mind off the sad things?_

_I can only hope._

_“Okay, little one.” Brown-eyed Daddy laughs, taking me back into his arms. “Let’s get you a bottle, shall we?”_

_.._

 

Yuri and Victor had not long finished lunch when there came a ring at the door;

“Oh! That’ll be them.” Yuri announced, standing up and holding hands with Victor. “See you later, everyone!”

The Katsuki family bid the couple goodbye, as they both dropped a kiss on Luka’s head and headed to the door.

Waiting for them were Phichit, Georgi, Chris and Minami.

Minami in particular looked extremely excited to be there.

“THANK YOU SO SO MUCH FOR INVITING ME AND MAKING ME ONE OF YOUR GROOMSMEN, YURI!!!!” He shouted, launching himself at Yuri for a hug, winding him in the process. “Oh! I’m sorry! I forgot…”

Yuri laughed; “It’s okay, Minami. It’s the least I can do.” He smiled.

He and Minami had kept in touch mostly through social media since last year, and he had heard how the youngster had been there with his family, cheering him on last season.

Yuri and Minami had met up on occasions when he had visited Japan, but he wanted the young man to know how thankful he was, and wanted to be friends.

Victor had encouraged the friendship all along, but ultimately it was Yuri who had asked his fan-turned-friend to be one of his groomsmen at their wedding.

He trusted the boy completely.

As for Phichit, well, that was obvious – he was his best friend, and had always supported Yuri no matter what, and the feeling was mutual.

Victor had eventually chosen Georgi to be his best man; they had grown up together and were like brothers.

He had asked his own fan-turned-friend Christophe to be his second groomsman, which Chris was still a little salty about.

“I would have thrown you both the best joint bachelor party if I had been your best man, Victor.” He sighed dramatically.

“I am just as capable of throwing a fun bachelor party!” Georgi sniffed.

Chris snorted. “Oh yes, complete with depressing ballads about heartbreak, I’ll bet.”

“Um, guys…” Yuri said, uneasily.

Phichit and Minami exchanged worried glances, and Victor looked anxious.

“I will have you know that actually, I do not listen to depressing music.” Georgi threw back.

“Last season’s short program and free skate of yours beg to differ.” Chris scoffed.

“I had my heart broken. It’s healed now. And what about _your_ music, hmm? I hardly think that something classy like the music used in your free skate this season is fitting for you!” Georgi growled in reply.

“And what is that supposed to mean, Lord of the Underworld!?”

“It means that you are far too trashy and cheap!”

“At least I made it this far.”

“And lost.”

“Guys!” Yuri warned again, raising his voice.

“And another thing,” Chris stopped in his tracks. “At least I HAVE sex appeal; your ex girlfriend left because clearly you didn’t satisfy her. I’m sure your darling now will find out soon enough that you’re as cold and undead as you look.”

“If that’s true, THEN WHY IS SHE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD!?”

There was a stunned silence as all eyes fell on Georgi.

Yuri took that opportunity to march in front of the two arguing men.

“Both of you shut up! Stop scoring cheap points against each other. Victor wants you BOTH to be part of this, and if you truly cared about him, you’d put all of this pettiness aside! Can’t you see he’s stressed enough as it is?” Yuri slipped one arm through Victor’s, who smiled at him gratefully. “Look, Victor’s not been well lately – the stress has been mounting after Luka was born, after I had surgery and got ill, and now with Yurio bailing on our wedding – which, by the way, is in SEVEN DAYS! Pull yourselves together and grow up!”

Chris and Georgi blinked in surprise.

Yuri Katsuki had _definitely_ changed, and in a good way.

Victor’s grateful and loving gaze was also now mixed with pride.

“He’s right.” Chris said slowly. “I’m sorry Victor. Sorry Georgi…And congratulations.”

“I’m sorry too.” Georgi responded, reaching out his arm to shake Chris’s hand in a gesture of forgiveness and peace.

“I suppose I’m just jealous. I wanted to give these two a bachelor party to remember before their wedding.” Chris confessed.

“Why don’t we all do that?” Phichit spoke up. “All of us? Everyone’s arriving in Barcelona a few days before, right? So maybe we should do it a couple nights before the wedding? So it’ll give everyone a chance to sober up properly before the big day.”

“Fantastic idea!” Georgi nodded.

“Inspired!” Chris added, and they looked expectantly at Minami.

“Count me in!” He pounded his fist in the air. “I’m 18 now, and this will be my first time out drinking! I LOVE European drinking laws!”

The men all laughed.

“Victor? Yuri? What do you say?” Georgi eyed the husbands-to-be, awaiting their approval.

“I think that sounds perfect.” Victor nodded.

“Me too, thanks you guys. I never thought I’d say this ever again – especially after Sochi! – But after being pregnant, I can’t wait to drink again!” Yuri smiled. “I think after the year we’ve had, we’ve earned it, right?”

“Absolutely.” Victor grinned, wrapping his arm around Yuri and kissing him on the head. “But promise us one thing, gentlemen? No strippers!”

Chris looked at Georgi, who looked at Phichit, who looked at Minami; an unspoken plot already forming, one which Victor and Yuri would both remember just as well as they remembered the Sochi GPF banquet, and the one in Barcelona last season!…

Chris winked at the other groomsmen.

“No strippers.” He smiled sweetly as he crossed his fingers behind his back. “Got it.”

 

 ..

 

 

_The lady looking after me now is called Yuuko._

_I think I can memorise her well enough now?_

_She is the youngest of the three brown-haired, brown eyed ladies that I kept confusing._

_She’s also the prettiest and has the warmest voice._

_Yuuko speaks softly to me, telling me what Brown-eyed Daddy (‘Daddy Yuri’ as she calls him to me) used to be like as a child._

_“I really hope you end up like him, too, Luka. Your daddy Yuri was always the kindest, most gentle and caring boy in the whole world. He’s my best friend…I guess that’s why he asked me to be his ‘groomsmaid’!” She finishes with a giggle. “I wish I knew your daddy Victor when he was little, too. I’m sure he was really sweet and kind, too. He is now, anyway. But you already know that, don’t you?”_

_Yes, Yuuko. I know that._

_Both my Daddies are the best! I’m a very happy baby…I just hope they’re happy, too._

_They’ve been so sad lately._

_I know they’ve both been unwell; I’ve heard them say so, anyway. But I think that ‘Yurio’ really hurt them._

_I hear a ringing sound, and Yuuko’s man friend (I think she called him ‘her husband Takeshi’) says that he’ll ‘get it’._

_The door, I think he means?_

_I hear voices then, and one that I recognise…_

_Seconds later, the blonde boy follows Takeshi into the room, looking…Well, not how I remember him._

_His hair is a lot shorter, and he looks sad too._

_“Hi Yurio!” Yuuko greets him, and suddenly I realise who ‘Yurio’ is._

_“Hey.” Yurio replies, “Uh…Are they here?”_

_“No, I’m sorry. They went suit-fitting today with their groomsmen. You were supposed to be going too, weren’t you? Have you changed your mind? Are you going to be their ringbearer again?” Yuuko asks._

_I listen hard as I drink from the bottle that Yuuko is holding._

_He’s none the wiser._

_“No. I haven’t changed my mind.” Yurio sighs. “I don’t think. Ugh, I don’t KNOW.”_

_He looks sad, angry and he’s limping a little._

_“Sit down, Yurio. Your leg must be killing you.” Takeshi says, sliding a chair over, before disappearing out of the room._

_Yurio sits down, his head in his hands._

_I feel sorry for him – he made my Daddies sad, but he looks sad too._

_Then he catches my eye and I feel something like anger being shot in my direction._

_It upsets and frightens me, because I can FEEL it._

_He’s angry at me!_

_But what did I do?_

_I go off my milk and start crying because what else can I do?_

_“Oh, shh, shh…It’s okay.” Yuuko soothes in her super-sweet voice. “Are you tired, Luka?”_

_No!_

_No, I’m not tired._

_This boy doesn’t like me, and I can feel a tension in the room._

_Yuuko lays me down in my carrier, despite my protests._

_I cry more._

_“Poor baby, I know you’re teething. I’ll go grab your teething ring, okay?” She ruffles my hair._

_No, not okay!_

_Yuuko, come back!_

_Don’t leave me in the room with him, please!_

_“I’ll be back in just a minute, please can you watch him?” She says to Yurio, who nods._

_No, no, no!_

_I’m terrified._

_Yurio sighs, not even looking at me at first._

_Then he does, and he looks annoyed._

_Oh Yuuko, please come back!_

_I’m scared._

_He starts speaking…_

_“This is all your fault, you know?” He says, not looking at me._

_He can’t mean me, surely?_

_What did I do?_

_Was I naughty?_

_“If you hadn’t come along, maybe this wouldn’t be happening…” He says._

_I feel sad – he liked me once. I know he did!_

_I remember the few times he had held me, and I’d tried to taste the decorations on his clothes to see what they were._

_Most of all, I remember him saying I was a cute baby, a good boy…_

_What changed?_

_Why did he suddenly not want me here?_

_I can’t ask him, of course._

_“You know your dads want to move to another country so you aren’t alone? They want to get a brother or sister for you, but they can’t do that in Russia, or here. They’re throwing away everything for you. Their careers, their homes, their friends and families…” The last word sounds choked._

_So that’s why everyone is sad._

_Because of me…_

_Because I’m here…_

_I never asked to be here; one day, I just WAS._

_I can’t remember it._

_But nonetheless, I’m the reason people are sad._

_This makes me cry again._

_He thinks I don’t understand, but I do._

_Maybe not in the same way, but I do._

_Yurio gets up and walks over to me… For a second, I’m scared that he’s going to hurt me, and my breathing quickens, my eyes wide._

_Please don’t hurt me._

_I never meant to make anyone sad or angry._

_I’m sorry…PLEASE don’t hurt me!_

_But he doesn’t hurt me._

_He kneels down, and the angry look is gone; he looks sad too._

_His eyes are dark underneath, and he’s crying too, looking me dead in the eyes._

_Yurio breathes in. “It’s not really your fault.” He whispers. “I didn’t mean that. Sometimes grown-ups make decisions and us kids have no say in them. I just wish they weren’t going, and you weren’t going. You’re the closest thing I’ve had to real friends, and family. I’m really gonna miss all of you…” His voice breaks, and his blue-green eyes water, dripping on my skin._

_I’m not scared anymore…He’s sad._

_Maybe more sad than my Daddies are._

_Yurio tickles my chin and then the palm of my hand, so I grab his finger._

_‘It’s okay’ I want to say. Except I can’t…_

_His lip trembles a little and he closes his eyes, before jumping up, his finger released from my grasp._

_“Here we go, Luka! I’ve got your teething ring!” Yuuko’s voice sings as she comes back into_ the _room. “Yurio, are you alright?”_

_“I’m fine. Sorry, I have to go.” And with that, Yurio run-limps out of the room, and out of the building._

_“Was he crying? Should I go after him?” Yuuko panics, looking at Takeshi._

_“I’ll go.” Takeshi says gently, kissing Yuuko on the cheek, before following Yurio outside._

_“That poor boy. This whole thing is such a mess.” Yuuko sighs, her delicate hand patting my hair, handing me my teething ring._

_I hardly pay attention as I chew on the toy._

_Even brown dog seems distressed, just like I do._

_And there’s nothing either of us can do about it._

 ..

 

 

Yuri, Victor and their groomsmen were heading back to the train station after a long day in the city, being fitted for their suits and picking up last-minute things.

Yuri had sneaked off at one point to buy something in private, and met up with them a few minutes later.

“Where did you go?” Victor asked, kissing his fiancé on the lips, “I missed you.”

“Vitya, he was only gone for ten minutes!” Georgi laughed.

The dark-haired Russian and Chris had since bonded over their secret, genius plan, and over the day they had decided to become friends and forget their earlier fight.

It turned out that they actually had a lot in common – especially when it came to mischief!

Georgi was just far more sneaky about it because nobody would ever suspect him, and this pleased Chris, because whenever Victor or Yuri had asked what the two men were plotting, Georgi would say ‘nothing’, and they’d believe him!

“Ten minutes is a lifetime to a love-struck man.” Chris said dramatically, posing with one arm thrown over his forehead for extra effect.

Phichit and Minami laughed hard.

“He’s right.” Victor declared.

“Now I see where you get your dramatics from!” Yuri teased.

Victor raised his eyebrows and spluttered with laughter. “Says you!”

“Oooh! This sounds juicy!” Phichit giggled.

“Yeah, Victor! Tell us!” Minami grinned mischievously.

“Oh, but where would I start?” Victor put a finger to his lips, pretending to be deep in thought. “Ah, perhaps I will start with: ‘don’t ever take your eyes off me, Victor!’” He butted Yuri’s forehead with his own as he did this, and quiet snorts of laughter from behind him almost made him start chuckling himself.

Yuri looked unamused.

“Ha-ha.” He rolled his eyes.

“’The performance has already begun, Victor!’” Victor said in an exaggerated husky voice, as he pulled on Georgi’s scarf like Yuri had once done to his tie, rinkside.

“Do-do another one!” Minami requested, breathless with laughter.

“Oh, this one is a favourite of mine!” Victor’s eyes sparkled as he dropped to his knees, attracting amused stares from passers-by, and threw his hand over his head in a dramatic pose. “’Don’t act like a model coach now. I want to go sight-seeing!’” He delivered in an exaggerated mimic of Yuri, throwing out his other arm.

“I did not get on my knees.” Yuri sighed, a smile tugging at his lips.

The others were helpless with laughter by this point.

“Oh yeah? I’m dramatic, huh?” Yuri smirked. “You guys just wait…Pretend I’m naked.” He took off all of his top layers of clothing until he was just in his jeans, slicked back his hair and posed. “Hello Yuri! Starting today, I’m your coach!” He delivered in an almost flawless impression of Victor.

Chris lost it and had to sit down because he was laughing so much.

Phichit was on the floor, trying to keep his hand still whilst he filmed, shaking with laughter.

Yuri put all his clothes back on and then covered the top of his head with a hand; “’My hair is getting so thin! I’m sooo hurt. I don’t think I can ever recover from this.’” He sank to the floor dramatically, and Georgi stopped laughing just long enough to say:

“Yes! He DOES do that!”

“Alright, I think that’s enough. We should…” But Victor was cut off by Yuri sauntering up to him, again managing to pull off a near-perfect mimic of his fiancé.

“’Ohhh Yuuuriii, I SO wanted to kiss your gold medal. I’m such a failure as a coach, do you have any ideas? Something that might surprise me?’” Yuri’s voice was overly-exaggerated on the huskiness, and he was posing dramatically.

“Did that really happen!?” Minami asked, as the others howled with laughter.

“It sure did!” Yuri grinned, and Victor rolled his eyes.

“Okay, I think we’re even now.” The platinum-haired Russian stood up, smiling. “Let’s go out for dinner and a few drinks.”

“I think he means: ‘let’s get wasted, strip naked and dry-hump people’ like Victor did to Yuri at that hotpot place back in China.” Phichit teased.

Victor blushed, but tried to keep his composure. “I’m glad we’re getting this all out now and not at the wedding. What would our mothers think?!”

Yuri was about to speak, when someone’s phone went off.

“Oh, excuse me. Hello?” Georgi answered his phone as the others hung back, waiting for him to finish the call.

“Sorry. That was Yakov; he was just letting me know that they’re all flying back to Russia in the morning, and they’ll see us all at the wedding.” He said as he caught up with the others.

Victor blinked. “All? But Yurio was supposed to be travelling with us…”

“Yakov got him a last minute seat on their flight. Apparently he went over to Yuri’s family’s hot springs to see you, but you weren’t there. Then he came back upset and wanted to go back home.” Georgi explained, awkwardly.

“I-is Yakov still…?”

“Yakov told me to tell you he’s still giving you away.” Georgi reassured Victor. “He and Mila will be at the wedding.”

“And as for Yuri?” Victor asked, referring to the teenager.

Yuri Katsuki held his breath, looking from Victor to Georgi anxiously.

Georgi took a deep breath. “He’s really not coming.”

Victor’s face crumpled, as did Yuri’s.

A silence fell over the group, and Yuri reached for Victor’s hand, giving it a loving squeeze.

“Oh.” Was all Victor could say, his voice sounding choked.

“I really thought he’d forgive us.” Yuri whispered, cuddling Victor.

The mood was now spoilt, and Chris tried to break the silence.

“It will all be okay. He’s a teenager, he’ll get over himself. You’ll see. Come and have dinner and drinks? It might take your mind off things.”

“Yeah, you guys still have us. We’re here for you.” Phichit added kindly, and the others nodded.

Victor was about to say that he didn’t feel up to it, but then he changed his mind.

“Okay.” He answered slowly, “Yuri? What about you?”

“Sure; maybe it’ll help take the sting out of it.” He shrugged, “Whatever is best for you, love.”

Victor kissed him on the lips and both of them sighed, trying their hardest to be brave.

“Come on then, guys!” Yuri said with all the positivity he could muster; “Lead the way!”


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few days, everyone started making their way over to Barcelona.

Most of them, including the grooms, had arrived in the morning three days before the wedding, and Yuri and Victor had ensured that they all had a room in the Hotel Miramar where the wedding was being held.

Yuri had booked the two of them – and Luka – a Premium room up until after the wedding, when Victor had paid for them to be moved to the Gran Suite Mediterránea which would be their ‘honeymoon suite’.

  

The ceremony itself would be held in the very same Cathedral in which they’d got engaged, and they’d found a minister who specialised in same-sex unions.

In the end, Yuri had asked his sister Mari to carry Luka – their new ringbearer – down the aisle.

Everything was now going to plan…Well, almost everything.

They’d still tried to contact Yurio, but he hadn’t been answering.

In the end, Victor suggested that they give up.

Now he was not only hurt, but annoyed at the youngster for not even giving them the chance to explain or see things from their side.

Yuri could understand somewhat how Yurio must be feeling, but even he had to admit that this was getting ridiculous. Now, they were just going to focus on the wedding.

 

Yakov, Lilia and Mila were currently still in Russia, but would be flying over that night and would land early in the morning on the day of the bachelor party.

Even Otabek was now training at their rink with his coach, and would be joining them on the flight to Spain.

Everyone seemed to be off sightseeing or relaxing by the pool today, doing their own thing, so Yuri decided that Victor needed some cheering up.

Victor was standing on the balcony, looking out across the harbour as Yuri walked up behind him and wrapped his arms around his middle.

“Hello, husband-to-be!” He smiled, pressing a kiss into Victor’s neck.

“Hello to you too, husband-to-be!” Victor grinned back, angling his head for a proper kiss.

“They’ve got a zoo here.” Yuri began, “Do you want to go? Or maybe to the aquarium?”

“Oh, Luka would love that! We have all day, should we do both? We got plenty of sleep on the flight, so I think we could manage it. We’ll just have an early night tonight.” Victor answered, and Yuri hummed.

“Luka would love it, but I’m asking what _you’d_ prefer. It’s about time you do what makes you happy for once. You’re always thinking of others.”

Victor blinked at him. “You and Luka make me happy.” He shrugged, “I’m happy wherever I am with you.”

Yuri smiled at him. “Me too.” He breathed.

“Let’s do both. I’d love to see both the zoo and the aquarium. That way, I get to spend a whole day with just my two boys! What could be better?” And Victor gave the first genuine smile Yuri had seen in days.

“Plus, this is kind of an early birthday treat, since your actual birthday is our wedding day.” Yuri added.

“You’re not paying for the zoo _and_ aquarium admission!?” Victor guessed, “Yuri, no…I can pay for myself! You don’t need to...”

“Shhh.” Yuri silenced him with a kiss. “I’ve got it covered, okay? Oh and…Since we’ll be busy for the next couple days until the wedding, here’s an early birthday present for you.”

Yuri rummaged in his suitcase, pulling out a wrapped gift and handed it to his fiancé, who looked shy!

“Go on!” Yuri encouraged, “Open it!”

Victor thanked him and started unwrapping the paper.

Inside was a box; it was unmarked, which didn’t give anything away to the intrigued Russian man.

He opened the box and his heart pounded, his face softening and breaking into a huge smile.

He pulled out a men’s necklace which was almost identical to the one he’d bought for Yuri – the one which Yuri still proudly wore, and always would – and a photo journal with ‘On My Love’ printed on the front in gold italics.

Victor was lost for words. “Yuri, I…” He whispered, unable to finish.

“Read what’s engraved on the inside of the pendant.” Yuri said shyly, and Victor looked inside the ring-shaped pendant to find the words ‘Never leave’ engraved there.

Those were the next lyrics in the song they had pair skated to at the exhibition the year previous…The words which came right after the ones engraved on Yuri’s necklace.

“I got them to make the lock on that photo journal too…So only our pendants can open it.” Yuri added.

He looked up at Victor’s face, and found that the older man was crying.

“It was supposed to make you happy.” Yuri joked, and Victor laughed, pulling him into a hug.

“I’m so happy. This is the most meaningful gift I’ve ever been given. Thank you.” Victor nuzzled his cheek against Yuri’s hair. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Yuri grinned as he put the necklace on for Victor, and the two of them kissed, a long, loving kiss that took their breath away, and made all of the recent drama just disappear.

They heard Luka gurgling and giggling, and broke apart with a chuckle.

“Hmm, I think someone finds his dads kissing gross and embarrassing!” Yuri grinned.

“Actually, I think he wants us to hurry up and go to the zoo to see the animals!” Victor laughed, picking up the baby and giving him a big cuddle, before pulling Yuri into a three-way hug with him and their son.

 

 ..

 

_My Daddies are happy again._

_We are somewhere else now, somewhere different and a little bit warmer._

_There are lots of people here, new and old, but right now it’s just us three._

_And we are going to ‘the zoo’, whatever that is._

_Everything seems much better now, and everyone is happy and excited, which makes me excited too._

_I don’t know what we’re excited about but it’s hard not to get wrapped up in it!_

_We arrive some time later at a place with two massive brown signs outside, and what Brown-eyed Daddy calls ‘ticket desks’._

_He starts speaking a funny language and gives the lady behind the glass some money I’ve never seen before, and she hands him some ‘tickets’ and a ‘map’._

_Then we’re in._

_The entire place is full of strange creatures and trees and plants that I’ve never seen before._

_It’s fascinating!_

_My Daddies tell me the names of all the creatures and stop to take photos, both with and without us in them._

_We eventually stop for lunch and I’m given my bottle._

_“Having a good day so far, darling?” Brown-eyed Daddy asks._

_For a minute, I think he’s talking to me, but Blue-eyed Daddy answers him;_

_“The best, lapochka. Thank you.”_

_And then they kiss, which makes me very happy, because I know that kisses mean love and love means happiness._

_“I can’t wait to be your husband.” Blue-eyed Daddy says as he rests his chin on Brown-eyed Daddy’s shoulder and smiles at him all soppy and cute._

_Brown-eyed Daddy says that he can’t either, and they kiss again._

_And then – and this is bad timing even for me – I ruin the moment._

_I need changing._

_So I cry to let them know._

_“Uh oh!” Brown eyed Daddy laughs. “Come on, I’ll change you. Be back in a minute, my Vitya.”_

_I know he calls Blue-eyed Daddy ‘Vitya’ out of affection, because I’ve heard everyone else call him ‘Victor’._

_At first, I was confused, and apparently so was Brown-eyed Grandma because she asked: “Why do you call him Vitya?” and Brown-eyed Daddy told her “I do it out of affection. He asked me to, plus it’s really cute. He goes all pink and giggly when I call him that.”_

_Adults are very strange and complex._

_I look back and Blue-eyed Daddy IS in fact blushing pink now, and giggling to himself!_

_Still, I’m happy that they’re happier now._

_But then I remember the blonde boy and how sad he was, and I wonder where he is now and if he’s okay…_

_I don't know if we will ever see him again?_

 ..

 

“Right. I think we will call it a day here, everyone!” Yakov called out, clapping his hands together. “We will resume on the 9th of January. We will be back from Barcelona by then, and all festivities will be finished. Well done you two, and Otabek, of course; our newest recruit! Excellent work!”

Mila and Lilia were talking amongst themselves about their plans for dresses, hair, makeup and jewellery for the wedding; Mila was one of the groomsmaids – the only one from Russia – and she was extremely excited.

They were accompanying Victor’s mother also, so that she wouldn’t be flying out alone.

They had all got to know each other over the months, and got along very well with her.

Even Otabek was excited, despite having argued with Yurio about attending the wedding; he and the others had been trying to convince the boy to go along and that he was still wanted.

To no avail.

 

Yakov waited until all the skaters had gone past him, and he was about to turn out the lights when he spotted that Yurio was still on the ice.

The older man sighed, and Otabek heard him, so he hung back to wait for him as well as his boyfriend.

“Yuri.” Yakov called, “We are finished now. We resume on the 9th of January.”

“YOU might, but I won’t be.” Yurio replied.

Leaning on the barrier, Yakov sighed again.

“Yuri, get over here. NOW!”

The teenager scowled but skated over to the barrier.

“Listen,” Yakov started, his voice now softer. “I can’t make you come to the wedding, but there is something you need to know.”

“Whatever it is, I don’t care.”

Yakov ignored him and carried on; “Vitya called me last night _crying._ I don’t think you understand how much you’ve let them down, Yuratchka.”

Yurio was enraged. “THEY’RE THE ONES WHO ARE GOING TO THROW AWAY THEIR CAREERS AND EVERYTHING THEY HAVE TO GO AND LIVE IN BARCELONA!”

“Who says they’re throwing anything away, Yuri? This is Victor and Yuri we are talking about. They never give up on things that matter to them.”

“You hated Yuri at first, and you hated Victor for being a coach to him – giving up his career like that, just so he could fly to another country on a whim for some dude he got a crush on! Have you forgotten about that?” Yurio spat.

“No, I haven’t forgotten. However, I was wrong…Now I know the facts; I know their reasons, their intentions, their feelings… and I have apologised to them both a long time ago. Do you think I would have allowed Katsuki here if I still held any ill will against him?!” Yakov said.

He paused and then spoke again: “He never wanted to keep Victor to himself. He actually planned to retire after the Sochi Grand Prix Final, but then Victor just happened to show up and announce that he’d be coaching him. I think Yuri had forgotten all about that night at the banquet – he was steaming drunk after all!”

“I knew he’d forgotten about that.” Yurio shrugged, “But so what?”

“ _So,_ the boy knew he’d be stupid to pass up a chance with Victor, especially as he’d idolised him for so many years. Then they got to know each other. Katsuki never wanted him to be anything other than himself, and he constantly felt guilty for keeping Victor as a coach. So, do you remember the Barcelona Grand Prix Final when Victor told us he was coming back? That Katsuki was retiring?”

“Yes…?”

“That was down to him letting Victor go. He wanted Victor to do what made him happy, because he loved him so much and he didn’t want to hold him back anymore.” Yakov explained.

Yurio blinked, considering this. “Okay, so? That sounds like Katsuki giving up to me. Not sure what your point is?”

“Wrong again, Yuri.” Yakov said slowly, shaking his head. “He might have been giving up on _skating_ , but he wasn’t about to give up on Victor. He was letting him go from _coaching_ , not their relationship. He felt that if he held Victor back, it would cause resentment and unhappiness eventually. He wanted Victor to be free because he loves him. Not everything is about skating, you know.”

Yurio couldn’t believe that _Yakov_ had just said those words!

“I had to learn the hard way too. I won’t let any of you make the same mistakes I did.” The older man said softly.

And suddenly, it dawned on Yurio…

“Lilia?”

“Yes, Yuri. Lilia.”

“Wow.”

“It was actually Victor and Yuri Katsuki who made me realise that I was wrong. In the end, I became no better than his former coach, Ivan. Lilia leaving me made me bitter, and all I could care about after that was how well my skaters did. I didn’t even think that maybe I’d be the reason they were hurting, too. Look at Victor before he met Katsuki. Look at _you!_ ”

“Me!?” Yurio spluttered.

“Yes, Yuri. When you came to me, you were bright-eyed and excited. You were already talented; a born winner. I am responsible for all of the fun and love being knocked out of you. You’re still young, Yuratchka. Don’t become me, and don’t become what Victor almost became. Don’t be bitter.” Yakov advised, rising to his feet and sighing.

Yurio blinked, staring out at the ice, frowning slightly.

“If I may, coach Yakov?” Otabek’s voice cut through the silence as he walked towards his boyfriend. “Yuri…Until recently, you and I were apart. Separated by miles and miles, and that never stopped us. Our feelings never changed. Yes, we might be boyfriends and I know that's different, but no matter how you define love, it’ll always be there; romantic, familial…Did Yuri Katsuki’s family stop loving him when he moved to America? To Russia?”

“No.” Yurio whispered.

“Then, why do you think Victor and Yuri will stop loving you as a brother figure if they do decide to move to Spain?” Otabek asked gently. “Distance isn’t a measure of love. You have to understand now that Victor and Yuri are parents. They have a child to think about – sure, he wasn’t planned! Who could’ve predicted that happening!? But it did happen, and now they’re a happy family, and about to be even happier! They’re doing what is right by their child, but that doesn’t mean they’re giving up on their careers, or any of us. Come on, Yuri, do you really think either of them are that heartless?”

He dropped a kiss on Yuri’s lips and then stood up, sighing; “It’s up to you, but for what it’s worth, I think you’re making a huge mistake. We’ll be back in a few days, okay? I’ll call you when we land. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“I’ll leave the lights on until you’re done.” Yakov said, and that was it.

They were gone.

Furiously, Yurio wiped his eyes.

He hated crying.

But everything Yakov and Otabek had told him and finally hit home.

In that moment, Yuri Plisetsky knew what he had to do.

He pulled off his skates and yanked his trainers on, stuffing the guards onto the bottom of his blades.

He crammed them into his bag and picked it up, sprinting out of the rink, smacking the lights off as he went.

“YAKOV! BEKA!” He shouted, and the older man turned around, as did Otabek.

“Wait! I’m coming with you!”

 

 ..

 

“Thank you so much for today.” Victor smiled as he kissed Yuri on the lips.

“You’re welcome. I’m glad you had fun!” Yuri rubbed his nose against Victor’s.

The two of them were back in the hotel now, and had just got Luka off to sleep.

They had visited the zoo, then the aquarium before finally having dinner out in a lovely 5-star restaurant.

And now, they were readying themselves for bed.

Yuri was silently thankful that they’d asked the hotel for a screen to put Luka’s crib behind, because Yuri had plans for his fiancé…

“So…” He purred, fiddling with the ties on his white robe. “Another early birthday treat for you.”

Victor looked up at him from where he’d just settled himself on the bed and his eyes glistened excitedly.

“Oh? What could that be?” He asked innocently.

“Remember when we were cake-tasting and you happened to mention that you were a red velvet man? Well…” Yuri pulled off the robe then and Victor’s jaw hit the floor.

“Wow!” The Russian man breathed, his cock twitching.

Yuri had on a pair of red velvet boxer-briefs, only the front had been cut out so that his own semi-hard member was free and showing in all its glory.

Victor was staring hungrily and couldn’t even speak.

He grinned and gestured with his hand for Yuri to come closer.

The Japanese man straddled Victor’s hips and placed his hands on his shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes with a lustful gaze.

“Happy early birthday, moya lyubov’.” Yuri said, before attaching his lips to Victor’s in a passionate kiss.

The two of them held each other tightly as they made out for what seemed like forever, grinding against each other.

When they finally parted from the kiss with wet lips, Victor was panting already.

“Take me, Yuri!” He whispered, his eyes glazed over with lust.

And Yuri did just that; within seconds, underwear was pulled off and thrown carelessly onto the floor, Yuri sliding inside Victor.

Victor had to bite the pillow in order not to moan or make a loud noise and wake Luka up.

_Thank god for that screen!_

And then the dark-haired man was pounding away at Victor, the latter on his knees, head down.

Yuri leaned over him briefly to bring his front end up, so that Victor was now on Yuri’s lap, his cock deep inside him.

Victor rode Yuri, with one arm slung around Yuri’s neck as he turned his head to kiss him.

Their moans were muffled against each other’s lips, and the feel of the soft velvet on Victor’s ass was driving him crazy.

Yuri was so _hot._

Of course, Victor had known this for two years now; since they met in Sochi.

But as time went on, it was all the more apparent; the more Yuri opened up and showed him just how hot he could be.

Victor sped up a little and pushed himself down a little more on Yuri’s cock, willing it to go deeper, just where he wanted.

Yuri got the hint loud and clear…

He lifted Victor off his lap and asked him to lie down on his side.

Victor frowned a little, but did as he was asked.

Yuri entered him again, lifting one of Victor’s legs and putting it over his shoulder, before thrusting into him.

Victor’s mouth fell open and he accidentally let out a moan.

He clamped a hand over his mouth, but thankfully, Luka was still asleep and unaware behind the screen divide.

Yuri had found his spot alright!

Victor’s breathing quickened and he muffled his moans with his mouth.

Yuri leaned down and with one finger, he brushed Victor’s hand away and turned him by the chin so that their lips met in a passionate kiss.

Tongues met, danced, flirted.

Victor felt himself getting closer and closer to tipping over the edge, and he lowered a hand to his neglected cock, but Yuri beat him to it and started pumping.

Victor had to stifle his moans again.

“Yuri…Keep going. I’m coming.” He whispered breathlessly.

Yuri’s hand pumped faster and he slammed himself into Victor as hard as he could without hurting him, and Victor couldn’t help moaning now, even with his hand over his mouth.

White laces of semen erupted all over his stomach, Yuri’s hand, and a little on his chest.

Yuri didn’t think he’d ever seen Victor come so much in the whole year and they’d been having sex together.

The sight drove him to his own tipping point, and with confirmation from Victor, he came hard, filling his lover with a warm rush of liquid…A LOT of it!

He slowly pulled out, being glad that they’d used a towel as his seed dribbled out of where he’d just deposited it.

The two fiancés collapsed together on the bed in each other’s arms, kissing slowly.

“Wow.” Victor hummed, chuckling slightly. “I am so glad I get to have sex with you for the rest of my life.”

Yuri laughed. “Me too! You’re amazing.”

“I’ve just realised something…This time a year ago, you were unknowingly pregnant with Luka!” Victor exclaimed.

“Yeah…Well, the actual um…implantation part anyway.” Yuri blushed.

“And now he’s here! And we’re about to be married!” Victor grinned.

“I know; I’m so excited!” Yuri buried his face in Victor’s chest, hugging him tightly. “The next couple days better hurry up. I just want to marry you now.”

“I feel the same.” Victor agreed, and then he groaned. “Our bachelor party is tomorrow night!”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“I just _know_ they’ll have plotted something!”

Yuri just laughed. “More than likely, especially with Chris and Phichit involved!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, we're almost at the end! D:  
> One more chapter and the epilogue to go.  
> I promise it looks up from here - the angst is over!
> 
> A couple of my RL friends who read this fic (and who actually were the ones who asked me to write it! >_>) have now also requested I do ANOTHER Mpreg fic, but with Victor being the one to carry the baby this time.  
> So...What do you guys think?
> 
> I don't think I'd make it as long or as in-depth as this one if I did... I don't know yet.  
> Let me know! :)  
> Would anyone be interested in that?  
> As always, thank you for reading and enjoying, commenting etc.  
> <3


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is...The final chapter!  
> After this is just the epilogue, which takes place a few years later.  
> :'c

As it turned out, Chris and Phichit – along with the other two groomsmen – had in fact plotted something.

They, Yuri and Victor, along with most of the other of-age male guests, were currently striding up to the entrance of Boulevard Club.

Victor frowned. “Why is it spelled ‘BLVD’?” He asked.

“Get down with the youth, old man. It’s cool and quirky and very ‘happening’ to abbreviate words. Duh.” Phichit slurred.

“Phichit!” Minami gasped.

Yuri bit his lip, trying not to laugh at his friend’s tipsy state; they’d already been to one club – Dome Club – but had soon got fed up and left.

Chris and Georgi had exchanged mischievous looks and a wink at each other when they suggested that they then go on to Boulevard.

“I hope the staff have remembered to set up the…provisions.” Chris whispered.

“Only one way to find out, mi amigo.” Georgi snickered.

When they approached and the bouncer let them in with a knowing nod, Yuri frowned.

“Uh…Guys? It’s kind of um…Dead in here.” He said, looking around.

“Yes, you said this was a popular club.” Victor added.

“Oh it is usually, but we booked it for tonight.” Chris grinned.

“So we have this whole place to ourselves?” JJ spoke up.

A few months ago, Victor had been unsure of whether or not to invite JJ to the wedding, let alone the bachelor party, but over time, he had become much less annoying, and was actually proving to be lots of fun to hang out with, and everyone had eventually warmed to him.

Currently, he was quite close friends with Leo, who had also been invited along, and Phichit, who was easily friends with everyone.

“Looks that way.” Leo frowned, peering around.

Minami and Guang Hong were busy taking selfies with Phichit, who had to lean on a bar stool to steady himself.

The two of them were the youngest at 18 years old and were currently loving their first venture into legal drinking and clubbing.

Otabek had joined them, and was in deep conversation with Takeshi, whilst Emil was hanging onto Michele ‘Mickey’ Crispino’s every word.

A few other skater friends that Victor had known but had retired or not qualified for the past two years had also been invited along.

Yuri recognised Cao Bin, who was standing by the bar with Seung-Gil.

He’d been too afraid to speak to the Chinese skater like he had with the others in the previous year.

Cao Bin seemed friendly enough though…He turned his head and spotted Yuri looking at him and smiled, raising his hand in greeting.

“Yuri! Congratulations on winning silver last year.” He called, “And breaking Victor’s record!”

“Thank you.” Yuri blushed. “He really is an amazing coach.”

“He’s still going to be coaching you when you return, isn’t he?” Seung-Gil added, questioningly.

“That’s right.” Yuri smiled, “He’s returning too, but also coaching me! I don’t know how he’ll manage.”

“Well the answer to that is obvious.” Cao laughed.

“What do you mean?” Yuri looked puzzled.

“He’s not in it to win anymore. You do know you’re his protégée, right?”

“I…I don’t think so. Not really. Like I said, he’s coming back…If I was his protégée then he’d be retiring, not coming back.”

“He may not be retiring _yet,_ but he will be in say, a year or two. Everyone knows it! Anyway, he won’t put in as much effort to win now. That’s why nobody is really bothered that he’s coming back now. We’ve seen what you can do and he knows it too. You’ll scoop up all the golds, he’ll be recognised as an amazing coach, and he can retire knowing there’s always a part of him on the ice. He’ll always be a winner as long as someone carries the torch for him. Guess that’s you now.”

“Yeah, it kind of sucks really. I always wanted to compete against him.” Seung-Gil sighed, “But I guess I kind of will be if I get to compete against you. And now you have a kid! He’ll probably be a skater too…Wow. I gotta say, it’s very clever of Victor!”

Phichit was passing by at that moment and overheard the discussion.

“Hey! Come on guys, that’s enough. Victor loves Yuri and everyone knows it. You make it sound like he had this planned all along! Don’t listen to them Yuri; they’re trying to psych you out ahead of next season.” He said, taking Yuri’s arm and trying to guide him away.

Yuri’s head was swimming.

Was any of that true?

He knew that Victor had said before that his goal wasn’t to win anymore, but…Surely not…?

“Hey, JJ!” Phichit called the Canadian over, “Could you make sure those two idiots don’t annoy Yuri any more? I have to go to the bathroom, I won’t be a minute!” He nodded towards Cao and Seung-Gil who were still at the bar.

“Sure.” JJ nodded, and Phichit excused himself. “You alright?” JJ asked, showing genuine concern for a change.

“I’m fine thanks.” Yuri responded.

“What were they saying?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Oh…Okay.” JJ looked a little hurt, but decided it was best to let it go.

Yuri felt bad and relented; “They think that Victor set me up this whole time. They seem to think that he planned all of this – him being my coach and getting me to his level, then coming back for a couple of steady seasons – for his own gain.”

“Oh please!” JJ scoffed. “I was at the Sochi banquet; I saw the moment that dude fell in love with you. You’d have to be blind to have missed that!”

“Y-you don’t think he’s been using me to keep himself famous all this time, do you? That he’s letting me win from now on…Right?”

“Look, don’t let those two get to you. It’s all sour grapes! Seung-Gil Lee is sore because he didn’t qualify for the GPF again, and Cao Bin, well…He took an early retirement because of an injury. Need I say more?” JJ reasoned. “Victor Nikiforov might’ve been all about winning once, but if you remembered what happened that night in Sochi…” He cut off, deciding not to continue.

“What?” Yuri pressed, “Jean-Jacques Leroy, you tell me right now! I don’t remember anything about the banquet and I need to know!”

JJ looked sheepish for a moment, and then led Yuri to a quiet corner of the club.

“You’ve seen the photos people took, right? And some of the videos?” The Canadian asked.

“Yeah…” Yuri frowned.

“Well, a lot more happened that night than just dancing. Here…” JJ took out his phone, opened his ‘Sochi GPF’ album and handed his phone to Yuri. “Watch that video.” He murmured, pointing to the very last video in the album.

Yuri’s heart hammered as he pressed play.

In the video, someone – obviously JJ – had been secretly recording the two as they sat outside the banquet hall after the dance off…

 

“Okay…You win!” Video Victor grinned. “I’ll come to Japan. Is April okay for you?”

“Mmmm.” Video Yuri slurred, closing his eyes.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Video Victor hummed, grinning. “Don’t fall asleep now.” His hand brushed over Video Yuri’s cheek, and the Japanese man looked up into his eyes.

“S-sorry.”

“Stop apologising.” Video Victor smiled, before emitting a soft sigh; “Who are you, Yuri Katsuki? You come out of nowhere, captivate me on the ice, ignore me in the hallway, then dance your way into my heart tonight. If only you really knew how lonely I’ve been until now; you’re the first person to want to have fun with me and you see me as a _human!_ Thank you, Yuri, sincerely. This has been the best night of my life…I have to see you again. So…April?”

Video Yuri nodded, “April. But Vict-Victor…Actually, I’m your biggest fan. I’m like IN LOVE with you.”

Video Victor smiled. “I think the feeling is mutual.” He whispered, holding Yuri’s hand in his. “You looked so sad after the competition and the start of the banquet. I didn’t even know you but I never wanted to see you sad again. I want to make you happy. Am I crazy? I saw you smile tonight and you really have the most perfect smile, and the best laugh! What I wouldn’t give to see that again.”

“Your smile is even more beautiful.” Video Yuri said, and at that point, he boldly leaned in and kissed Victor on the lips.

Video Victor kissed back, shyly at first, but then he wrapped his arms around Video Yuri, and the video stopped there.

 

Yuri was stunned.

“So…Yeah. I’m sorry for sneaking up on you guys and secretly filming you like that. I was expecting something a little more scandalous, something to crow about, but listen…Never doubt that Victor loves you. I’ve competed against him multiple times, and not once have I ever seen him act like that with anyone. Don’t listen to anyone who says he manipulated you. Cause I’ve got hard evidence right here that says otherwise.” JJ said quietly.

“Thank you JJ.” Yuri whispered, his eyes damp. “You really have no idea how much I needed to see that. Everything makes so much more sense now. And with my anxiety, I’ve always felt like…”

“I know. I know all about anxiety.” JJ confessed, “I might act like an arrogant tool sometimes, but the truth is I have pretty bad anxiety myself; it took me years to overcome it, but cockiness was my way of coping. I think only my parents and Isabella ever knew the real me. Anxiety eats away at you, you think the worst of yourself and everything. You feel like you’re not good enough no matter how hard you try. It’s a liar. Victor isn’t letting you win – he’s discovered that some things are more important to him now than winning. I think he wants to help you win so that you become the best version of yourself. For YOU. You always had a winner inside you, y’know? I think you just needed a little help to finally realise it. Come on, if he was only focused on you winning for his sake, don’t you think he’d have left by now?”

Yuri exhaled and nodded. “You’re right. Thanks JJ.”

At that moment, Phichit came over with a cocktail for Yuri. “I swung by the bar on the way back from the bathroom. Here, drink up! I need you and Victor to assemble over there in five.” He grinned devilishly.

“Why…?” Yuri narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he took the drink.

“You’ll see.” Phichit’s grey eyes danced. “See you in uno momento, amigo!”

Yuri exchanged a glance with JJ, who shrugged.

Downing his cocktail as quickly as he could, Yuri wandered over to the dancefloor and grabbed Victor’s hand as he stood beside him.

Victor’s eyes lit up. “There you are!” He beamed, kissing his fiancé on the temple. “I was worried about you.”

“Don’t worry! I’ve just been talking to some people. Circulating.” Yuri answered.

Victor looked happy at this news; “I’m so glad that you’re finding it easier to talk to people these days.”

“Yeah, well I have you to thank for that. And a lot of other things!”

“Oh? What do you mean?”

“I’ve been seeing and hearing some good things about you.” Yuri smiled up at Victor, “And you don’t have to worry about taking it easy on me next season. We all know I’ll kick your ass since I broke your record, sooo…”

“I never had any doubt.” Victor laughed.

“Some people did. There’s dissection in the ranks here, I just thought you should know. Some of our esteemed guests are talking a bit too much…” Yuri was cut off by Victor shaking his head.

“I’m aware of that. I know what they’ve been saying…Why do you think I invited them?” He winked at Yuri.

“Wait…You _knew!?_ ” Yuri spluttered, “Why would you invite them to our wedding if they’ve been talking crap about you?”

“Have you ever heard of ‘keep your friends close, but your enemies even closer’?” Victor asked. “Nothing makes them madder than seeing the person they screwed over having a happy ending. That’s my revenge.”

“Mr Nikiforov, you are a sly, sly man!” Yuri laughed, “But less of the ‘ending’, okay? This is just the beginning.”

He leaned upwards, pressing their foreheads together, until someone cut the music and they looked up to see Chris, Georgi, Phichit and Minami standing on the stage where somebody had erected a stripper pole.

Victor groaned. “Oh no! I said no strippers!” He called up on to the stage.

“We know, but we chose to ignore you.” Phichit grinned.

“Besides, you two are the strippers tonight!” Chris added, and the room erupted with cheers and laughs.

“GIVE IT UP FOR THE GROOMS!” Minami shouted and the rest of the bachelor party guests cheered loudly, egging them on.

Victor went red and looked at Yuri. “I am so sorry!”

“Stop apologising.” Yuri smiled, “Let’s give them what they want.”

Victor was stunned at first. “Just how much have you had to drink tonight?”

“Enough to know that this is both a stupid but brilliant idea.” Yuri laughed, pulling on Victor’s hand. “At least I’ll remember this time!”

Eventually Victor gave in and joined his fiancé on the stage, along with their groomsmen, shaking his head, but grinning broadly.

“Georgi!? You had a hand in this too?!” He laughed.

“Why, Victor! Why ever would I do such a thing?” Georgi proclaimed with mock-innocence.

Within seconds, someone had put on a raunchy song, and Yuri laughed.

“Oh my god! Is this Ariana Grande?”

“And my Queen, Nicki Minaj.” Chris confirmed. “Side to Side.”

“I cannot believe I’m doing this again.” Yuri laughed, but this time he didn’t really care.

He and Victor happily lapped up the cheers and laughter as they pulled themselves onto the pole and began their routine, often messing up completely.

They just knew that this would be all over social media by morning, but they truly didn’t care.

 

..

 

 

_Two days later_

 

The morning of the wedding dawned, and the guests were thankful that they’d had yesterday to sleep off their hangovers; everyone felt refreshed today.

Yuri and Victor had been parted for the night, with Yuri sleeping in Phichit’s room on the spare bed, and Victor in a room with Georgi.

Yakov had arrived yesterday afternoon with Lilia and Mila, along with Victor’s mother.

Unbeknownst to him or Yuri, Yurio had also arrived, and was staying in a room with Lilia, who had insisted that she be the one to get him ready.

Right now, Victor was being fussed over by his mother whilst Georgi and Chris tried to help him get ready and run over his vows one last time.

“You look so handsome, Victor!” Petra sobbed.

“Ms Nikiforov, if I may, you look absolutely radiant. However, you will ruin your mascara if you cry much more.” Chris said bluntly.

Georgi bit back a laugh, and Victor didn’t even try not to giggle at that.

“It’s very nice of you to worry dear, but this is waterproof. Christian Dior.” Petra replied.

Chris blinked at her. “Really?!” He peered closer, “Your lashes look so voluminous and long! May I?”

Victor stared at his friend as Petra handed him her tube of Diorshow mascara.

“I knew he wore mascara.” Victor whispered and Georgi snorted.

 

..

 

In Phichit’s room, he and Minami were trying to help Yuri with his cufflinks.

“Do I really need these?” He frowned.

“Um…YES!” Minami responded. “They’re fancy, and your suit is fancy. Accessories maketh the man. Or something along those lines.”

“I don’t think that’s the right quote, Minami.” Phichit laughed. “Where’s your corsage, Yuri?”

“Oh, here.” Yuri reached behind him and found the light blue corsage on the dresser, handing it to his best friend.

Phichit attached the corsage to the button hole and stood back.

“There! You look a million dollars!” He declared.

“You nervous, Yuri?” Minami asked.

“Not at all.” Yuri grinned, “I’m ready.”

As soon as he said that, there was a knock at the door, and Phichit hurried over to answer it.

“Hello Phichit!” Yuri’s mother greeted him.

“Good afternoon, Mrs Katsuki!” Phichit replied, “He’s all ready to go!”

“You look amazing, dear.” Hiroko smiled tearfully, hugging Yuri tightly.

“You do. Now then, let’s get you married, shall we?” Toshiya held out his arm and pulled his wife and son into a hug.

 

..

 

_I’m wearing what the grown-ups call a ‘suit’._

_It’s not as comfortable as my normal clothes or my rompers, but everyone keeps saying that today is a very special day._

_My Daddies are getting married._

_My Aunt Mari is supposed to be carrying me up ‘the aisle’, whatever that is, but she’s not feeling so good._

_“I told you we should have gone out the same night as the guys!” Minako says._

_“Well, one of us had to look after Luka and Makkachin, and my triplets, don’t forget!” Yuuko sighs._

_At that point, Aunt Mari comes into view._

_“How are you feeling?” Yuuko asks._

_“Like someone hit me round the head with a fucking mallet.” She answers, groaning._

_“Mari! Don’t swear in front of the baby!” Minako hisses._

_“Oops! Sorry.”_

_“You will be alright to carry him up the aisle, right? Yuri and Victor are counting on you! They’ve already had Yurio run out on them for their big day. Not you too!” Yuuko pleads._

_“Maybe one of you should do it?” Mari puts a hand to her head. “If I move too much I think I might die.”_

_The three of them start arguing, and that makes me upset._

_I start crying, hoping that the noise will stop._

_A shadow looms over me, and I stop crying, and the arguing stops._

_“Do you want me to carry him?”_

_I look up and smile, gurgling happily._

_It looks like things are going to turn out okay after all!_

_Yurio is here!_

_.._

The music starts playing, and people stand, watching the doorway expectantly.

Finally, it starts.

The ‘groomsmaids’ – Minako, Yuuko, Mari and Mila – lead the way, with Georgi, Minami, Chris and Phichit accompanying them.

After that comes Victor with Yakov, skirting around one side of the pews, and Yuri and Toshiya walking around the pews on the other side.

Mari was supposed to carry Luka down the aisle after them, so Victor and Yuri showed silent concern; where was their baby!?

As they reached the front and held hands, beaming at each other, they heard footsteps and Luka laughing.

Both men looked up and were relieved and happy to see that Yurio is carrying their son down the aisle, along with the little cushion which held the rings.

“You’re here!” Yuri whispered, grinning.

Yurio bowed his head shyly. “I owe you both an apology. But that can wait; go on! Get married, idiots!”

Victor laughed, looking back at his soon-to-be-husband.

“Ready?”

“I’m ready.” Yuri smiled, “And hey! Don’t take your eyes off me.”

Victor nodded. “I never can.”

 

..

 

 

And so, when the reading was read, vows were recited, rings exchanged and the marriage was affirmed, the minister finally declared the marriage;

“Victor and Yuri, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day before each one of us as witnesses. Therefore, in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today, and by the power vested in me, it is my honour to declare you husband and husband; partners in life... _for_ life. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”

The newlywed couple grinned and threw their arms around each other, kissing lovingly as the room erupted with applause and cheers.

 

Next came signing the Marriage Register, with their families, groomsmen and groomsmaids.

Moments later, the minister spoke again;

“It is now my privilege and great joy to introduce Victor and Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov as a newly married couple. Please greet them warmly.”

Victor and Yuri held hands as their guests threw rice and petals over them on their way out of the cathedral, only then to be met by paparazzi.

“How did they know where we were getting married?” Yuri murmured out of the side of his mouth.

“Oh…My bad. Sorry.” Phichit laughed awkwardly. “I took a selfie and tagged it. I’m really sorry!”

Yuri and Victor just laughed and rolled their eyes.

“Ugh. Well if I’m going to live this high-flying celebrity lifestyle from now on, I’d better get used to this!” Yuri sighed. “Maybe we should give them what they want? The money shot?”

He leaned up to kiss Victor, who clearly had other ideas!

Victor kissed back and dipped Yuri in full view of the photographers, and the cameras went wild as they photographed what would later be headlined: _‘Sealed with a kiss! - Figure skating’s hottest couple wed in romantic Barcelona ceremony’._

“That’s your lot for today!” Victor winked afterwards, causing multiple people to scream with excitement.

He and Yuri made their way to the sleek silver limo, which was going to take them to their wedding party location.

Yurio came over to hand Luka to his dads, when Victor pulled him into the car, too.

“I can’t believe you came in the end!” He grinned happily. “Thank you!”

“You’re riding in the car with us right?” Yuri asked as he sat Luka in the special car seat and buckled him in.

“In this thing?” Yurio was shocked, “After what I did?”

“Just get in.” Victor rolled his eyes.

 

..

 

_It seems my Daddies and Yurio had a lot to talk about, but nobody was upset anymore, and nobody was angry._

_Yurio said he was sorry, and my Daddies said they were sorry too, but that they’d never leave their family and friends for good._

_“If you want us to stay in Russia, then that’s okay too.” Daddy Yuri said._

_Yurio shook his head. “No, you’ve got this little guy to think about now. Not having siblings sucks, I would know. Besides, we’ll stay in touch, and I’ll fly over to visit.”_

_“Are you sure?” Daddy Victor asked._

_“I’m sure. Besides, I won’t be totally alone; I have Yakov and Lilia, Georgi and Mila, Otabek…”_

_“How are you and Otabek?” Daddy Yuri asked._

_Yurio goes pink, and even I know that means he’s shy._

_“We’re great thanks. MUCH better with the whole…Um…” And then Yurio covers my ears so I can’t hear the rest of what he’s saying._

_He uncovers my ears and my Daddies are smiling now, saying well done, congratulations and telling him he’s a ‘stud’._

_Whatever that means._

_“Finally got the hang of it then?” Daddy Yuri chuckles and Yurio shoves him playfully._

_“So, what do you think, Luka?” Daddy Victor asks me, “You can have an UNCLE Yuri too, and an Uncle Otabek! Maybe they’ll get married one day like we did, hmm?”_

_I laugh._

_“I think that’s a yes! Hey, I’m not your blood uncle, but I’m as good as, right?” Yurio says to me. “I promise to make you Pork Cutlet Bowl Pirozhki when you’re older – your dads love them! I think you would too! It’s half Japanese, half Russian just like you.”_

_I give a big smile, because everyone is happy, and that makes me happy too._

_They take my smile as a yes. (Which I find out a few years later, was an excellent decision!)_

_.._

 

The wedding party were taken back to the Hotel Miramar where they’d been staying, and were led by staff to the Azulete; a wide glass-walled building which was integrated into a beautiful garden space.

It had been beautifully furnished and decorated for the occasion, with a mobile-disco company setting up outside for the evening celebration.

But the sit-down meal came first; Yuri and Victor had decided upon a buffet with many different dishes from around the world to suit their guests’ different tastes and cultures.

Speeches and toasts were made, tears were shed and many laughs were had, and then came the time to cut the cake.

Svetlana had done a fantasic job on the cake; a three-tier vanilla cake with apricot jam and apricot flavoured plain white icing, with gorgeous blue-to-purple sugar flowers cascading down the sides.

“Wow!” Victor blinked as they cut their slices, “Svetlana made it look amazing.”

“It tastes even better.” Yuri smiled, tasting a small piece.

He took a piece of cake on his fork and held it out to Victor, who laughed and mimicked him so that they were both feeding each other cake.

The photographer and multiple guests caught the moment on their cameras and phones.

Of course, Phichit was one of them!

Makakchin had been very well behaved for the entire ceremony and the start of the party, and after Minako had taken him for a short walk outside of the hotel grounds, the poodle had fallen asleep under a table after being fed pieces of chicken and beef, snoring.

Yuri made sure to snap a photo of him and post it on Instagram before he heard the DJ speaking from outside, summoning him and Victor for their first dance.

“Finally, we get to hear your first dance song!” Chris laughed.

“Yeah, you two have been so secretive about that.” Yurio frowned a little.

“I know what it is.” Lilia smiled knowingly. “As does Yakov.”

Yurio’s eyes widened as he saw the two of them hold hands in what they assumed was a secretive way.

“Wait! Are you two back together!?” He asked.

Neither of them said anything but the smiles gave it away.

Yakov barely EVER smiled.

 

Yuri and Victor took to the dancefloor and waited until the music played.

“You don’t think our choice was a bit too…Cheesy? Obvious?” Yuri whispered.

“Not at all. It’s the song that brought us together.” Victor smiled. “It’s our song.”

_Stammi Vicino._

_.._

 

A few hours, many drinks and dances later, Yuri and Victor bid goodbye to their guests, who had no intentions of finishing up the party anytime soon.

The newlyweds carried Luka up to the honeymoon suite with them, and took in in turns to give him a cuddle and a kiss goodnight, before gently placing him into his crib.

They were going to put the screen divide in place, but right now, they were content just to look at their baby son.

“I can’t believe we did it!” Yuri chuckled. “We’re married! A few years ago, I never thought that in my wildest dreams I’d be marrying Victor Nikiforov!”

“Victor _Katsuki_ -Nikiforov, you mean.” Victor corrected him, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s middle and kissing his neck.

“Wait. Before we do that…Um…I remember the banquet. Well, actually someone secretly recorded our conversation outside the banquet hall, and I’ve seen the video.” Yuri confessed.

Victor smiled. “Did they record everything?”

“You mean the kiss? Yeah, they did. And everything you said. I’m sorry for ever doubting you.”

“It’s okay.”

“And I’m sorry for forgetting and being so weird when you first came to Hasetsu.”

“I think, actually, all of that was for the best. If it had gone another way, maybe we wouldn’t be here today…Newly married and with a little baby of our own…” Victor smiled shyly. “I’m glad we got to fall in love properly.”

“Me too.” Yuri cuddled Victor tightly, nuzzling into his chest, feeling the happiest he’d ever felt in his life.

Luka stirred in his sleep and smiled, making the newlywed couple smile too.

“Luka’s perfect. He’s been a total blessing. However, I don’t know about you, but I’m so ready to get back onto the ice next season!” Victor smiled.

“You and me both! This has been the longest off-season of my entire career. I can’t believe only a year ago, I was considering retiring!” Yuri replied. “But he was so worth it. You both were.”

“I trust you have a lot more inspiration now? You’d better prove it next season and wipe the ice with me, Yuri!” Victor grinned.

Yuri chuckled back. “Oh, I will… Coach!”

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Epilogue

_Three years later…_

“Victor Katsuki-Nikiforov takes home his last-ever gold medal in the last Grand Prix Final of his skating career, with his husband Yuri Katsuki-Nikiforov also medalling silver, and Yuri Plisetsky taking home the bronze. This trio of immensely talented skaters here are often referred to as a family by other skaters, and it’s no surprise! They’re always together, and they’re always making the podium nowadays, too. But maybe Victor’s retirement will pave the way for someone else to medal next season.” The announcer spoke.

“I doubt that.” Yurio snorted. “It’ll be Otabek. Keep it in the family.”

Yuri laughed.

“And by the way, Pork Cutlet Bowl, what the hell? Why did we have to let him win?” Yurio hissed.

“Shhh! It was his very last GPF. Let him have this.” Yuri whispered back. “Besides, he’s staying my coach so he’ll be busting my ass to win gold after this; I owe him five GPF golds in total, remember?”

“Oh no, I am _not_ letting you win every time for the next few years too!” Yurio groaned.

“You don’t have to let me win. I’ve been beating you hands down for – oh – the past three seasons now!” Yuri teased.

Yurio was spluttering now, as the three of them finally stepped down from the podium and skated over to the kiss and cry, where they’d prepare to go home.

 

“Yuri! Victor! Over here!” A voice called out, and seconds later, the married couple spotted Minako rushing over to them with Luka.

“Daddy! Daddy! You both won!” The little boy beamed as Victor sat down to put the guards on his blades and then hold their son.

“That’s right.” He grinned, kissing the toddler on his dark head of hair. “Next year it will just be your other Daddy skating. I’ve retired now.”

“Why? You’re not old!” Luka blinked and Yurio snorted, earning him a jab with Yuri’s elbow.

“Congratulations on third.” Otabek came over and gave Yurio a big kiss on the lips in full view of everyone.

“Congratulations on spraining your ankle, dumbass.” Yurio replied to his boyfriend, grinning mischievously.

 

There was the usual hustle and bustle as some people prepared to leave, but some stayed for the exhibition skates, which both couples took part in.

But after that was over, Luka was peering over the wall at the ice rink, longingly.

Yuri sat down as he waited for Victor, who was being interviewed.

“Daddy, what’s it like?” Luka asked.

“Hmm?” Yuri looked up, “What’s what like, Luka?”

“Skating.”

Yuri smiled to himself. “It’s amazing. Do you want to give it a try?”

Luka’s face lit up and his blue and brown eyes shone excitedly. “Yeah!” He grinned, bouncing up and down.

“Okay, well let’s ask Yurio if we can borrow his skates. Since he has the smallest feet.” Yuri laughed as Yurio himself passed by.

“Very funny. Why do you need my skates?” The young Russian man asked, running a hand through his short blonde hair.

“Your buddy Luka wants to give ice skating a try.” Yuri smiled, and Yurio’s expression softened.

He put the skates on the toddler and took off the blade guards. “These are still a bit big for you, so I’ll lace them up tight okay?”

“Thanks Uncle Yurio!”

Victor wandered towards them at that point and his face immediately lit up.

“Is Luka going to have a go on the ice?”

“He sure is.” Yuri replied. “One hand each?”

Victor nodded and took one of his son’s hands whilst Yuri took the other and they slowly returned onto the now-empty rink.

“Don’t let go, okay?” Victor said to Luka, who nodded.

“’Kay!”

They glided slowly by the wall, both holding hands with the little boy, whose smile was a mile long.

“Well!” Yakov laughed as he sidled up beside Yurio and Otabek. “It was bound to happen.”

“That boy has incredible bloodlines.” Mila agreed as she joined them at the rinkside to watch the little family do a circuit of the ice together.

 

“Who knows? In a few years, you could be competing yourself!” Yuri laughed as Luka giggled with glee.

“I know what we’re getting him for Christmas this year.” Victor murmured to his husband.

Yuri gazed fondly at him; Victor had never really celebrated Christmas before, but since Luka had come along, it had actually been his idea to celebrate it as a family.

 

They had moved to Barcelona a few months ago, and had been told just recently that a young woman was six months pregnant and had picked them to adopt the child once it was born – a baby girl.

They had met the girl and been to one of the scans already.

Everything had worked out.

“Oh! Did we tell everyone the news?” Victor piped up.

“Not yet. We’ll tell them now.” Yuri answered as they helped Luka off the ice.

“Is this about my new baby sister!?” Luka gasped, having already been told the good news a couple of weeks ago.

“Good guess, Luka!” Victor grinned, and then he put his arm around Yuri as they approached their friends. “Hey, everybody…We almost forgot; we have some amazing news to tell you!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le end.
> 
> Thank you so so much to everyone for reading and commenting, kudos, bookmarks... I loved writing this. Kind of sad that it's over...  
> I have NEVER written Mpreg before, and I've been asked to do one where Victor is the one to be pregnant!  
> I'm already on the second chapter of that one ;) It will be nothing like this fic; it's not related to it, and it's not as long or dramatic haha.   
> Honestly I didn't want two identical Mpreg fics otherwise it would get boring. But yes, pregnant!Victor is happening!
> 
>  
> 
> I was also tempted to do a short fic on Luka as he grows up, but only if anyone would be interested in reading it ^_^  
> Please let me know!
> 
> Thank you again for reading. :)


End file.
